Gray Rose
by Legendary 2094
Summary: This story has been canceled and revamped as a new story: RWBY's GRIN. Ruby has had many and still continues to make friends. But what happened to her first best friends for years? What if he has a secret? Rated M for basic reasons.
1. Gray Roses

Snow. Snow covered the ground in the dense forest that was displayed over the grave. In the snow, where boot prints. A man, wearing a grey coat and boots. The coat had a black caplet over it stopping right above his elbow. Hiding behind his coat was a black T-shirt. His pants consist of a light gray-ish color though most of it hidden by his coattails that reached his mid-calf. A sigh came out of his mouth causing a puff of white gas to fly out. He rakes his gray hair, and rubs his hands together trying to get some warmth. The grey-haired man continued walking till he found the grave.

 _Summer Rose Thus Kindly I Scatter_

Another sigh came from the man. "Uh, hey summer it's Gray." He knew he wasn't going to get any kind of reaction out this but he promised to himself that he'd do this. "Um, I know it's been a while, yeah I know it's a big excuse that I use but I had… to do a few things. But uh, I got you your favorite flowers!" Gray instantly put down the flowers

Funny enough one of summer favorite kind of flowers were gray ones. Sure gray flowers aren't really a flower there a nickname for white ones but still. "Uh, I um, found somethings out. Heh, uh, Ruby apparently is going to Beacon! She's a lucky girl isn't see? And me and Yang are starting our freshman year. Didn't you go to Beacon?"

A moment of silence filled the air. Gray was happy one for Ruby and two because he gets to see her and Yang again. "I really miss her. I bet she does too right?" He already knew what summer answer would be 'Of course'. And he believed her. Her non-bodied-conscience-sounding voice. "I'm going to make up my lost time with her. I was her first best friend. Hey, remember when Ruby drop her cookies and she bawled her eyes out?" Gray was chuckling at the small memory.

"We had some good memories. You know I miss you two Summer. You were a fantastic mother and a great role model. Ok, I think I'm done boring you to the point of- uh, well boredom." Gray said not able to come up with something. "Hopefully things go well with Ruby. Take care Summer."

Gray turned on his heel and started to walk off leaving behind the flowers. Gray following his tracks found some other tracks next to his. _An Ursa._ Gray instantly grabbed his weapon a strange mix of a double barrel shotgun and a pump shotgun. The weapon consisted of two short barrels that come out of the shell of the gun and a weird blade in the middle of them. The shotgun wasn't a very big gun I was a basic size for a shotgun however it was longer than a normal gun. He has two different magazines one on the bottom left, a 32 shell drum. And one the right side of the shell, a short 8 shot mag. The shell had small parts on Grimm bone. In the center of the double barrels was a Grimm bone bask. The eyes had the barrels inside them. Looking around he sees the Ursa charging, however he doesn't fire. Gray puts his finger behind the trigger and lifts it up, a click come from the gun and the trigger flips up revealing a hidden trigger behind the other. He quickly pulls the trigger and the tips of the double barrel heat up and fire right before the Ursa attacked. Gray's weapon exploded pellets and recoiled barely. The sound of flesh tearing and the Ursa's death groan filled the air. Gray watched in satisfaction as the Ursa looked down and saw its chest or what was left. The Ursa fell over. Gray decided to end it, he then transformed the shotgun into something more for close and medium range. Flipping and spinning the weapon around it quickly changed into a terrifying weapon. Once complete he slammed the once hidden blade into the Ursa's head. The shotgun had transformed into a scythe the blade was long and well crafted, with some details. On the blade in revealed the scythe/shotgun's name: _SPINE_.

Gray yanked off the Ursa's punctured head of Spines blade and transformed it to its compact form. Gray look up at the broken moon. He sighed. "No hunting tonight." He told himself. "Gotta get home get to uh, night. Yeah that sounds right." He once again said to himself. And with that he walked back home keep his eyes on his tracks.

 **OK, so after that short opening/ I guess** ** _teasing_? Well anyways that was the first chapter rate and review and tell me what you think so far this was my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed! **

***Warping to January 31 2016***

 **Uh, hello! This is future Legendary! Past me forgot to tell you, that Gray's bio is on our profile! Also, oh my god what was past me doing?! I need to keep this chapter up. Anyways, I need to do my trademark goodbye!**

 **Have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	2. Reunion

"You're going to be the bee's knees!" Yelled a brawling blonde named Yang Xiao Long. Yang and Ruby where currently on an airship heading towards Beacon.

"Huh?" Questioned Gray. Looking around, he noticed an out of this world hair-due that would rival Goku's third super saiyan hair... but with more eyebrows. "No way…" Gray slowly walked over to the sign of flowing yellow hair. Occasionally bumping into bystanders.

"Oof! Oh, Sorry." As he slowly reached the blonde hair, some blonde boy did something to the golden hair and she started to chase a certain red cloak. The two things made Gray's brain click.

 _Two birds with one stone._

He finally made it to the flowing hair and saw the owner of it.

 _Ok moment of truth._

He then grabbed the girls shoulder gently, which caused her to turn around with a confusing look. "Who ar- Oh my GOD! GRAY!" Yang proceed to tackle Gray in a hug and gave him her signature bear hug.

"YANG Yang YAnG STOPP! YOU'RE MAKING MY INSIDES OUTSIDES!" Gray yelled. Or at least tried to, his pointless yells were more like struggling gurgles.

Yang let go and started to ask a hundred question at once. "Wheredidyougowhathappenedtoyouyoulokreallyhandsomehooldareyounowmeandrubyreallymissedyoudoyouknowwhatyoudidtorubyshewassoheartbrokenevenafterhermomsdeath-"

"Yang!" Yang quickly closed her mouth. "I know, I really hurt Ruby. I really regret doing that, abandoning her for two years." He tried to get his words together. "And that's why I came to speak with you so I can find her and start to make up lost time with her. I was her best friend, remember?" Gray said. Yang looked up at Gray's black eyes. She then gave him another hug. It was happiness, relief, and sadness all at once. Happiness so she could do this again. Relief for herself and ruby to have their friend back and sadness surly because she and ruby were very worried about him.

"I know, and I'm glad but you-"Yang instantly jumped from one emotion to the next. Punching Gray in the arm.

"Oww. Yang you suck!"

"Bite me!" Yang said before giggling. Gray chuckled as well, still rubbing is now bruised arm. "Well, I'm really happy to see you haven't changed one bit did you?"

"Cleary not Goldilocks."

"Hey, don't call me that."

"Pssh, I bet I can still beat you in a fight."

"Oh yeah?" Yang challenged.

"Maybe." Gray countered. "Ok, probably not."

"Aaannywayyy. We should probably find Ruby."

"Hey, why were you chasing her?" Gray questioned while walking with Yang.

"Um, well some boy got vomit on my shoe."

"It's still on your shoe."

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgross!" Yang yelled repeatedly while chasing Gray.

"Yang I'm going to knock you out in a second if you don't stop!" Gray responded.

 **15 minutes later**

Gray saw Ruby starting at a window, her cape lightly flowing as others walked by. Yang shoved him forward and almost made him trip. Gray looked back and saw nothing but a tumbleweed.

How the hell did that get in here?

Shaking off the thought he walked right next to Ruby. "Sure is a beautiful view isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Really relaxing." Ruby sighed, still staring at the stunning view.

"Makes me think like some sort of artist right?" Gray then puts on a snotty accent of a rich men. "Oh! My word! This view really brings out the city. Hmm, wouldn't you say?" He said annoyingly putting on a monocle and top hat he found from nowhere. Ruby giggles at his remark.

"Very." She then looks over and couldn't believe her eyes. Said eyes started to fill up with tears. "G-g-RAY!" She shouted before tackling him and pushing them on the floor on the airship. Knocking the top hat and monocle off Gray and onto the floor. The little girl squeezed the light skinned boy, thinking if she didn't that he'd go away again. She started to speak up. "W-what a-are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, three reasons. One: I wanted to. Two: ah, forget about two. And three: I wanted to be a hunter, just like Summer. Plus, I wanted to the test myself and give my little trait some use."

"Gray!" Ruby snaps up from hugging Gray on the floor. "You think some students will be okay with 'that'?" She asked worried. She didn't want to repeat the process for Gray due to his 'trait'.

"Meh, if they don't like it screw them I don't need there approval. I got you and Yang now." Gray responded while smiling. Ruby hugged him again. "And this time I won't leave you again. I'll never leave again."

"D-do you promise?"

"On my life of course." The boy whispered.

"OK!" Ruby shouted upbeat eyes still a bit red from crying.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Yang said while trying to not sound like she was there the entire time and NOT recording that emotional mess of a conversation.

"You were here the entire time weren't you?" Gray and Ruby questioned in unison while getting up.

"Uh, maybe?" Yang responded terribly.

"You guys are still the same aren't you?" Gray asked happily while throwing his arm around Ruby.

"Of course!" Ruby and Yang responded simultaneously.

Behind them a video broadcast was currently going on so far the only thing they were able to hear was:"… Torchwick." Then the news was shut off briefly switching to another broadcast for Beacon. "Hello and welcome to Beacon everyone." The woman on the screen spoke.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch." The woman stated.

"Oh." Yang responded. The Goodwitch lady started to go on about some stuff that didn't really peak Gray's interests.

"Oh wow!" Ruby said clearly excited and rushed to the window. "Look! You can see Signal from up here." She spoke as Gray and Yang walk up the window as well. "I guess home isn't too far away after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang responded.

"Took the words right out my mouth." Gray snickered. .

 **Beacon Academy**

"Ugh I thought that flight would never end." Yang groaned, clearly bored and exhausted.

"I know." Gray agreed. However, the ride was worth it because now they were standing in the center of Beacon Academy. Yang and Ruby stared up in amazement of the architecture of Beacon.

"Wow what a sight!" Exclamed Yang. The buildings looked absolutely stunning! Everything from the walls, to the concrete that they were standing on was beautiful.

"Meh." The resident boy shrugged. Building were just buildings in his eyes.

"Meh? Meh?! GRAY?! This place is amazing! The whole academy looks fantastic!" Yelled the brawling blonde.

"Architecture bores me."

"You bore me."

 **Meanwhile in the world of Ruby...**

Ruby was in complete heaven. So many different weapons, so many different designs, so many different friends for Crescent Rose!

 _OH MYYYY GOD!_

"Ruby hey, hello? Remnant to Ruby?" Gray tried to get her attention but to no avail. He then took a deep breath and yelled something gibberish.

"AHHH!" Gray got a result now.

"Good, stop staring at weapons and try to make some friends." Yang explained. Ruby pouted and activated Crescent Rose.

"I don't need to I have Crescent Rose. Plus I have you guys."

"Yeah... about that I need to meet up with a few friendsthatareherekaybye!" Yang rushed out and literally rushed off leaving Ruby dazed and confused while Gray watched and tried to answer her questions.

"Wait! Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." She managed to rush out of her mouth at a million miles an hour, just before crashing into something.

"Ruby! Are you ok?!" Exclaimed Gray while rushing to the red clad girl. Helping her get up, the two are greeted, well yelled at someone else.

"What are you doing!?" The white haired girl screamed.

"Sorry!" Ruby quickly replied.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" This white person was oddly rude, Gray didn't really appreciate some stranger yelling at Ruby.

"Uh-" Ruby tried to pick up one of the many cases that fell before it being snatched from her.

"Give me that! This is DUST! And the very best at that!" The woman shook a vial of red Dust around to prove her point, but all it did was confuse the little girl even more.

"Uhhhh…"

"What are you braindead? Dust-" The girl then proceeded to do an entire rant/lesson on Dust not noticing the cloak wearing girl start to freak out.

"Uh, Uh, AhCHOOOO!"

 _BOOM!_

After the explosion, it was Gray's turn to scream uncontrollably. "MY GOD I CAN'T HEAR AHH!" While Gray was freaking out the "Dust Lady" as Ruby called her in her head, resumed yelling at Ruby.

"You DOLT WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?! AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE A BEACON?!" The Dust Lady screamed.

"Well I-I-I"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school you know. It isn't just sparring and practicing. We are here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually." A new voice joined this intriguing discussion. The voice came from another girl however here colors where the complete opposite of the Dust Lady. Plus she had a cute cat ears bows on her head.

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Company. One of the largest energy propellant company's in the world." The Cat Ear Lady said while giving the vial of red Dust to no longer the Dust lady, but Weiss Schnee. Weiss grunted in satisfaction that someone noticed how successful her family's company is. "The same company that infamous for its controversial laboring forces and questionable business partners." Cat Ears added in.

"Wha- how dare you!" Weiss stumbled. Angry at the truth speaker she stomped off.

"Whew. Hey thankksss?" Ruby thanked. But no one was there except a tumble weed.

What is that doing her at an academy? Beacon at that!

Ruby thought. "Hey! Gray!" Ruby spat trying to get Gray's attention.

"What?!" The boy yelled still dear from the detention of his friend.

"GRAY!"

"HUH?!" Not in the mood to deal with these shenanigans Ruby quickly slapped Gray. "One thanks and two you didn't have to pimp slap me." He cried putting on a hurt face and rubbing his now red cheek.

"Sorry. But you couldn't hear!" She apologized.

"Hey." Yet another voice has shown up. This time it was the guy that apparently threw up on the ship. "I'm Jaune. Did you just blow up?"

"Ruby. And yeah. This big guy is-"

"Gray." He answered for her. Jaune was kind of on edge standing next to Gray mainly because he's 6'2 and his toned body. Plus, Gray's eyes gave him the hibiegibies. "Aren't you that guy that guy that threw up on the ship?"

 **Later that day**

"Hey all I'm saying that motion sickness is a bigger problem than people think."

"Sorry but crater Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Explained Ruby.

"Oh, yeah what if I called you Crater Face?" Gray stifled a laugh at this remark. Ruby gave him an adorable/menacing stare, only to raise his hands in defeat.

"Well that explosion was an accident." She mumbled.

"Oh, well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies tend to love it."

"Do they?" The resident light skinned boy asked with interest.

"Th-They will! Or, at least I hope they do. My mom always say tha-Nevermind." Jaune's stumbling caused Gray to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Gray, my mom used to do that all the time, so I don't want to hear it!" Smiled Ruby.

"Sorry." Gray apologized while wiping a tear away from his eye. "But that's way funnier."

"Soooooo, I got this." Ruby said, trying to change the subject and whipping out Crescent Rose.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune questioned nervously, slightly hiding behind Gray.

"Yup, it's also a bolt action high impact sniper rifle."

"Huh?"

"It shoots bullets." Gray clarified.

"OH. What about you Gray?" Asked Jaune again.

"Well my weapon consists of four things. One: Two type of shotgun pump action and semi auto." Ruby started to drool as Gray listed of different things of his weapon. "Two: A scythe." A water fall started to form from Ruby's mouth. "Three: The scythe's blade and be detached for another weapon." A lake of drool was made by Ruby. "And four: I can have the blades tip hit the pole of the scythe and make a one-sided axe." Gray finished with his explanation forgot a few things. "Oh! The name is Spine as you can tell with the various spine-like bones throughout it."

"Wow" Both Ruby and Jaune spoke in amazement.

"So what do you got Jaune?" Gray asked.

"Um, well I got this sword and the sheathe turns into a shield." The blonde sighed, rather bored with his choice of weaponry.

"Ooooh." Moaned Ruby. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons. You could say I went a bit overboard with this."

"Are you kidding me Gray had BONES ON HIS WEAPON! Plus, He's got four modes for it."

"Hey where are we going?" Gray sighs and points the way to where they should be. "Thanks Gray." R and J thanked.

 **Later that day again (2 minutes)**

The Trio known as The Gray Rose Arc, had made it to their destination. "Gray! Ruby! I saved you guys a spot!" Hollered Yang as she pointed to her very distinct hair.

"Welp. See ya later Jaune. Come on Little Rose." Gray patted Ruby's head as he walked to her older sister.

"I'm not littl-" Ruby tried to retort.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"See ya Jaune, nice meeting you!" Ruby waved as she ran to catch up with Gray, before hugging his arm. "Well, where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune groaned as he walked off.

"How's your first day treating ya' little sis?" Yang grinned, she kinda knew the answer already. Spending the day with Gray basically.

"First of all: You abandoned me. Second of all: My first day has been terrible since I exploded because you abandoned me. And Third of all: YOU ABANDONED ME!" Well, Yang was sure Gray was with her through those endeavors.

"Jeez meltdown already?"

"No, she literally blew up like half the front of the school."

"Not half. An uh, small uh, chunk. And there was some fire and a girl who's really mean to me started yelling at me a whole bunch and I really wanted her to sto-"

"YOU!" Weiss yelled, realizing Ruby was in fact, Ruby Rose.

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby exclaimed before leaping into Gary's arms bridal style before putting up her hood, and hiding in Gray shoulder.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown offside the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang doubted it but, in fact it was true.

"MMas MMM Mccident" Was all you could really hear from Ruby due to her face cowering in Gray's shoulder. Weiss then pulled out a piece of paper which read: "Dust for Dummies". "What's this?" Was the question that Gray HAD TO ASK. He had to ask that question before a storm of words flew on his face. Weiss started a whole monologue about Schnee this and Schnee that. Around the end of the monologue Gray started to go nuts. "Uh-uhu-u-u-u-u-h-um."

"Gray? You stroking out?" The sisterly blonde asked, waving her hand in front of the unstable boy's face.

"Ugh-u-u-h."

"Anyways Ruby, why don't you guys start over, huh?" Yang spoke up, not caring for the malfunctioning Gray.

"Mmood Mmidea Yang!" Ruby revealed her face from the now brain damaged boy.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you! Wanna hang out?" Ruby rushed out. Reaching out her hand to Weiss while still in the bridal position in Gray arms.

"Yeah and we can go the mall, and try out cute clothes and talk about cute boys! Like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." The girl spoke in a mocking voice the Gray really wouldn't appreciate when speaking to Ruby. As well as pointing being her at Jaune.

"Really?"

"No." Was the short and brief response. Finally Ozpin came up the stage a now started his monologue.

"Ahem. I'll try make this brief. You have traveled here today in search of vital knowledge. To hone you craft and acquire new skills, and when finished you dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction, in need of assistance. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but time at this school will tell the knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that he walked off, and Glynda took the stage.

"You will all be sleeping in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow you're initiation will begin dismissed." With that everyone began to leave.

"That was odd. Ozpin seemed like he wasn't even there." Jaune walked up to Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." This caused Weiss and Gray to facepalm.

 **Ballroom**

Ruby was writing a letter to her friends back at Signal. Just finishing up, the girl heard the steps of her big sister. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do." Yang purrs while looking at said boys. Then noticing Jaune walking in a blue onesie. As well as Gray, but he was in the middle. He was shirtless which showed off his toned upper body and was wearing a cute set of pajama pants with cute Ursa heads on it. Gray wasn't the shining definition of ripped nor was he scrawny. He was in the middle compared to the other boys who inhabited the ballroom.

Yang looked around and saw a group of girls looking directly at Gray, blushing and jaws dropped, they mostly stared at his dark brown face and very few stared at his pants in a certain region, some girls had no class. She saw most of the guys where clearly jealous. "Looks like your friend wins the sexy competition." Yang whistles. "You better hurry Rubes, before he gets taken." Ruby face blushes so hard it rivaled he own cloak.

"S-shut up. I just reunited with him!" She says and throws a pillow at Yang's face. Ruby looks up and see Gray looking down at her.

"Hey did I miss anything? Whys Yang making out with a pillow?" Ruby then blushes again.

 _Gray doesn't look that bad._

Ruby then leaps up and notices a certain cat-ear-wearing person. "That girl!"

"You know her?" Yang wondered after peeling off the pillow.

"Yeah she helped me with the Dust lady."

"Um…"

"She means Weiss." Gray explained.

"Oh."

"Fine, then Little Rose go speak to her." Gray commanded while picking Ruby up with Yang following. After reaching the girl, Gray placed her down in front of the reading girl.

"Helloooo~." Yang and Gray sang. "I believe you three know each other?" Yang continued.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Asked the cat ear wearing lady. Her voice was so calm.

"Uh, um,ah." Ruby stumbled before Gray slapped her in the back. "AH-I'm Ruby Rose but you could just call me crater- no you could just call me Ruby."

The lady clearly uninterested in the Fiery Gray Rose trio responded with a very bored sounding: "Ok."

"Uh, what's you book about? By the way I'm Gray. That adorable awkward one is Ruby as she said, and the blonde buffoon is Yang."

"Hey!" Yang said clearly offended. "Wait. What's buffoon?"

"Blake." Giggled the woman. She liked Gray. "Well the book is abou-" While Blake had gone into the realm of book summaries and Ruby and Yang arguing about Ruby dating Gray, a certain hot head that's father owned one of the best dust companies walked over and did her thing… Yell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE?! SOME people are trying to sleep!" Now it was Ruby and Weiss turn to argue.

"Well, Blake the book sound lovely but we should probably go to sleep. Night." Gray winked, walking off to his make-shift bed.

"Good night Gray, it's been a pleasure." Concluded Blake and blew out the candle a signal for: "go to sleep" for the others.


	3. The Secret

Gray awoke to something that will always stay burned in his memory. Ruby was clinging to his arm smiling happy while dreaming about cookies or something. Gently shaking his arm Ruby started to stir and groan. "Ugh, um, oh hey Gray." Ruby spoke still happy as always. "Morning Little Rose you ready for today?"

"Whats today?"

"Today instead of talking out of your mouth you talk with your weapon." Gray responded, equally as happy as Ruby they finally got to show off their weapons or at least there 'skills'. "You sure you wannna show people 'that'?" Ruby knew that some people wouldn't like what Gray could do. "Yeah they gotta know at some point right?"

"I guess. Ok then, hey get we eat I need my sugar fill."

* * *

 _Beacon Cliff_

People started to gather on the cliff, standing on the gray pads. Ruby and Yang looked at each other standing on the pads while grey stood in the middle of them. Speaking of Gray there was something off about him. He was constantly smiling and there was a strange yellow green-ish gas-like aura around him. Everyone was ready for what happens next… Except one person. After Ozpin's speech people started to fly off the cliff due to the launch pads. "Um, what type of landing strategy are we using?"

"Your own."

"Oh ok. Where are the parachute-"

"COME ON JAUNE NO MORE QUESTIONS LETS KILL SOME GRIMM WHOO!" Shouted Gray while flying through the air. "WAHHH!" Was Jaune failed excuse for a battle cry. Gray activated SPINE into it's scythe form and slammed it into a tree. Sliding down until the very bottom Gray dropped down.

Ruby Ran through the forest looking for a specific partner, until she runs into a certain heiress. Ruby continues to move even though her legs aren't. _Darn you inertia!_ Come to a complete stop just inches from Wiess she smiles. Wiess clearly annoyed walks off. "Wait! Comeback we are supposed to be partners!" Ruby then notices Wiess coming back and drags her off. "At no point does this make us friends." Wiess stated. "You came back!"

* * *

Ruby and Wiess continue to walk and argue as they continued to find they're peices."…You're too slow." A blur of rose petals fly's in Wiess' face before Ruby appears in front of her.

"See? I'm not slow. Look, Wiess you're going to see a whole different side to me today. And after that you'll say:' Wow the Ruby chick is so cool… And I wanna be her friend.'" Ruby blurted before dashing off again. "RUBY!" Wiess looked around for her dunce of a partner. Just before hearing a growling noise. Wiess readied her Rapier and stood her ground as a pack of Beowolfs came out of the tree and bushes. Readying herself for an attack she she's a blur of of grey come from a big tree.

"RAHAHAHA!" Laughed the blur. Wiess then watched in satisfaction and horror as the Alpha of the pack was decimated before her. Leg gone, arm gone, Jaw ripped off etc. Wiess started to make out the blur. It was at least 16 feet tall and was wearing pants and a coat?

 _What? No, that can't be_.

Once the beast stopped its brutal display of torture he looked at the rest of the pack and Wiess got a view of its face. It had the same face as that man that was shirtless last night, but his face was deformed. Instead of lips he had another set of teeth and a third behind the other set. His face had gray fur on the rims of items, the actual face looked human but had the texture of wolf skin, rough. He had a set of long wolf ears, and his eyes where the same color but the irises had taken full control of the eye, leaving behind a void-filling set of black eyes his arms where significantly bigger and had more hair on them. His hands could grab any human and squeeze the life out of them, and his coat that he keeps open was looked stretched ripped but still held together. Somehow his boots grew with him. The beast that was now apparently Gray looked directly at Wiess, its third set of teeth gave a very terrifying toothy smile.

Wiess was terrified, she couldn't move. She was helpless as the pack of Beowolfs ran away, as well as Gray came closer to her only to where she had her head tilted all the way back looking at his terrifying teeth. Wiess did the only thing she could, she screamed. Ruby heard the scream and ran towards the sound. Once she found her she looked up in shock. She walked next to Wiess with wide-eyes. " **Hey guys!** " The abomination spoke… IT SPOKE! "Gray… Is this, you?" Asked Ruby. She knew he could do this but not THIS! "What happened?" Wiess was shocked on how Ruby was so calm. Grey laughed.

 _That laugh was horrifying!_ Weiss thought.

Screamed Wiess in her head. **"Oh, I forgot. I went through…. Changes with this Ruby. Let's say I got more… Scary, Terrifying, More nightmare fuel like etc etc. So… You two partners?"**

"Uh, yeah me and Wiess are partners!"

 **"Wiess and I, Ruby."**

"Don't give me a lecture in that shape! Form! Thing!"

 **"Oh, Sorry. Not the best way to look when you're telling someone something, huh?"**

"EXCUSE ME!" Wiess interrupted. Never has she ever been so confused. "WHY ARE YOU… YOU?!"

 **"Well princess, calm down and, I'll tell you later but first we have to get those relics. Ruby. You have any idea where the temple could be?"** Gray stated. "Um. No" Ruby responded.

 **"Very well then follow me. I smell Yang and Blake this way."** With that he walked off. Ruby happily skipped next to him spouting words about cookies and other "Ruby" stuff. Wiess was...Wiess was shocked, flabbergasted, dumbfounded. But eventually followed the L.R.R.H duo.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

Team GRW had made it to the temple. They spotted Yang and Blake and ran over. Yang and Blake didn't know Gray was… Gray. They immediately freaked out. Blake ran for cover while Yang stood her ground. She then jabbed Gray leg which caused him to trip. Gray then crashed into a tree causing it to fall over on him. **"Ow! Son of a Bitch!"** Although Gray had a different kind of voice it was more of a combination of monster and Gray.

"Gray?" Questioned Yang.

 **"Yeah? What other crazy ass monster would run up to you with your sister. Speak and also wear clothes?! Get this thing off of me!"**

"Ok jeez! Ruby, can you cut it in half for me?" Ruby quickly salutes and cuts the tree and half and Gray shoves it off. **"Good God, think before you punch."** Gray moans as he tries to pick up one or the relics. Ruby runs over grabs her, and gives Gray his. **"Thanks. Hey, do you hear flapping?"** The gang looks up and sees something they all don't want to see. Except Gray up in the sky a Nevermore was slightly dive bombing at him. Everyone ran for cover while Gray stood completely still. **"Oh, come on! Let's do this!"** Gray then gave a horrifying roar challenging the Nevermore as well as scaring any other Grimm that would be around.

* * *

The Nevermore slammed into Gray but, Gray grabbed its wings and sinking his claws into them. Then proceeding to rip them out which caused the Nevermore to caw in pain. Realizing its mistake, the Nevermore tried to fly away but Gray readjusted his hands and ripped out muscles and bone allowing the Nevermore to flap its wings, it couldn't do anything. Scrambling around the Nevermore succumbed to Gray. Gray started to beat everything out of the Nevermore. Ripping off its legs, stuffing one down its throat, and smacking it down with the other leg causing it to go further down, was a huge indicator. Gray then bit into the neck of the Nevermore and swung his head around like a puppy playing with its toy. The neck of the Nevermore was torn open like a gift on Christmas, Gray's teeth slicing though like a hot knife through butter. Ruby and thought it was over. "GRAY! It's dead! Stop!"

Gray finally satisfied with the now dead mangled mess of a bird, stopped. **"Ok, let's go then."** If Blake and Wiess weren't scared before, they are now.

* * *

 _An hour later_

The gang make it back to Beacon in one piece and once again they made it to the auditorium. Where currently Ozpin was listing off the new teams. "… Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky lark. You four have collected the black Bishop pieces and so this team will be name Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Next Jaune, a guy with a magenta strip on his hair a really happy girl that likes sloths and Pyrrha Nikos. A champion fighter. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you have retrieved the white Rook pieces, and so your team name will be Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune was… Dumbfounded. "Wha?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said before continuing. "And last but not least, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Yang Xaio Long and…"

"And?" Asked Ruby.

"Mr. Gray. You five have collected the white knight pieces and so this team shall be named Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

"Uh, Sir um, what about my part of the team where's my name?" Questioned Gray, while throwing an arm around Ruby. "Where's the G?"

"Yes about that. I just thought RWBY would sound better than RWBYG, don't you think?" Responded Ozpin causing the whole room to erupt with laughter. Even Gray was laughing. "Looks like this is going to be… an interesting year."

* * *

 _In a ware house some where_

"…Open it." ordered a man properly known as Roman Torchwick. The henchman he commanded did what he was told he opened a case. Roman grabbed one of the cases contents. In his hand was a crystal of dust. Roman sighed. "We're gonna need more men."

* * *

 **Man! Two in one Night? Good lord? Anyways Rate and review and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Demonstrations and Anger

Gray awoke to the sound of the worlds loudest whistle in history. Times that by the fact that he has wolf like hearing. "GRAAHH!"

"AHHHH!" Weiss screamed.

"GOOD MORING TEAAAAM RWBY! PLUS THE G!" Shouted Ruby.

"Good Lord! Please, if you're going to do that tell me! Because I'm all aboard this idea but, OW!" Moaned Gray rubbing where his wolf ears would be.

"Sorry! But we have plenty of things to take care of! First off Decorating!" Listed off Ruby.

"Decorating?!" Repeated a more than annoyed Weiss.

"We STILL have to unpack as well." Added in Blake that was currently holding a suitcase. Below said suitcase was Gray still recovering from the ear shattering whistle. The suitcase explodes with its contents and thus, raining on poor Gray.

"And clean." Blake continued.

"ALLRIGHT! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and they're fearless leader Ruby, have begun there first mission. BANZAIIII!"

"BANZAI!" Yelled to very energetic Yang and Blake.

"BANZA-Hey wait what about me?" Questioned Gray. Why wasn't he part of the mission? He wasn't just some random character that just so happens to be great friends with his leader? Was he?

"Oh, yeah and Gray."

"Whatever."

One Montage later,

Once done with fixing up the dorm and making it more 'home', the gang looked at their accomplishment...If the word accomplishment meant five beds thrown to and fro then they somehow managed to have the best thing for an accomplishment. "This isn't going to work." Weiss stated.

"Yeah? Actually I think that this could work. Have a big orgy pile of beds and blankets? Just sayin'. It would work out for me. Gah! Jeez, Yang it was a joke." Joked Gray in a sarcastic manner.

"I don't need your mind messing with poor innocent Ruby."

"I'm pretty sure Ruby has some dirty thoughts up in that cute cranium of hers. Right, Ruby?" Questioned Gray.

"It's- uh, um-gag-gah. An- ANYWAYS!" Ruby managed to force out. She did not want to . "I have an idea!" One to find a problem for the massive orgy pile of beds in the middle of the room, and two to try to hid the blush starting to show on her face.

One 2 second white cloud of construction, and cheap construction sounds later

Ruby had successfully found an out to the bed problem. The answer? Bunk beds! Ruby's bed tied by ropes on top of Weiss' bed, and Yang's bed supported by Blake's books, and Gray's being kind of thrown off to the left of Ruby's bed." OK! Now second order of business issss! Class. Now we have a class with Professor Port at 9-"

"What?! Did you just say nine o' clock?!"

"Uh, Y-"

"It's 8:55! You dunce!"

"Oh, GOD THE HORROR OF TIME!" Shouted Gray mimicking Weiss', well, shouting. Weiss clearly unpleased by Gray, stared at him with a less then happy expression. "Ok, yeah we should probably leave beforeIgetfrozenbyherstare-RUN!" Announced Gray kicking open the door and sprinting out the door, the rest of his team following. Team JNPR, heads peeking out they're door wondering why Team RWBY (plus G) was so worried. Then at the same second they realized that they're classes start at… oh, well 8:55.

So they then sprint out they're door. Team RWBY (plus G) and Team JNPR run through Beacon trying to get to they're classes. Gray's version of get ahead was basically leap frogging over every one. Ruby, seeing this as a great idea followed with said version of "Getting Ahead".

Finally, they reach their destination cramming themselves all into the doorway at the same time. Wiggling doing other types of body motions that would be considered having a seizure, they somehow managed to free themselves form the horrors that would be known as the Door Frame.

Class was…interesting and uninteresting. Professor Port was droning on about his childhood and mean while 2/5 of Team RWBY (plus G) was asleep. Then Port says something Not funny, trying to BE funny, and ends up waking Gray and Ruby up. Port, continuing on his story didn't notice Gray or Ruby's shenanigans.

Making faces, drawing pictures of him picking they're NOSES. Although Port couldn't or decided not to see them, someone was forced to: Weiss. EVERY SINGLE FACIAL EXPRESSION. PICTURE. BOOGER THEY PICKED OF THEY'RE DOUNCE-Y… NOSES was pushing her farther and farther off the edge of Anger Mt. And at last an opportunity happened.

"… Among you thinks they are the embodiments of these traits?" Instantly raising her and Weiss immediately shouts: "I do sir!"

"Oh, do you? Well we'll see in a second. Mr. Gray!"

"Huh?"

"Please grab your weapon and combat gear."

"Yes sir!" With that said as well as a stupid salute to add in Gray dashed out the door to fetch his things. He then comes back with his gear just as fast as he left. "Ok, Mr. Gray please get ready for this demonstration. Oh, are you ok showing your 'difference'?." Ruby and Yang had known about Gray's 'trait'. Weiss and Blake saw a glimpse however were still confused.

Port decided to show said trait to this class. Gray hearing what Port had said immediately starting to… morph? Fuse? Transform? Transform into his wolf-like form. However he switched it up a bit instead of the hulk 16-foot mass of shear nightmares, he consisted of more hair around the face and arms.

Speaking of arms he had shaggy hair and razor sharp claws. Gray still had his razor sharp teeth and his long wolf ears, instead of his normal boring human ones. Some of the class panicked, jumped out of their seats, or both.

"Now, now class nothing to be afraid of. This is Gray special ability. You should be happy. One: because you get to witness its power and Two: To not have this power on the wrong side. Now Gray get ready." Port warned. With that he sliced the lock keeping a Boarbatusk inside.

The Boarbatusk, realizing its escape has come and their prey in sight, sprinted straight out of the cage. Charging Gray, the Boarbatusk expected a hit but instead felt its right hind leg fall apart. Gray easily side-stepped out of harm's way and had his arm out to the Boarbatusks leg. Gray then ran towards the beast and grabbed its tusks. "Gray the weak spot is its belly!" Informed Ruby while cheering him on.

"Thanks Ruby but-" A loud blood chilling crack filled the air of the classroom. "Don't need to know its weak spot." Dropping the now broken neck of a Boarbatusk, Gray begins to calm down.

Raking his hair back the class finds that his ears are gone and his human ones have reappeared. "Bravo! Bravo my boy! Well done a great example of your strength. I've never seen some one break a Boarbatusk neck with its own head and tusks!"

"Uh, Thanks."

 **RINGG**

"Well class I believe that's all we have time for. Tomorrow, Ms. Schnee you will be up." As everyone was leaving Wiess stomped out while the rest of her team and the entire class ran up and congratulated Gray, as well as asking plenty of questions. Weiss was infuriated.

 _How DARE Gray take HER could've-been glory?! Calm down. Relax. It's fine so wait? He's not better than me? Besides you promised yourself that you'd be nice to people. But that DUNCE. WHAT TYPE OF LEADER PICKS THEIR NOSE?! Relax Ozpin must have a reason for picking HER._

Wiess continued to walk down the halls but then remembered that her team would need not perishables. Might as well fill that duty.

On that note, Wiess went to Vale.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Strangely Wiess comes back to the dorm at 11:20 only to see as usual Gray's head on the floor while his body wrapped around his blanket like he was some sort of mummy. And to see Ruby asleep with candles and books.

 _Hmmm. So she is actually trying for once hopefully she can keep that working streak._

Thought Wiess. Climbing into her nightgown, she then lets her hair down, out of it's ponytail, before slowly falling asleep.

 _Gray was pretty cool though._

* * *

 **And with that this chapter has come to a close. If you enjoyed that please favorite and follow because that allows me to see that you want more of this. Also why not share this with friend's people you just met, not friend's family and more. So we can watch this grow into something beautiful. Also again, if you haven't noticed my content will have some pretty HEAFTY jokes or mentions here and there. Again, also I have noticed I didn't go through Gray's semblance. HOWEVER you will see that next chapter or in fifteen or 20 minutes depending on when I want to show these to the world's eyes. If you haven't noticed Gray was slightly heavy inspired by Bloodborne ( Bloodborne belongs to From Software THOSE DICK BAGS) : The music, The outfit lots of things even kind of Grays semblance. Anyways thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next one!**


	5. Cardin Abuse

**I'm Baaack! Ready for another chapter here we go!**

* * *

"... We need out rest!" Shouted Nora. The NPR of Team JNPR, was slightly worried for they're leader, wondering where he was.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Well, at least some of them were worried. Jaune only over-heard the three talk about him before gently closing the door, sighing.

"Hey Jaune!" Shouted a hyper-active girl and a strong 'stallion' simultaneously. Jaune turned around only to be greeted by Ruby and Gray.

Ruby in her usual sleeping attire and Gray's but without a shirt. Gray had his arm around Ruby, and Ruby was basically clinging to him for dear life, while drooling a bit and having a small blush.

 _H_ _ow have these two not gone out yet?!_

"H-hey guys."

"What's up? You seem down." Spoke Gray.

"I messed up."

"By what? Locking yourself out again?" Ruby asked in a joking manner.

"No! I got it right here! I yelled something dumb, Cardin has me blackmailed, and Pyrhha won't even talk to me." Jaune sighs. "I'm starting to think coming to Beacon was a mistake." Gray and Ruby look at each other quizzically.

"Nah."

"Nope." Was Ruby and Grays attempt at helping Jaune.

"Huh? What were you two on about?" The stressedblonde questioned.

"Look Jaune," Started Gray. "You can't mess up now. Your not at home anymore where your mom will help you... Look, Ruby had the same problem, she thought that she was a terrible leader. But, after a quick pep talk and hugs, she realized that she's a great, adorable, cute, leader after all. She was able to figure things out because me."

"Gray stop talking about me!" Ruby was blushing even more now. "Focus on the task at hand!"

"Sorry. Anyways Jaune, everyone needs help to get over dumb problems. And then some cases, you need to do things by yourself, once again, I ask Ruby if she needs help but she wants to do things by herself. The point I'm trying to say is to want help but to not over-do it. Be independent, but also ask for help. You're in Beacon now, and a leader! You probably have no idea what your doing do you?"

"No."

"Then get help! Every hero needed some kind of assistance!" That got to Jaune.

 _He's right._

"Hopefully, that helped Jaune." Ruby yawned.

"It did. Thanks, guys. You two are the best!"

"No problem! Come on Gray! We need our beauty sleep!"

"Your beautiful enough! What do you wanna be, Sleeping Beauty?!" The boy joked while giving the young leader a squeeze.

"Gray!"

"Sorry! Goodnight Jaune!" With that, the crazy couple left.

 _Those two need to date already. They're perfect for each other._

Before Jaune could go in his room he got another "Favor" from his "Best Friend" Cardin. Sighing Jaune went to do whatever favor he needed.

* * *

 _The day of the Field Trip in Forever Fall_

Team's RWBY plus the G, JNPR and CRDL as well as other students where walking in the beautiful forest called Forever Fall. "This forest may be amazing but remember class, Professor Peach has asked you to collect a bottle of sap held within each of the trees, which held deep within this forest. Now this forest does have Grimm in here, so, stick with your teammates." As soon as Goodwitch said that Gray head-locked Yang and Ruby.

"Come on Guys lets go!" He shouted running ahead dragging Yang and Ruby, both equally excited. Cardin then dragged Jaune along with his team. Pyrhha looked... annoyed. A trait that is never really shown on the woman's face.

 _15 minutes later_

Team CRDL were sitting on they're butts, leaving to Jaune recover all the sap from the trees. Exhausted, Jaune collapsed on the ground. "Nice job, Jauney Boy. Now pick those up and follow me. I gotta plan." Cardin snickers. Not much longer, Team CRDL plus the J were above Team RWBY and JNPR without the J. "So thanks, to Jauney Boy here, he retrieved a box of Wraithwasps. And we are going to put them to use. Now according to one of the essays he wrote for me, these things love sweet things. So, Jaune would you please pick up a bottle of sap?"

"Uh? Why?" The confused boy asked.

"Payback." Cardin then point to Gray helping Ruby. "He think's he's better than me? We'll see. Jaune, throw the sap at him."

"But-"

"Or, I'll just have a quick talk with Goodwitch." Jaune slowly got up and looked at Gray. Ruby was squeezing the life out of him, the usual with the two best friends.

 _I can't do this he helped me last night! He's a great friend. That's it!_

Jaune had enough of Cardin's bull, Jaune then threw to bottle at Cardin, effectively smashing it on his chest. Cardin chuckled at this action. "Oh, you really messed up." The members of team CRDL grabbed Jaune and proceeded to beat him. However, Jaune didn't regret anything.

 _Gray helped me realize my dumb mistake. And I don't regret this._

"You really shouldn't have done that Jauney Boy. I'm going to break you into little pieces then, sent you back to momma." Cardin then pulled back his arm, releasing another pinch onto Jaune, however a bright light shined around him knocking the bully back. Jaune shocked at the random light, felt a kick on his back. Once again Team CRDL surrounded him. Suddenly, a roar filled the air. Turning around, Team CRDL discovered the source.

A really. Big. Ursa. The Ursa was covered in bones and extremely dangerous looking. The RDL of Team CRDL ran off while the Ursa sniffed Cardin, the sap was the reason to attack. The Ursa then smacked Cardin down. Jaune needed to do something, although he really didn't want to.

* * *

 _Back with Team RWBY and (J)NPR_

Gray sniffed the air, and found two scents. The sap, and one pissed off Ursa. It was close. Ruby saw the boy looking at the air and questioned him. "Hey, Gray. You ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Look, uh, I-I'll be right back ok?"

"Oh, Ok.. Hey wait!" Ruby didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Gray was sprinting running towards the scent more and more. Yellow aura-like gas was leaking from him. Then, a cross between a human and beast-like roar.

Backto his 16-foot beast from he sprinted towards the scent once more. Finding the Ursa, Gray then dug one of his hands into the ground, the ground cracking as he continued to run. Finally reaching the Ursa, Gray yanked his hands up under the Ursa, lifting it up briefly, causing it to slide across the opening. Jaune, relieved that he didn't have to handle this alone, heard Gray speak to him. " **Jaune! Get that sorry excuse of a human being out of here and get the others! As well as Goodwitch!** "

"What about you?"

" **I'll be fine I got something up my sleeve.** " Gray growled. Jaune then ran off, Cardin in tow. Running to his team Jaune he told them everything, Team RWBY overhearing what was going on. "... And Gray is by himself fighting some crazy Ursa!"

"What?! Where?!" Ruby panicked. Jaune then told them to follow him after the blonde ordered Cardin to get Goodwitch. Running back to Gray, JNPR and RWBY saw him going toe-to-toe with the Ursa. However something was off with Gray. His hands weren't the huge hands with claws. Instead his hands were more deformed, thumb in the middle of his hand, and his four fingers at the tip of his long, wide hands, including razor sharp claws. His arms had more than normal hair, the hair was so long that it flowed in the wind, unnaturally so.

Hair, mixed with fur, grew longer and more thick on certain patches of Gray's skin. Currently, Gray was in the middle of a strength test with the Ursa. "Mrs. Goodwitch! Please do something!" Shouted Ruby. "Gray's going to get him self hurt!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Rose, but if we try anything now we will get ourselves caught in the crossfire. I'm afraid we will have to wait." Then the group witnessed Gray pick up and toss the Ursa. The large monster flew into a tree, smashing it. Gray leaped at the Ursa, slamming his abnormal hands on it's head. The bear-like monster recovered, and slashed Gray across his chest. That was the last straw.

Gray then activated his semblance, electricity leaking off his arms whIle sparks and blots of electricity shot everywhere. The coattails of his overgrown light trench coat gently floating due to the use of his semblance. Gray smashed his fist into the Ursa's head making it's whole body spin 180 degrees. The angered boy ran to it's stomach and gripped it's head with his right hand, grabbing it's jaw with his left.

Getting a better grip by grabbing the inside of the Ursa's mouth, one hand on the jaw and the other on the rest of it's face. Pulling it's face apart Gray also activated his semblance shocking the Ursa while pulling it's mouth open. Slowly but surely, Gray began to show progress.

The Ursa's jaw would open more and more, blood slowly spurting out of the Ursa's face. Finally the beaten monster's jaw held no more resistance, ripping completely off. The Ursa fell over chocking on its blood, however Gray wasn't finished. The maniac started to rip the Ursa's belly out from the outside. He accelerated and accelerated his speed, ripping more and more flesh out from the Ursa.

Gray you can stop now!" Shouted Ruby, waving trying to get his attention, but Gray slowly came to a stop. "Gray!" Ruby shouted again getting his attention by holding a deformed finger. Looking down, he smiled at Ruby who then repeated the action. Most people would think that Gray was some sort of freak, monster, abomination yada yada yada. Ruby and Yang looked passed all that.

It wasn't Gray's fault he was like this. Somehow, Ruby found it easy to look past it. Maybe it was from the feats of power and strength shown and maybe it was Gray crazy personality. Whatever it was Ruby loved it. Jaune ran (meaning slowly walking up to Gray due to the fact that he looked terrifying) "Hey Gray! Thanks for saving me and Cardin."

"Oh, I was trying to save you not Cardin speaking of the god-forsaken piece of crap where is he?" Looking around they found the scared bully. "Go get him Jaune. If he tries anything, I'll break his legs... and maybe every bone and vein, and everything in his body." Stated Gray, returning to normal again. Jaune sauntered over to Cardin and shoved him over.

"Jaune, who do you think you are?!" Gray quickly, and loudly coughs getting the brute's attention.

"You'd better have a normal conversation with him if you know was good for you." Gray threatened.

Jaune then spoke up. "Cardin look. I don't want anything to with you, get out of my face, life, sight, anything involving me, got it?" Jaune completely changed personality. Walking away Gray and Ruby followed. Ruby and Gray making faces.

"Nice job, Jaune. nice job."


	6. The Train Has No Brakes

Currently the gang (Team RWBY plus the G and JNPR) were currently in the middle of a fast-paced lecture/lesson of the Faunus War. Gray was half-sleep, and half-bored out of his mind of the lesson. Every time he dosed off, Ruby would poke him and wake him up. As for the rest of our brave heroes and heroines, everyone was awake and interested...Except for Jaune who just so happens to be seated below Cardin. As Oobleck asked questions, wanting answer for said questions, Cardin dropped a wad of paper on Jaune's head, startling him. "Zwagah!"

"Mr. Arc! Glad your finally able to contribute to class! Now, what is the advantage?"

"Uh. Um, gah."

 _Quick Jaune think of something!_

Pyrrha, trying to assist Jaune in his stumble to find an answer, mad hand gestures, and other do-dads to signal what the answer was. "Uh, Binoculars!" Jaune shouted, extremely proud of his answer...Only to be shot down by the entire class's laughter. "Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a person." After this extremely ignorant sounding sentence, it was followed by Gray's laughter. "What so funny?" Cardin was confused.

"Oh, it's just that you are completely idiotic," Gray responded wiping away a stray tear.

"Oh, really? You know, I don't like that kind of talk about me."

"Want me to break your arms again, like they were twigs? And then smash your face in at a million miles an hour? I'll also do Nora a favor, and break your legs."

"YEAH!" Nora shouted energetically, only to be shushed by Ren. Gray then continued to taunt Cardin.

"And then you'll pee your pants in front of everybody again. That sound like a plan?" Now it was Cardin's turn to get a wave of laughter splash over him.

"You got a problem?!"

"Actually, I think I know someone who has the answer." He then points to Pyrrha, who then says the actual answer, giggling at Gray's remark. Class continued on as if nothing happened, except for the fact that Cardin and Jaune were called out to stay after class. Class soon ends and Team RWBY plus the G, as well as Team NPR walked out of the class. Yang was being dragged by Blake to go study while Weiss went, where ever Weiss went. Nora and Ren went where ever they went to leaving Gray, Ruby and Pyrrha at the door to the classroom. "Well, I'm going to wait for Jaune you guys can go ahead." With that said Gray and Ruby walked together. Once again Ruby and Gray walking side by side, Ruby hugging his arm.

 _All the darn time she does this._

"Hey, uh, Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you always hug my arm?"

"Ugh, well, you see.."

 _Think Ruby think!_

"Uh, because I just like to?"

"Oh! whatever."

 _Holy crap he believed that?!_

Honestly, Gray could care less. "Oh Yeah! Ruby, wanna head to the training room and spar? We could work off each other since we both use scythes."

"Except yours has thirty different modes in it's other thirty different modes."

"Whatever!"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

* * *

 _Back with Jaune and Pyrrha_

Currently, Arkos was on top of the school roof. Jaune looks down and literally jumps to conclusions. "Well, Pyrrha I know I'm depressed but I'm not that depressed."

"No! Nononono! I didn't bring you up here for that! Jaune, I could train you up here!"

"Huh?"

"I know you've been having trouble with class and I think I could help you!"

"You think I need help?" This wasn't how Pyrrha thought he would take this.

"No! That's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

 _TAKE THE HELP JAUNE!_ Thought Pyrrha.

"Jaune, Everyone needs a push from time to time. I mean, you made it Beacon. Beacon! That speak-"

"You're wrong."

"Huh? That's an awful thing to say of cours-"

"No, I don't! I wasn't really excepted into Beacon... I never went to any combat school, I didn't pass ant tests, I didn't earn anything to be here. I lied! I got some fake transcripts and I lied ok? I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve you as a partner."

"I could hel-"

"I don't need help! I SICK and tired of being the lovable idiot! I want to handle things on my own. Because if I can't do thing by my self then what good am I? Just please leave me alone ok?" Pyrrha wanted to help but did what she was told. Jaune was all alone again. until some else stepped in the doorway.

* * *

 _Gray and Ruby_

"Alright, Ruby you ready?! I'm ready when ever!" Gray was enthusiastic for this. Ruby and him had never fought before...everything.

"Yup on three, ok? One...Two..." She never said three. They both charged, Gray running full speed, SPINE's blade in hand while the rest of the weapon was in snath form instead of its usual shotgun form, while Ruby was using Crescent Rose as a momentum builder.

 _Ok Ruby! Gray is fast and has a long and short range weapon. Gotta be faster and think ahead!_

With that said, Ruby goes for a slice at Gray's head but Gray quickly dodges out of the way. Slamming the tang of the blade of SPINE into the snath extending it into it's normal size, he then slams the blade into the ground slowing him down as well as breaking up the ground. Spinning around, he sees Ruby flying full speed into him, slashing across his chest. Blocking some force of the attack with the snath he then throws Ruby forward. Placing SPINE diagonally across his back, he then throws SPINE outward and to his left shoulder keeping one hand at the end of the snath. Momentum carrying the weapon it slashes Ruby flying her back a few feet, SPINE then swings around Gray's left shoulder and it goes around for one more attack. Due to Ruby being on the ground, SPINE only hits air, relieved of the attack missing checked her aura.

 _Yellow already?! How is that possible?!_

Quickly looking up she notices a blade come screaming at her head. Aiming Crescent Rose away from her, she then fires, the recoil sliding her away from harms way. Still, she could hear the force and power of Gray and his weapon slamming down on the ground, once again breaking it more and more.

"COME ON SIS YOU CAN DO THIS!" Shouted an all too familiar blonde. Blake, her sister, and Weiss were cheering her on, wanting their leader to win instead of the Big Bad Wolf. Ruby happy that her team is here didn't see the deadly blade hook around her and pulled her closer to Gray. Once closer, she felt a knee hit in her stomach hard, lifting her up a few feet of the then felt the blade hook around her and throw her across the room. Coughing from the powerful blows, she then checks her aura again, after making sure Gray was well away.

 _Red?!_

"Come on Little Rose! Show me something interesting!" Screamed Gray. He then shouted and dashed straight for her. Breaking off the blade off the snath he was ready to end this. But Ruby had some tricks till up her sleeve. Activating her semblance, Ruby dashed behind a confused Gray, before slashing him upwards across the back, then dashing in front of him. Spinning of her heel, Ruby pushed Crescent Rose out in a windmill motion, firing her sniper to keep momentum.

Gray moved back from the spinning windmill of death. "Yeah, atta girl!" He yelled. Checking his aura it was at the brink of yellow to red. While he was distracted, Ruby could attacked him. Launching a horde of combos and attacks. While she continued to pound Gray, she didn't realized a yellow aura-like gas emanating from Gray. Then, a explosion of blood erupted from Gray, and once again he was back at his 16 ft wolf-like form. "Alright Ruby It's over now!" Launching forward Gray slammed his huge hands down, while activating his semblance slamming lightning all over where he and where Ruby used to be.

 _God, I forgot about that!_

Gray then ran forward and slashed at the ground however Ruby dodged out of the way. "BREAK HIS LEGS!"

"Nora?! Where did you come from?!" She just popped out of nowhere. Yang needed to know.

"We just heard Gray yelling and needed to see what was happening" Calmly stated Ren. Back to the action, Ruby was constantly counterattacking Gray. But, she was running out of options. Gray then quickly slammed his hand down a bolt of lighting shooting upwards and shoot Ruby up into the air, effectively ending the battle. Ruby continuing to fall as caught by a set of normal arms. "Ruby! Are you ok?!" Gray was immediately worried for Ruby well-being thinking his crazy side got the best of him. However, Ruby was glad that side came out. She kind of liked the crazy Gray, found it "sexy".

 _Jeez, I'm turning into Yang_ _._

"Gray I'm fine that was a great fight."

"Are you sure? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. I-"

"Gray." She stated while placing a hand on his cheek. "I-I'm f-fine. Trust me." Gray sighed. Ruby liked it when Gray was overprotective of him. He ways always like that with her.

"Ok. You do know I get worried about you right?" Ruby giggles and hugs him, in which Gray returns.

"Of course you do."


	7. Dates and Diversions

"UGH!" Ruby was exhausted boring classes, her team having other things to do and Goodwitch making sparring a pain in the butt. Probably getting them ready for the tournament. But, now she can relax, and also talk to a certain some one. The leader's sister had quickly found out about the younger's 'crush' on Gray. There had been plenty of times Ruby has come to conclusions that Gray likes some one else: Velvet, Blake, Nora, Yang, Pyrrha and the list continues. Once Ruby had told Yang her 'excuses', and the blonde grew furious. Albeit at Ruby instead of Gray.

 _'You are not out of his league! My lil' sis deserves whoever she wants!'_

Ruby remembered that so-called 'speech' and shivered. Yang was right, though she was just to scared to tell him. Lazily opening the door, she was welcomed by screaming. "SCREW YOU, YOU DRAGON PIECE OF CRAP!" Well, that was Gray alright.

"Uh, Gray? Could you tone it down just a little?" Ruby was not it the mood for yelling. Too bad she lives in the same room as Weiss, the girl that yelled at her the second she met her. Gray turned around and smirked warmly, causing Ruby's heart to skip a beat.

"Sorry Ruby, your not the only one who's suffering." Pointing to Yang's bunk, Gray gave Ruby's attention to her older sister, staring at Gray. Team RWBY plus the G recently got a gaming system, due to Yang and Gray saving their money. Gray was currently in the middle of a dumb boss battle.

"GRAY! You almost had him!" Yang moaned.

"Well, this stupid game sucks! Not really, it's actually pretty cool."

"HEY!" Yang got into a whispering tone. "Don't you ever talk about this game I-don't-know-the-name-of like that!" Yang then got off her bunk. "Well, I'm going to head to Vale. You to love birds have fun~~!" With that, Yang walked out of the room.

"Gray? What's this?" Ruby wondered and pointed to the screen next to the window of they're dorm.

"Oh, it's some random game that me and Yang bought."

"I guess I'll watch." Ruby sat on Weiss' bed and watched. It was actually pretty interesting. After a graphic death, Gray asked Ruby an ironic question.

"Hey, Ruby. You ever dated someone before?" Ruby immediately stumbled. She has actually never had a boyfriend before, let alone dated someone.

"Uh, ah, um, n-n-no." Ruby whispered, embarrassed.

"Well then, Little Rose." Gray stood up and stretched. Was Ruby dreaming? "Ruby Rose. Would you like to go out to eat with me? Then go to see a movie? It could count as a date." He asked. Ruby was dumbfounded.

What?!

Ruby in her head responded normal, however, it ended up in a whisper. "Yeah, ok."

"Great! You probably will need Yang's help on an outfit and she is actually right here!" Flinging open the door, Gray and Ruby watched a blur of yellow crash to the ground in and 'oof'. Quickly getting up, Yang dashed to her sister and gave her the bear hug to end all bear hugs.

"OHMYGODI'MSOPROUDOFYOUNOWYOUCANWHERETHATOUFITIBOUGHTYOU YAYYY!" Clearly, Yang was excited.

"See you at 8 Ruby ok?" Gray winked and walked out of the room. Ruby quickly blushed and looked away.

"Ooooh, looks like Gray has a flirty side Ruby!" Yang calmed down while poking Ruby. "Hey! Stop Yang don't get any funny ideas!"

"Ruby you should be thinking of these things, not me." Yang had already sent a message to Blake who didn't respond and Weiss, who said she was on her way. Once Weiss was at the door to her room she kicked the door down.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Weiss startled Yang, who shoved Ruby into the bathroom to try out a dress she bought her a while ago. Yang quickly told the Schnee the details, like she was the queen of gossip. In the bathroom, Yang heard Ruby complaining. "Yaaaang! Stop telling everybody! And I hate this dress! Can I take it off now? Pleeaassee?"

"No! Come out now!" Her sister and partner yelled in sync. Sighing, Ruby slowly sauntered out the bathroom wearing the dress. It was a strapless maroon colored dress that was simple but beautiful. The back of the dress had diagonal maroon stripes, showing some of her back. The dress also clung to her but it wasn't too much to were the thing was strangling the life out of her. Finally, the dress went all the way down to her mid-calf's.

Ruby hated this thing that you'd call 'clothing'. She thought it was for super models. Yang whistled. "Wow, Rubes! Are you trying to seduce him?"

"It would help her date though." Added Weiss. Weiss though Ruby looked lovely.

"But it's too tight!"

"Ruby. Don't lie, its fine and it shows you off. You're going on a date! With Gray of all hunks!"

"Yang!" Ruby pouted.

"Ruby." Yang's tone grew more serious. "Please stop, you got what you wanted and now we just want to help you keep it. So please let us help." Ruby sighed. Yang was right, she wants this to work, and currently she needs all the helps she can get.

"Ok. Fine."

"Great! Now that we got that down. It's time for makeup!" Yang and Weiss both pulled up makeup kits from some under there beds.

Oh, No.

A few dreadful hours of makeup and dinner etiquette later.

Gray was currently waiting for the 'final touches' for Ruby. Gray was dress up in the best he could muster. He had a nice dress shirt and vest, while also was wearing dress pants and shoes. He looked decent, not old-school gentlemen style, but the best he could dress up before getting shoved out the door while the girls continued work on their leader.

Finally, Ruby walked, or shuffled, out of the room. Gray turned to her and drop his jaw in shock. Ruby looked amazing in the makeup that the team did. The makeup gave her a more mature look. Yang also put really luscious red lipstick on Ruby that Gray could not look away from. The boy then gulped.

 _This is going to be a lot harder now. Damn it, Yang, you caused her to look cuter! Thoroughly japed by the blonder brawler!_

Ruby was extremely nervous, shifting her weight between her feet. Did she look good? Did she look... What was the word Yang used? Sexy? In Gray's mind yes, yes, a million times yes. "So, Miss Rose." Gray spoke up confidence back again, as well as offering his arm. "Shall we be going?"

"Uh, heh, Yeah." She responded while hooking her arm with his and walking down the hall to the Airship docks, having a constant blush. Back inside the dorm, Yang, Weiss and Blake were all pushed up against the door. Once the Couple left Yang spoke up.

"So... wanna tail 'em?"

"Sure." Responded Weiss. Blake didn't say anything, however, she was going to be dragged into this somehow.

 _Meanwhile at Vale,_

Ruby and Gray where strolling down the dark streets of Vale heading towards they're first stop, a fancy restaurant. Ruby, shook slightly with nervousness.

 _Come on Weiss! Don't fail me now with proper manners!_

"You see them?" Yang said as she obviously looked around the restaurant with binoculars. The WBY of Team RWBY were sitting in a booth at the far back of the restaurant. "Over there." Pointed Yang. WB was ordering they're food while Yang scanned high and low for the couple.

Gray and Ruby sat down and soon found what they wanted, then they proceed to talk to each other. Ruby quickly found this fun and was opening up and stopped being so shy. Giggles and playful slaps across the table were exchanged. "Aww, my Rubes is doing great!"

"Mmhmm." WB responded enjoying their own time and food.

"I wished you guys would help." Yang said.

"Mmhmm." Yang sighed in defeat.

After they're meal, Gray and Ruby walked out and continued their date. "Yeah, so you saw Yang watching us with binoculars, right?" Gray found this humorous, Ruby was incredibly annoyed. Does she not trust them?! Then Gray though of something brilliant. "Hey, Ruby I got an idea. Follow me." The duo found their way to a hotel and walked in. Ruby was confused on what he was planning, the two then walked out the back door into an alley way. "Gray? What was the poi-"At that moment Ruby understood what his plan was.

 _Now Yang thinks we're doin-_

Ruby's faced blushed as red as her dress, shaking off the image that she wanted to continue to think of until she heard Gray again. "Hey, the movie theater! Come on Madam."

 _Back with Team WBY,_

Yang was shocked on what they just witnessed.

 **Gray**.

Took Ruby.

Into a **hotel**.

At the moment WBY saw a faint light turn on in the second story. Yang could see a silhouette of a man and a woman. The woman was as tall as Ruby! And had the same hairdo! Yang was feeling light headed. "Maybe we should go." Offered Blake. She knew Gray would never do something like this. Right? Weiss and Blake got on opposite sides of Yang and carried her home.

 _Back with the couple,_

The two make it into the movie theater. And went right into the movie. Once there the two relaxed. Halfway through the movie, Gray pulled the cheesiest move in the book.

 _The good ol' Yawn technique._

Yawning and stretching his arm to Ruby he pulled her closer. Ruby looked at him and shook her head, giggling quietly. "You're so goofy." She said as she moved closer resting her head on his shoulder. The 'love master' sighed in success.

 _Ah, get's em' every time... well, this one and only time._

Once the movie was over the two walked back to the Airship.

 _The night was perfect! There were no disasters! No, spying...well there was that. And it wasn't one of those one-night stands thingies! Now it's time to put Yang training to the test! Kissing..._ Ruby spoke in her mind. _You can do this!_

Finally reaching their dorm Ruby speaks up after the calming silence. "Gray, I had a wonderful time."

"Yeah so did I. Wasn't bad for _our_ very first date."

"Wait, 'very first'? Was this your first date too?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah. Honestly Ruby, for most of the things that you think I did in the past, I didn't."

"Oh."

 _Wait so that means he didn't... No! Bad Rubes! Never think that!_

The two stared into each other's eyes, void-filling black meeting innocent silver. Gray placed his hand on Ruby's cheek, causing her to blush and look away briefly. The dating duo then proceeded to close the small gap between them. The kiss was small and just enough to satisfy them, smooth soft, luscious red lips met some-what smooth ones. Ruby nuzzled her head further in Gray's hand while also allowing her to deepen the small kiss. Finally, Ruby pulled away smiling softly. Holding her hands behind Gray's head, Ruby dove into another, more heated kiss. The young leader peppered Gray with kisses before holding a final smooch.

Once again, the two parted lips, slightly out of breath. Gray then smiled. "Goodnight, Little Rose."

"Wait. Aren't you coming in?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nah, after the whole 'hotel' charade Yang probably isn't too happy. That, and with all of these smooches, I'm sure Yang will think we did what people do in hotels." Ruby giggles as the boy points to the many 'smooch marks' on his face. "'Might just hang around Vale for a while. That or beg team JNPR if I could sleep with them."

"Ok then, goodnight." She then plants a small, quick kiss on his cheek, leaving another smooch mark. Gray winks at her and walks away, leaving the little leader to squeal like a high-school girl.

* * *

 ***Flash forward to March 12th, 2016***

 **Man, there were a lot of mistakes for a DATING chapter. But, future Legendary fixed 'most' of them.**

 **Have a great Day/Night everyone!**


	8. The Tragic Pasts Of Others

"Isn't this just wonderful!" Chirped Weiss. The gang was currently walking about Vale taking in the sights.

"Yeah, Weiss you seem a bit to excited. Like _to_ excited." Gray was getting weirded out by Weiss.

"How could you not be!? The dances, the tournament, and just everything!"

"Man, you somehow made this boring." Yawned Yang.

"Quiet you!" Weiss scolded. Continuing the walk, the gang find themselves at the docks.

"So, Weiss _please_ tell me why we are spending our time off, relaxation to go to a dock?" Gray begged.

"Ugh, it smells like fish!" Ruby groaned while holding her noise to block out the disgusting smell.

"Well, Gray, I glad you asked. I wanted to-" Weiss then droned on about a fake explanation about 'introducing people to the Beacon students'.

"She is just trying to spy on them." Blake quickly summarized. Gray looked over to a small Dust store that had yellow tape and police officers around it. He quickly walked over and asked what happened.

"Ah, some goons stole all the dust." One cop said. "And they left the money in the register!" The other cop intervened.

"So, who do you think done it?"

"I don't know White Fang?"

"That's terrible." Spoke up Yang.

"Who the hell would need all that dust?" Gray felt a slap on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Ruby giving him an annoyed look yet happy look.

"No swearing!"

"I think it was the degenerates that you call faunus of the White Fang." Weiss commented with a disgusted look. Gray, Ruby and Yang looked at each other quizzically. What was that about?

"Degenerates? The faunus of the White Fang are just misguided." Explained the partner of Yang.

"Misguided? They are terrorists! They want the whole human race dead!" Weiss countered.

"Then they're... very misguided." The opposing colors dropped the conversation. Team RWBYG then heard shouting by the docks. Running over to the rail, the gang saw a blonde monkey faunus run out of the docks and hook his tail around a lamp post. The two cops from earlier ran over and try to calmly get him down, only to have a banana peel land on one of the cops faces. The Faunus then runs towards the team. He runs past them, after he sends a wink to Blake and a thumps up to Gray.

"Well, Weiss there's the competition."

"Quick! We must observe him!" The team then runs off to catch the monkey faunus. Gray ran like his life depended on it while chasing the Faunus. The sprinting duo turned a corner until Gray had hit a "road block". The only thing RWBY heard was the sound of a train crashing before turning the corner again.

"Oh, god Gray!" Ruby shouted before going to pick up her unconscious boyfriend off a random girl. When she couldn't pick him up Yang helped. The team minus Gray looked down at the girl that he apparently crashed into.

" **Sal** - _u_ -tations!" Said the girl, but not getting up.

"Uh, hey." The team greeted cautiously.

"Nice to meet you!" Once again the girl said while on the pavement.

"Uh, don't you want to get up?" Yang wondered. What is this girl?

"Oh, yeah I do!" The orange haired girl then quickly sprang up. "My name is Penny nice to meet you!" The four group of girls then introduced themselves, but Ruby had to explain who the guy that ran her over like she was a football player was. "Nice to meet you!"

"You already said that. Like three times."

"So I did." Ok, this was starting to weird _WEISS_ , of all people, out.

"O-K then, It was nice meeting you, Penny." Weiss said while slowly walking away.

"Bye friend!" Ruby last said before dragging Gray away. The second they turned around Penny was in front of them, scaring and confusing Weiss.

"What did you just say?"

"Uh..." Weiss stammered.

"Not you. You!" Pointing a Ruby, Penny continued. "Am I really you're friend?" Instantly WBY was saying no in their movements.

"Uh, yeah!" Her team then collapsed causing Gray to fall, due to Yang holding him up on his right side. Scrambling up, Detective Weiss then began to interrogate Penny, throwing questions at a million miles an hour. One question in particular caused Blake to snap.

" _What_ is with you and the White Fang? And Faunus in general?" Blake and Weiss then went into a fury of words that you call an 'argument'. Meanwhile, the only boy on the team began to wake up.

"ngh... ugh. huh? Whats going on?"

"AHH!" Ruby and Yang dropped Gray before he could get his footing, meaning he fell again...face first. "Oh no! Gray!" Just like that, Gray was unconscious. Again. While Weiss and Blake continued to argue.

* * *

 _Half an hour later back a Beacon..._

Gray had woke up again on the way back. Ruby was sitting by his side, nursing his head. Of course, Weiss and Blake had continued to argue. **For.** _half._ An. **_Hour._** "Wait so tell me why they are arguing?"

"Blake says that Weiss is being irrational, while Weiss is saying that the White Fang are terrorists and murderers." Ruby summarized.

"Hey, move outta way, please?." Ruby nodded before getting up. the concussed boy walked over to the white and black of the team that were at each others throats. Weiss was getting to the point of no return and so was Blake. "You're just a discriminatory little brat!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss countered. "The White Fang has been at war with my family for a long, _long_ time. Do you have any clue what the feeling of loss is? How it feels?"

No response. The white-haired girl continued.

"Well, when I was a kid I had to grow up with the fact that my family members were disappearing by the minute. Smiles, family faces, happiness...Were taken from my family, leaving behind the cold shell we can only hold on to for protection. Because of that I hated the White Fang. The faunus." The girl breathed in slowly. " _That_ is why I hate the White Fang. They have killed so many, family or not. _AND_ they're thieves!"

"Well, maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" Blake then gasped and stared at her team. She then ran out of the room. Everyone was frozen on what they just heard.

"I'll go get her." Yang said before running off to get her partner.

"Weiss..." Gray started.

"What are you, Gray?" Weiss asked quietly. The heiress still needed to vent. All that pent-up anger from earlier still needed to be released.

"What do you mean?" The concussed boy asked.

"I mean what I said. What. Are. You? Honestly, you're like a abomination. A normal, quirky guy that _then_! Then, turns into some crazy thing I can't even understand!"

"I-i-"

" _Also_! Ha, _also_ you're a psycho! You smile while butchering Grimm like its some type of game to you!"

"Weiss where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from facts! You are a freak. You're not natural. You're something that shouldn't be here. Alive. **"**

"STOP!" The small, angered voice of Ruby filled the awful atmosphere. "Weiss _enough_! You are just like the others! You have _no_ idea how many times Gray had heard that! To go through this... this... _harassment_! Because of what he is! Bullying, getting beaten, made fun of and the list continues! All because he was different! You have _no_ right to be mad at Gray! To yell at Gray! To bring all of his abuse back!"

 _How DARE Weiss say those terrible things to him! Gray never wanted his ability._ "Gray never even wanted to be ALIVE!" And this heiress had the AUDACITY TO SAY ALL OF THIS!? Weiss was shocked by Ruby.

"Wha-"

"Because of some people saying he's worse then faunus, he actually believed them! He wanted to die!" Tears trickled down the leader's face. "My _first_ best friend tried to take his own life. Because of people like YOU!" Ruby then collapsed on the floor, upset.

 _Nice one Weiss. You and you're family really know how to lose friends._

Weiss glanced at Gray. She could see a small amount of sadness, depression, regret, that he was alive. She saw that all in his eyes. The heiress immediately felt regret.

Ruby had managed to stop crying, however, the memories of Gray being sad, and hurting himself when they were younger, were burned into her mind. "If I wasn't there at the time, Gray would have been dead a long time ago. You would have never seen his face, known him. Heck, you probably wouldn't have seen _me._ " Her voice lowered.

Weiss held back the rare emotion she was feeling. Sadness. "Gray. I'm so sorry. I-i didn't know." Gray smiled a sad smile.

"Look, it's ok Weiss. Everyone makes mistakes..." He then hugged her. The heiress jolted at the action. How? How could he forgive her? If some random person did the exact same thing, she'd be enraged. The heiress was never a fan of hugs but, she could make an exception.

Gray was somehow stronger then Weiss. Physically and mentally. The white-haired girl was never beaten nor tormented. She also never tried to kill herself. However the boy did. Yet, here he is, always smiling, and being the same happy-go-lucky idiot. He somehow fought through his small sadness, the false truths that others gave him, and he came out a dork. Instead of hating he loved. He embraced his difference, embraced his harassers. Because of that, he was _way_ stronger then her in any shape or form and for that, she looked up to him. So instead of pulling away...

Weiss managed to hug back.

* * *

 **Man, A lot of stuff happened didn't it? Well this chapter had been in my head for a long period of time. I wanted Gray to be some sort of role model towards Weiss, and I wanted to give Gray more depth and not be some random guy that shows up. I want him to be a good character and respectable one. Thanks for reading everyone fav and review and now I'm going to take a shower.**

 ***Flash forward March 12th***

 **Good god this was depressing.**


	9. Pain and Changes

It had been two days since the argument and the reminder of Gray's past. The crew, minus Blake were searching for said missing person. Weiss had still felt a pangs of guilt for bringing up bad memories. However, Gray was unfazed by the past events.

 _How can he be happy with his past? Did people call him worst than Faunus? And I said much worse. God, I'm terrible._

"Hey, Gray?" Weiss was never the person to be nervous, guilty and so on. But this was too much to have on her shoulders.

"Yeah, Weiss? Wazup?" Gray responded while smiling.

 _Ruby's a lucky girl. Having that smile all to her self. Wait what?_

"I just wanted to say I am deeply sorry for what I've done. Bringing up those memories." Gray then chuckled.

"Oh, you're still worked up over that? Weiss for the second time it's fine. You want another hug?" This caused Ruby and Yang to giggle. Weiss blushed at the thought.

"I, no I- ugh!" And she stormed off. "Huh. Where in the world is this woman?"

"Who, Blake?" Yang asked.

"No, Penny." Weiss retorted. Yang shivered at the thought. The girl was certainly... Off. "Of course you're partner Yang."

"Oh, well I have no idea."

"You really are an imbecile aren't you?" Weiss sighed.

"Thanks! When some one uses a big word to describe me, I take it as a compliment." Yang salutes, while giving her hand to Gray to high five it. Weiss sighs again at the band of misfits in front of her, and walked off, again. "Hey whats an imbecile?"

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

"So, Sun." Blake spoke. 'Sun' was the name of the Faunus that ran out of the docks. Blake had meet him after her fight with Weiss and was staying with him, on the run.

"Huh?"

"Have you heard of the White Fang?"

"Yeah. A bunch of douchebags if you ask me."

"I was one of them."

"PFFFFF! I mean, most of them are." Sun tried to correct his mistake while Blake continued her story.

"I was there ever since we were peaceful. A little kid fighting to be equal. Until our old leader stepped down and a more...violent and hostile leader stepped into power. Because of that, I left. I didn't want to be apart of whatever slaughter they wanted."

"Did you tell you're friends about this?"

Silence.

A few hours later, the Faunus duo were putting they're heads together in order to think who was behind the Dust robberies. They soon came to a conclusion on who had been causing these robberies. The White Fang.

However, the newly discovered Faunus was hesitant. Why would they need that much dust? "Ohh!" Sun figured it out! "The only way to know that they are doing it, is to go to the place where they would do it, and not find them there! Right?" Only to explain it in a terrible way.

"Where would we go to find them in the action?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I know just the place." Sun smirked.

 _The Docks, Night..._

The Faunus' have made it to there spying location. The Docks. Over head, Blake witnessed a Bullhead flew towards the docks, then landing. After landing, a group of men ran out and started to steal the shipment of Schnee Dust.

All of them wearing the insignia Blake did not want to see. Then a man came out of one of the many Bullheads, giving insults. The man was a human.

 _This isn't right._

Blake then jumped down into the docks and ran towards a Dust crate to hide. Hiding behind some shipments, the Faunus heard the supposed human, properly known as Roman Torchwick, bossing around a White Fang solider. Quickly and silently, Blake ran behind Roman and slid her katana near his neck. "Wha-! Oh, for f-"

"Members of the White Fang why work with this scum?!" Blake questioned while removing her ribbon, revealing her cat ears.

"Oh, kid didn't you get the memo?" Roman laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and the White Fang are having a joint-business-"

"Tell me what its for or I'll end your little operation." Just then, more Bullheads landed.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a small operation." Roman used the Bullhead as a distraction. Smirking, he moved his cane just behind his foot and pulled the trigger. An explosion launched Blake back.

* * *

Ruby, Gray and Penny heard a small explosion far away. The trio looked up to see black smoke blocking the full slightly shattered moon. Sharing glaces, the trio ran towards the area.

RGP soon found themselves at the docks and saw White Fang fighting Blake and the monkey faunus. "Hey!" Ruby yelled getting Romans attention, while switching Crescent Rose into scythe form.

"Oh, hey little red! Isn't past your bed time?"

"Ruby. Are these people you're friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny back up! Gray and I got this!" After the warning, Roman fired his cane again hitting Ruby directly. The young leader flew back, smoke behind her flying body. Gray snapped his head at Roman. Three sets of teeth shown, lips gone, wolf ears shown. His hands deformed and evil looking, claws extended past they're normal human boundaries.

 **He Hurt Ruby! _Make Him Pay! Rip His Arms Off And Empty His Cane Into His Mouth_!**

A voice spoke up. It was like Gray's only... More terrifying. Demonic-sounding. Gray growled while getting into a fighting stance, Penny joining him. Gray's Aura emitted from him, a unearthly green.

Penny's back opened up, showing dozens of swords. Multiple White Fang circled them. Gray roared and dashed at them with incredible speeds, unable to be seen with his actions. Gray smashed his hand into a solider, impaling him. Opening his hand, the boy ripped the man in half, blood covering the ground. The White Fang were to focused on Gray when a blade sliced another man. Penny attacked attacked them all at once, somehow in sync with Gray.

Gray slashed two men with open hands, launching the two men into the air, leaving Penny the chance to impale them. Penny then distracted another solider while Gray ran behind him and bit into his shoulder shaking his head like a dog with a new toy. Flesh tearing and, screams filled the air as Gray put the man out of his misery. A White Fang soldier had attempted to stab Gray in the back only to be slashed by Penny, then Gray followed up with two jabs to the man and a strong kick, launching the man 100 meters back, and hitting a crate hard, efficiently breaking his back. The monster that was called, Gray roared and growled in anger.

 **KILL!** **KILL!** ** _KILL_!** **KILL! _ MAKE THEM PAY_!**

Once she recovered, Ruby watched in amazement as the murderous duo were fighting in a some what dance of swords and claws. A White Fang soldier charged into Penny before falling down. Scrambling up, the soldier glanced up to see Gray hovering over him before smashing his fist into the soldier's head. The man flew down onto the concrete, the soldier's skull cracked and broke up in his head before meeting the concrete as well, causing a large crack to form.

More White Fang ran up to him blades drawn but Gray was certainly ready. The boy grabbed the wrist of one of the men before shoving his own blade into they're stomach, then twisting the blade. Gray grabbed the skewered man's head before twisting it as well, causing the man's neck to snap violently and his corpse to fly upwards into the air. The boy then kicked to corpse, making it fly into another White Fang and stabbing the soldier as well, making a 'White Fang-ka-bob'.

Gray looked around only to see Penny getting slightly over-run, however the girl had things under control. Gray then saw the monkey faunus get launched back, by a familiar Dust round. Looking to where the Faunus came from, Gray saw Roman and Blake fighting furiously. The monkey faunus and Gray nodded at each other and ran towards the fighting duo. Blake was launched back and tried to recover only to see Gray and Sun run by.

Gray smashed his hands together while Sun had his nun-chucks ready. Sun ran in first and fought Roman along Gray's assistance. Gray kept his distance while Sun was close quarters. The boy saw Roman about to fire, so Gray grabbed Sun and pulled him back before jumping into the air and pulling a front flip. After the explosion, Gray slammed down his fist, digging his hand into the concrete. Gray had quickly discovered that Roman dodged the attack. Gray struggled to yank his hand out of the concrete while Roman pulled out a small switchblade. Activating it, he shoved it into Gray's left eye, reaching contact with the now stabbed eye. Gray yelled in pain.

Gray then yanked his hand out of the floor, knocking small rocks of concrete into Roman's face.

 **Kill The _BASTARD_!**

Blood was leaking out of the eye and he saw Blake run to him. "Are you ok?! God, I'm so sorry-"

"STOP! Get the faunus out of there. Now!" Blake complied and told Sun to fall back.

Gray then turned to Roman again, this time wanting to show terror, a nightmare to Roman. Three sets of teeth, claws razor sharp and his semblance was activated giving him a true nightmarish look, and the blade still stuck in his eye didn't help. Gray slowly sauntered over to Roman. The criminal fired another shot only to have it blown up before it reached Gray, a white aura was coming off of Gray like steam. The nightmare then dashed forward.

But Roman never saw that instead, he saw a white blur Gray punched him and activated his semblance, shocking Roman as well. The criminal flew back into a crate. Gray then sprinted towards Roman and stomping the ground shattering it but Roman wasn't there anymore. The cane-wielding maniac was running for a Bullhead. Gray then switched to his 16 feet freak of nature self.

Grabbing a Schnee crate, he threw it at the Bullhead. It would've made contact with the Bullhead but Roman fired once more at the crate blowing it up before it hit the Bullhead. as well as launching him forward to safety.

Gray roared and sprinted to the Bullhead, jumping and swiping trying to bring the Bullhead down. However the Bullhead was high enough to not take any damage. Gray roared in anger. Ruby quickly ran over to Gray to calm him down. "Gray." No response.

"Gray!"

Nothing.

"GRAY! Please stop, it's over now!" Gray then looked down at Ruby and relaxed. Back to his normal self, he embraced Ruby. Although his arms were still slightly deformed, the little leader hugged back. "Ruby..."

"Gray, I'm okay see?" She smiled but that smile quickly disappeared when she saw his face. "Gray you're eye! Oh, my god what happened are you okay?! We need to get you help."

"Nono no. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You have a freaking knife in you eye!" A little while later, cops had shown up, as well as the paramedics, which began to treat Gray. Ruby was holding his hand the entire time.

"Okay young man, we did everything we could but you're gonna have to wait till you get to Beacon."

"Yes, sir." Ruby was furious! They couldn't do anything?!

 _Help my boyfriend! HE HAS A KNIFE IN HIS EYE FOR DUST SAKES!_

Gray chuckles at Ruby's attempt to make a sad face. He kisses her cheek making the red clad girl blush. "I'm fine Little Rose." Yang and Weiss had showed up after Ruby contacted them. They saw Gray condition and immediately went to help him. Only for Gray to say he's okay. AGAIN.

Blake shifted to the worried bunch and got Weiss's attention. "Weiss I just wanted to say I'm no longer associated with the White Fan-"

"Stop! I don't care. But you got Gray hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Gray added.

"No! You're not!" Weiss scolded before turning to Blake again. "I don't care anymore. You said that you're no longer apart of them right?" Blake nodded. "Fine." Weiss then turned to Sun. "I'm not so sure how I fell about you!"

"YEAH! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby chirped happily.

"Don't forget about me!" Gray said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Gray too."

"I'm you're boyfriend and you _still_ forget about me!"

"Nononononono!" Ruby shouted while apologizing and giving Gray hundreds of kisses. The group of fighters laughed at Ruby's constant forgetting of her best friend and boyfriend. Meanwhile, Penny stared at the group of friends and acquaintances out a car window.

"Penny. You know not to go about the city." Spoke a man.

"I know sir."

"Don't worry. you're time will come." With that said The man and Penny drove off.

* * *

Ozpin was watching everyone cheer except for the couple. He needed to hide Gray's slaughter somehow. So, he called his "assets" and instructed them to hide whatever was at the docks.

He then sighed. "Gray try to be more careful. I can't cover for you forever." Ozpin then walked off.

* * *

At the medical area for Beacon, Gray and Team RWBY were at a medical room. Gray was sitting in the bed while Ruby gripped his arm. "Hey, why do I have this thing still in my eye?"

"Well, remember the paramedic said not to touch it?"

"Oh, yeah great." A doctor then walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Gray I have some good news and bad news."

"Well, doc lay it on me." The doctor sighed.

"Well, good news is that the blade isn't fatal. But the bad news is we need to remove it as well as you're eye." The whole room went quiet. Ruby looked at Gray with worry. The soon to be cyclops sighed, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure doc? Losing an eye, that's pretty bad." Gray voice was lowered

. "It's the only way to look some what normal again. Unless you want to have that knife in your eye the rest o-"

"Ugh, fine doc. When can you do it?"

"If everyone leaves we can get this operation over with in no time." Gray looked at his teammates. They all gave him saddened looks. They won't be able to see those mysterious black orbs, only one void filling ball. He gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry girls. Why don't you all go to your dorms you've all been through a lot." A new voice filled the atmosphere. The voice had belonged to Ozpin.

"Yes, Professor." They all said. RWBY said goodbye and Ruby gave Gray a kiss on the cheek, before walking out.

"Doctor, would you please get you surgeons ready?" The doctor nodded and walked out.

"Ozpin, sorry for tonight. I'm starting to hear that voice. The voice you told me my father had." Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, it quite alright. However is that why you went on a massacre?" Gray hesitated. He thought of Ruby's face when he killed all those men.

"Yes."

"Interesting. You know you can't silence the voice, yes?"

"Yeah, Ozpin. Are the doctors here yet?" Once they have mentioned the doctor entered the room and began to get ready for the operation.

"We'll speak tomorrow Gray. Oh, and doctor? Make sure you do you're best on him. We don't want to lose him." Ozpin walked out after that. And the doctors started the operation.

* * *

 **Over and done with! Hope you'd enjoyed. Fav and Review! And have a fantastic day!**

 ***March 13th 2016***

 **It is midnight and I'm still doin' this. How many more do I have to do?**

 ***checks***

 **Oh for goodness sake.**

 **Have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	10. Diamond Wolf

A day after the operation Team RWBY went to see Gray. Ruby was confused and worried. Why did they have to remove the eye? Maybe it's not a very good idea to seal a eye that's been stabbed with a switch blade. Let alone to keep said blade in the patients eye for half an hour. The rest of RWBY were worried to Yang worried about her friend and Ruby's first boyfriend, Weiss worried about a friend that she actually respects, and Blake... well Blake just felt guilty. If it wasn't for her this wouldn't have happened. "Look, it's not you're fault." Blake looked at Yang and gave a faint smile.

"Thanks. But it kinda is Yang. They had made it to Gray's room. All of them held they're breath. Opening the door the team was greeted by a sleeping Gray. Over his right eye was a hospital eye-patch. Ruby was slightly shocked. Gray, without an eye. Man, that's going to be a bit weird. The four waited for their friend to wake up. After a few minutes of waiting, the group heard the patient stir. "Ugh, jeez my head."

"Gray!" Ruby shouted leaping towards the bed only to be stopped by her sister and partner. "No, Ruby." The two stated.

"Oh, hey guys. This feels weird." After that, the doctor from last night had walked in. "Ah, good afternoon Mr. Gray. Team RWBY."

"Good afternoon." They responded.

"So Doc, what happened to my eye?"

"Well, Gray you're eye had to be, removed. the knife had severely hurt your eye, due to the point of no healing."

"Oh! Good!"

"But, everything seems to be ok. Luckily for you Gray, the knife didn't pierce your brain."

"Ok. Thanks, Doc. Uh, please no more explanations."

 _ **Hmmm**_

There was that voice again. He had heard it last night when, he, slaughtered all those people... so that was what Ozpin was telling him years ago. The Doc did a quick eye sight test and with that everything seemed great. "Impressive Mr. Gray. For one eye you eyesight is perfect! Please wait here while I verify everything then you're good to go." With that The doctor walked out. "So, you think that's how it works? Getting things verified." The Team shrugged. Seeing an opportunity Ruby sprang into action, leaping onto Gray's lap and sitting on said lap. Linking her arms around Gray's neck she swung her legs to run across Gray's lap. Ruby sighed in contentment. Yang just sighed. "Good morning everyone. Spoke a familiar voice. "Ozpin." Responded Gray.

"So, Gray seems to be you have a good relationship here." Ozpin chuckled. Ruby only responded by blushing and hiding her face in Gray's shoulder.

"So Oz, what do you want?"

"Well Gray, I wanted to have that conversation we were supposed to have last night?"

"About my eye, or my 'problem'?"

"A little bit of both. Is your eye good?"

"Well my eye is fucked, but my other is apparently perfect."

"And you're problem?"

"Well, the voice you spoke of is here."

"Voice?" asked Weiss. What were they talking about?

"Well Ms. Schnee, Gray's family has a certain, acquaintance towards a interesting thing."

"Years ago," Gray spoke up. " My great great grandfather had discovered that my family had a rare trait. A Beast. Beast are somethings that are something like a Faunus' instinct only... More, violent. More terrifying. The reason why most of my family is gone is because the Beast in they're head is driving them to either insanity, or suicide." Ruby's grip tightened on Gray. Gray then continued. " The trait allows us to... Well, you know what we can do. But when we lose our sanity we become more horrendous. Evil. When people learned about my family I had to receive the abuse. But I was lucky, My parents still had they're sanity for the time being and met Ruby's parents. Thus my friendship with Ruby was made." Ruby grip loosened remembering the silly times. Gray gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Gray's voice has just been born due to something tragic that could have led to his insanity, so the voice in his head job is to complete that objective ."

"Oh." Was all Weiss could really respond. She then thought that losing an eye wouldn't have help his sanity either. "Well." Ozpin said while preparing to leave. "I wish you the best of luck Gray and please take care of you're self. "

"Yeah, yeah whatever Oz." Ozpin chuckled then left. The room was filled with silence. Minutes later the doctor came out telling them Gray's good to go. Walking out Gray then told the group to go back to the dorm. "Why?" Asked Ruby.

"I refuse to wear this uncomfortable eye patch. I am gettin' a new one."

"Well let me go with you, Gray-"

"Nah, nah, nah. Thanks, Ruby, I love ya' but I am a good one eyed man. I got this." Gray said with over-enthusiasm walking away he waved 'farewell for now' and boarded an Airship. Yang dragged Ruby back to the dorm by her hood however, it was like trying to move a statue. _Gray... wait! Did he just say he loved me?!_ "Did he just say he loved me?!"

"Meh." Responded the whole team.

"Come one guys! I think he did!"

"Ruby, just be quiet."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Blake."

* * *

 _Night_

Gray did just a bit more than eye-patch shopping. Weapon shopping and clothes shopping. The only real thing that he bothered to buy clothes-wise was a new emblem. It included a wolf face but not like the White Fang logo. Instead of facing the right it was facing forward. The face was a wolfs and one of its eyes was covered in an eye-patch. the main colors consisted of gray and white. Gray also had a new patch. it was mostly a gray colored, square-like patch. the strings holding the patch to his eye were black and stretched across the hair Gray's head and behind his right ear. Plus another string hiding in Gray's, well, gray hair. The patch also had a white like X in the middle of the patch. Finally Gray had made it to his dorm. _I wonder what they had been doing_. Gray was about to find out. Opening the door Gray was immediate tackled by none other than Ruby Rose, ambushing him with kisses. "Wah- R-Ruby! Why, ar- you -kissing me!?" Ruby stopped briefly so she could respond.

"Because I love you!" Then continuing her love attack. Looking into the dorm room the WBY of RWBYG were nowhere to be found. The only thing to be seen in there was once again, a tumbleweed. _What the hell?!_ Picking Ruby up only to have her lock her legs around his waist, while of course kissing her loving boyfriend. Carrying Ruby and his stuff he threw his stuff on the ground and placed Ruby on his bed. "Gray!" Ruby whined.

"What?"

"Give. Me. Love! And hugs!" She said throwing her arms out.

"Honestly you're like a little girl. But after I take a shower." Ruby only pouted in response. While Gray was in the shower Ruby was thinking about some stuff. _Kiss Gray,_ _Kiss Gray,_ _Kiss Gray,_ _Kiss Gray._ Well, one thing. She had told Yang, Weiss and Blake to go out for a while... Yang seemed a bit suspicious and quickly responded: " _I don't what to see any clothes ripped to shreds, OR, smell anything_ gross." _Yang's such a perv but I kinda..._ Ruby quickly shook the thought out of her mind. After a minute, Gray got out of the shower and sat down on his bed. He then put on his new eye-patch. He then laid down with Ruby followed. Ruby quickly cuddled up with Gray, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Instead of 'Give. Me. Love! And Hugs!' Ruby just passed out over a silly amount of time, mixed with hugs. Gray chuckled. Gray went to pick her up but a quick mumble made him stop. "MMon't mmove mme..." Gray complied but he was felling a bit tired too. _Aww, she's sleeping on my favorite pillow. Damn it!_ Gray had slightly moved her slipping into his bed. Slowly, dosing off Gray felt Ruby's arm stretch across, and place her head on his chest. "Good night Gray. I love yo..." Out cold. Lazily Gray said:

"I love you too."

 _ **Why Do You Lie To Her?**_

* * *

 **UH oh! Is Gray Lying to Ruby? Is the Voice lying to Gray we'll find out soon! Now if you enjoyed that if you did follow and fav. Also if I made any dumb mistakes please tell me through PMs or Reviews thanks for reading and have a great Night/ Day everyone!**


	11. Dreams and Antics

**Why Do You Lie To Her?**

 _Lying? What are you talking about?_

There was no response only a broken, malicious laughter. Blurs of colors began to fill Gray's mind.

Yellow. Black. White, and a very distinct red. The colors focused and became his valued team-members. However something was off about them. They looked, nervous, scared. Ruby shouted something but her voice was muffled, like she was underwater. Gray could make out what she said: Graay!

 _What's going on?_

The Team was searching for him.

 _Why? Wait no! This is the Voice trying to trick me! Drive me crazy!_

Team RWBY had seen something, or somethings. A small pack of Beowolves surrounded them. The team fought but it was useless. Slowly, one by one, the team fell. Each death was more vicious then the last. But the last one tore Gray's heart out.

Ruby.

Ruby was the last one she watched her sister get mangled, witnessed her partner get her head smashed, and her Faunus friend sacrifice herself for the leader's saftey. Ruby yelled more and more, yelling Gray's name. Tears filled her eyes. Her team was slaughtered and her lover was nowhere in sight.

 _Where am I? Gray in the dream save her!_

The last thing Gray saw was Ruby helplessly fighting only to be ripped in half by a Beowolf.

* * *

"Gah!" Gray awoke, a tear slipping from his eye. Ruby was still snuggled next to him, rest of the team sleeping soundly, except for Yang.

 _Oh, thank god._

Gray wiped the random tear from his eye. He then looked a Ruby. She looked so happy, peaceful, calm. The terrified boy also noticed something usual. His teeth weren't sharpened.

Gray glanced at the alarm clock next to Ruby's bunk.

4:50 AM.

Gray slowly moved out of Ruby's grip without waking her. The young girl then hugged a pillow thinking she's hugging her lovable Gray. The frightened boy walked into the bathroom and washed his face.

 _What's going on? I should probably tell Ozpin about this. But in the mean-time, I should just relax. Ignore the Voice. It's just trying to break you. It made that horrible dream._

Gray relaxed, sliding down the sink and sitting on the floor. More tears and silent sobs came from Gray. The dream burned into his mind, especially Ruby's demise. That was like his worst nightmare. It wasn't even because the two were in a relationship. He couldn't comprehend seeing someone close to him die, and seeing Ruby face such a fate was horrifying.

 _That will never happen. I'll protect her._

Gray needed to get this dream out of his head. He thought that a shower would help. Turning the shower on he heard faint yawns. Well, they're getting up. Stepping in the shower he first had it on cold, quickly draining the dream from his mind.

Meanwhile with the rest of the team. Weiss and Blake had woken up. Blake yawns and greets Weiss. "Good morning Weiss."

"Who is in that shower this early?" Weiss responded while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I think it's Gray."

"Hmm. Strange." The two got up and tried waking up they're partners. Blake had tried everything but yield no results. So the best way to wake Yang up was to just push her off her bed. Yang fell with a thump and then quickly sprang up. "Blake!"

"Good morning to you too." Blake smiled.

"You know I'm not the best morning person."

"Well blame Gray for taking a shower."

"I will. Wheres Ruby?" Blake then points to Gray's bed only to see Ruby squeezing a pillow. Yang chuckled or at least attempted to.

"I'm surprised that Gray got out of her reach."

"Is she kissing the pillow?" stifling their laughter, the two looked at they're leader, only to she her making out with a pillow. The duo snickered and giggled. Of course, Yang took pictures of Ruby. Deciding that Ruby should wake up Yang shook her awake.

"Mmm, No Yang."

"Come on sis, we're awake so you go to." Ruby now somewhat awake looked at the pillow she thought was Gray. She also noticed a string of saliva from her mouth to the pillow. Quickly wiping it off her face she began to panic.

"Wheres Gray?! Where is he?"

"Jeez, sis chill," Yang said while pointed at the bathroom door. At that moment Gray stepped out of the bathroom in his signature sleepwear: adorable Ursa faces on some black pajama pants and no shirt. Weiss sighed. "Are you ever going to put on a shirt?"

"Only when I'm not here."

"Gray!" Ruby yelled while tackling Gray.

"Ruby! I, only, took, a shower!" Gray forced out while trying to push Ruby away. Ruby then gave one of Yang's signature bear hugs as wells as once again attacking Gray with a fury of kisses. "Damn it woman stop!" Ruby instantly stopped and whacked Gray.

"No swearing!" The rest of the team laughed at the couples shenanigans. None of them knowing what Gray's hiding or at least trying to hide.

 **RRRR Unacceptable! You Will Listen To Me!**

"Well, Team RWBY(G) Should we get ready for class?" The four looked at Gray and smiled.

"Sure." They said in unison. Gray heard growling in the back of his mind.

 _I have to tell Ozpin soon._

* * *

 **Kind of a cheesy way to be back from a short break but another chapter will be uploaded today! Plus now This and One-Eyed Assistance are going to be on Wattpad however Fanfiction is going to be always first when a chapter gets uploaded. So have a great Day-**

 **Gray: Or night every one!**


	12. Combat and Sexual Antics

It had been two weeks since the Nightmare. Gray had been within the training arena a lot, in order to make sure his team was safe. However, things wouldn't be so simple. The one-eyed boy had been slightly losing it. He began to hear this constant ringing in his ears, while also having his teeth sharpen every time he woke up.

Gray tried to keep his distance from his team only to have his plan ruined. It was almost impossible. On a happy note, Ruby and Gray had gotten considerably closer. Sleeping in the same bed was somewhat of a milestone for the two. The rest of the team was happy for them, but Yang being Yang said: 'Don't forget protection lovebirds!' Ruby being the young girl that she was, kind of thought about it.

 _No Ruby! Not yet at least... Jeez Gray's rubbing off on me._

With the semester over and done with, Ruby had an idea to bond JNPR and RWBYG even more. However, a certain monkey Faunus was giving a blue haired guy a tour around Beacon. Sun was about to introduce his best friend to his... other best friends. "And the red haired guy was about to shoot a thing out of his cane, but Gray grabbed me with his crazy super arm and pulled me to safety! Then he flipped above me and fought the guy!" Sun told his battle with Gray, extremely poorly.

"Wow. Sounds like this Gray guy's pretty cool."

"Yeah, he is. But he lost an eye because of it." Sun friend properly known as Neptune grimaced at the detail.

"Now Neptune be cool around these guys ok?"

"Be cool? Sun look at me." Neptune then posed and showed a million-dollar grin.

"Alright, good point." Sun and Neptune then open the doors to the cafeteria, only to be bombarded with students leaving in horror. Over the yells, they could hear a distinct yell. "I'm the queen of the castle~!" Sun and Neptune then saw team RWBY(G) standing heroically on a table.

"... It will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby yelled smashing a milk carton. The team then ran head first into a "food war". Team JNPR defended the queen of the castle. The castle being a bunch of tables and vending machines. The teams engaged in food combat using different foods that somewhat resemble their weapons.

Weiss somehow managed to find a swordfish, Blake a long loaf of bread, Yang smashed her hands into turkeys and Gray had soda cans strapped across his chest.

Forward into the battle Team RWBG, (Yang was punched into the sky) were being pelted by soda cans. Gray slid to safety behind one of the many soda machines. The sodaslinger lifted the machine Gray used it as a large shield.

Moving closer to the Castle, Gray looked at Weiss, seemingly explaining a diabolical plan. The two nodded before kicking they're plan in action. Gray threw the makeshift shield into the air while Weiss threw her swordfish at the soda machine, piercing it and causing the machine to explode.

Soda went everywhere, cans that didn't explode fell to the ground then detonating. Ruby wanted to finally end this "food war". Using her semblance, the determined leader left her turned over table and picked up many soda cans and tables by her speed. Leading all the random assortments of items, she ran towards the opposing team.

Due to her insane amount of speed, she blew the team back, breaking up the supposed castle and throwing team JNPR to a wall. The soda cans flew into the team smashing and covering them in different colors of soda. Ruby came to a stop and watched as JNPR slowly slide down the soda covered wall. Sun looked at Neptune only to see him covered in food and soda. "Told you these guys are cool."

"AHHHH!" Yang yelled, smashing into the cafeteria. The teams laughed at what they did and at Gray, who was trying to yank his arm out of a table. Sun and Neptune felt and angered presence behind them.

Goodwitch. The professor did not look pleased to see everything in a mess. Raising her hands, she fixed the broken cafeteria, placing tables where they should. Sadly, the table Gray had in his arm stuck in dragged him with it. "Grayy!" Ruby stopped laughing and tried to save her boyfriend from the Table of Doom.

"Students. Please don't play with your food." Goodwitch said. Ozpin then walked in and tried to comfort the annoyed professor.

"Please Goodwitch, let them be kids. They have to grow up eventually." He then turned his attention to Gray, who was still trying to yank his arm out while Ruby cheers him on like a cheerleader.

* * *

After the "food war" JNPR took showers and each member of the teams met Neptune. Everything was great but Gray and Jaune snuck off to do something. RWBY and NPR showed Neptune around.

But, Neptune seemed to be more focused on a certain white-haired girl.

 _Goodness, will this guy just stop? I'm not in the mood for such... conversation._

Weiss was not interested in Neptune what so ever. Once everything was explored the teams bid farewell with Sun and Neptune. The two teams had made it back to they're dorms. Only to hear Jaune scream like a girl and run out of RWBY(G)'s room. They only heard Gray's laughter inside. RWBY investigated the laughter only to see Gray on the floor. "Uh, Gray?"

"Oh- nothing. It's fine just Jaune being a scaredy cat." The team sighed and through they're normal trials. Gray watching something on his scroll, Blake reading, Weiss, as always studying, Yang surfing the web and Ruby watch the same show as Gray snuggled up to him. The young girl glided her fingers across his chest, memorizing the light dark skin.

Hours had passed and Yang was bored. The blonde had formed an idea. A terrible fantastic awful idea, for her and for Ruby. She whispered her plan to Blake who then passed it on to Weiss. They all smiled and activated their plan. "Hey Blake, could you uh... could you come with me to Vale?" Said Yang trying to not sound suspicious. However, she wasn't the best actor or an actor in general.

"Why?"

"J-just to go shopping." How Gray and Ruby aren't suspicious was beyond Yang thought process. She was stuttering on her words.

"Meh." Blake responded while closing her book.

"Oh, I'm going to tag along." Once again Gray and Ruby aren't confused on why they're team is going to 'Vale'. Meanwhile, Ruby had a plan of her own and it was becoming easier and easier to manage due to her team going on an adventure in Vale.

The WBY of RWBY(G) left, but before that Yang sent a wink towards Ruby only to have her little sister respond with mouthing: 'thank you', and winked back.

Yang shivered. thinking about what Ruby had in mind. Quickly, the blonde darted out of the room. Picking up B and W, the blonde slung them on her shoulders. The last thing Ruby heard from her team was Weiss shouting insults to Yang.

Ruby's mind switched to her 'Seduce Side', as she labeled it. Poor Gray didn't notice the _sexually_ evil girl giving him a  sexual look and a **sexual** objective in mind...

 _I won't do what Yang thinks I'm going to do but I'll get close to it._

Ruby laughed in her head while rubbing her hands like an evil mastermind. "Uhh, Ruby why are you looking like an evil scientist?"

"Oh, no reason." Ruby responded, trying to get her courage back but blushing madly. "Just nothing." Yep, the courage's back.

 **Good Luck Gray**

 _Good luck with what?_

Ruby then took off her shirt.

 **That**

 _Oh god._

* * *

 **Now after that awkward plan and Ruby being a Yang this chapter has come to a close. If you enjoyed this chapter or just the slowly moving story, in general.**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**

 ***Flash Forward to March 13th, 2016***

 **Goodness, I musta' been really happy to put these's thing out, because WOW! There are a LOT of mistakes. One, in particular, was when Weiss gave insults to Yang. Before I looked this over it said 'Weiss throwing insults at Weiss'. WHAT?!**

 **Anyways, if you find these things annoying I just have these to tell you guys what my childish mistake were that I had to fix.**


	13. Uh-Oh

**Back with more! Is it me or as these weeks taking longer than usual? Meh whatever here we go!**

* * *

Gray and Ruby had gotten a lot more "intimate" in they're relationship. The couple were currently walking into they're dorm. "Ugh, Port can be so boring when he wants to be!" The boy moaned.

"Well, what are we going to do Gray?"

"Bitch and moan?" Ruby giggles at the remark.

"No silly! We could..." Ruby whispers in Grays ear while she unbuttons his shirt.

"Ruby! You dirty girl!" He chuckled picking her up by her waist before placing Ruby on they're desk. Ruby was the first to initiate they're 'session'. Gray slowly assisted with the removal of Ruby's shirt, as well exposing her oddly enough, pink sports bra.

Ruby quickly slips of the jacket and shirt, that was her proper attire at Beacon. Gray does the same only wearing his under shirt and pants. Ruby giggles softly but is quickly silenced by her one-eyed lover. Gray slithered his tongue into Ruby's exploring the new region. While the two were having a fierce tongue dance, Gray went to work with getting rid of Ruby's skirt.

Success! However once again Ruby's wearing pink.

 _What's up with her and pink?_

Continuing the lovers session, Ruby had Gray trapped with her appendages, legs locked around his waist, arms around his neck, however the trapper was losing the tongue war. Running out of air, the two broke the passionate kiss, a small string of saliva connecting they're mouths.

Gray kissed down his leaders neck while slowly sliding his hand upwards. Gray then slides his hand under Ruby's bra, latching on to one of Ruby's small mounds, causing the younger to sigh softly.

 _That got a reaction out of her._

It also seemed to have gotten a reaction from Gray, since Ruby felt something poke her belly looking down Ruby's eyes widened. Gray chuckled nervously. "Heh, s-sorry." Ruby only looked back up to him and grabbed the very interesting thing in his pants. Ruby also threw another arm around him, and pressed her lips on his once again.

The excited boy unhooked Ruby's bra and threw it on his bed. Ruby began to unzip his pants when...

"Hello~" Sang a happy Yang. That was, until she noticed the very intense session Gray and Ruby were having. Seeing all the clothes on the floor and witnessing Ruby in far too less clothes, and is that, Gray's hand in her...

 _ **WHAT** THE **FUCK?!**_

"WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE?!"

"What are you yelling about you brut-" Was all Weiss could get out before seeing the sight of Gray and Ruby. She immediately sucked her teeth and put up a hand blocking her vision of he sight, signaling that she didn't want anything to do with this.

The heiress then walked by Blake who asked her what's the matter only to be dragged away from the soon to be murder scene. "Gray." Yang spoke with the most terrifying whisper ever.

"Well Ruby it was fun and sexy but, now I'm going to die a very, VERY painful death."

"No! I won't let you!" Ruby protested with a childish tone, hugging Gray and pulling his head to her bare chest. The two blush at the action but Yang became even more pissed.

"GRAY! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Gray whimpers like a puppy and hugs Ruby for dear life. Half naked, Ruby whispers in her boyfriend's ear like a mother telling their child that there's no monsters...except there's a monster right in front of them.

Yang stomps to Gray and rips him from Ruby throwing him on his bed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yang shouts, her eyes far from their normal lilac color. Yang was choking Gray senseless while Ruby tried to get Yang off of him.

"Yang! Don't choke my boyfriend!"

"Ruby! Put some clothes on while I choke him to death!"

"Yang no! We weren't going to do what you think we were doing!"

"Gah! Gal-ARhH!" Gray gagged.

"SHUT UP YOU! Ruby it looked exactly like what I thought was going on!" Yang roared.

"Yang no! We do this all the time!" Ruby explained.

"WHAT?!" This only applied more 'death' to Gray poor throat.

"Gah!" Gray glared at Ruby.

"Sorry Gray! Probably not the best time to tell her!" This continued until Ruby finally, but only slightly, calmed down Yang. "Ruby could you please put on some clothes?"

"Oh, oops!" Ruby then scrambled to put on something. Yang sighed in anger.

"So... Gray." Yang voice was back to it's scary: 'I'm going to murder you while you sleep look'.

"Y-yeah?" Gray was absolutely terrified.

"What were you and Ruby doing?"

"Uh... W-we were just doing what we usually do."

"So BANGING MY SISTER?!" The blonde snapped.

"Good God no! At least with her consent! I'd never doing it without her opinion! Yang I thought you knew me better then that." Yang grumbles, knowing he's right. Ruby's small hand tightens it's grip on Gray's.

Ruby was only wearing one of Gray's shirts and her underwear, luckily, the shirt hid her panties and, it looked adorable. "So you weren't going to bang her until the sun goes down, then."

"No." Gray said.

"Hmm. Ruby?"

"Y-yes?" The younger stammered.

"Was he?"

"Like he said, not without my opinion."

"Well. That clears that up." Yang responds rubbing her head. "Jeez, I'm going to Vale. Just, don't let me see this again, ok?"

"Yes!" The lovers answered immediately.

"Good! Have fun!" Yang said acting like none of this happened. After her closing the door Gray fell onto his bed.

"Jeez from intense action to near death. Great day." Ruby giggles.

"Yeah but we could continue that." She says raising her eyebrows repeatedly while slowly crawling her fingers up Gray's chest.

"God Ruby, you're really horny huh?" Gray says while grabbing Ruby's butt. The action caused a small high-pitched squeak from Ruby.

"Your one to talk." Ruby responds while reaching to kiss Gray. Only to have the door open with the rest of her teammates.

"God damn it!" The couple yell in unison **.**

* * *

 **So after a very funny tease and near death experience for Gray-**

 **Gray: My throat hurts.**

 **I know. Anyways this chapter has come to a close. If you enjoyed this please leave a review to let me know-**

 **Gray: Also if you have any questions for this or One-Eyed Assistance sent him a message! Also if you want more of this "erotic display" let him know! He needs some opinions to assist.**

 **So with that said have a Great Day-**

 **Gray: Night everyone! Plus Happy Halloween!**

 ***Flash Forward to March 13th 2016***

 **Ugh, past me was awkward. Eh, I'm probably awkward still, but not on that level.**


	14. Promises

"Grayy…"

"Ughh."

"Gray~"

"Ughhh."

"Wake up sleepy wolf!"

"Jeez, five more minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago."

"Five more minutes."

"Gray! Come on, we'll be in bed all day then!" Grumbling, a sleepy Gray awoke from his slumber, only to see Ruby with her in her sleepwear and her adorable eye-mask on her forehead. Groaning, Gray sat up.

"Ugh."

"You're in a groaning mood now aren't you?" Ruby asked while throwing they're covers off of them. The couple had managed to get Yang to allow them in sleeping in the same bed, just as long as she didn't hear anything, sexual.

"Mmmm."

"Come on _babe,_ lighten up!"

"Babe? What the hell-Ow ! Damn it Rub-ow!"

"Yes I called you babe and no swearing!" Ruby pouted adorably.

"Anyways where's the rest of the team?"

"They went out a while ago, something about Yang forcing them clubbing." Gray shivered at the thought.

"Ok then, good to know."

Once Gray and Ruby were dressed, the couple left for the Airships. Walking through the hall, the two overheard a few students asking each other to the upcoming dance.

 _Oh, yeah. The dance. I gotta ask Ruby if she'll go with me._

Upon stepping onto the Airship, Ruby threw out ideas on what to do. "So first we should get ammunition for Spine and Crescent Rose and then we can do whatever, ok?"

"Man, you're more focused on Crescent Rose then you are then you're boyfriend." Ruby quickly gasped, completely agreeing with Gray in her head.

 _Oh my god! I'm a terrible girlfriend!_ She thought while springing towards her boyfriend.

"I, am, so, sorry!" The panicked leader spoke while in between kisses. Gray only hummed.

"Suure." Gray said, acting like he was still annoyed. Well, his acting was superb because Ruby had a horrified look on her face.

 _He doesn't believe me! Now he doesn't love me and won't talk to me and he'll change teams and won't EVER talk to me again! I can't let that happen! I can't be without my best friend again._

Ruby panicked. "I'msosorrysosorrysosorrysosorry!" Ruby apologized repeatedly while hugging Gray hoping he'd forgive her.

"Ruby-"

"I'm sorry, don't leave me!"

"Ruby!" Clearly this teasing has brung up something that needs to be explained. "I'm not leaving I was just teasing, but, why do you think I'd leave you ever?"

"Well, you were reunited with me and we've been dating for a while now, and we've become so attached I-I just don't want you to leave me. I was so sad for a long time without you. When you left. Thinking about you leaving me hurts." Ruby was choking up, imaging what her life would be without Gray again. "Especially when you trie-" Ruby was soon silenced by Gray cupping his hand on her jaw and lifting her chin up, making her look up into his black orb.

Gently squeezing her face, Gray smiled. "Ruby, we're passed all that ok? We're here now together and that's all that matters."

"Bbut, I just bon't want to bose you." Ruby spoke holding back tears and not working to well, having some tears slip past her defenses as well as having her lips puckered.

"Ruby," Gray was starting to lose it, tears slipping from this eye.

 _Why would Ruby think like this?_

"That won't ever happen, I love you to much to leave you or hurt you in any way. As long as you need me, I'll be here. I promise.

"I love you too Gray." Ruby cried. The tears turned from panic to joy. The couples lips met and Ruby was smiling inside.

 **Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep...**

 _This is one I can keep_. Hoarse laughter filled his mind.

 **We Shall See...**

* * *

 **Goddamn it Voice! Quit messing up the lovey dovey stuff.**

 **Gray: Speaking of lovey dovey stuff you enjoy writing that stuff huh?**

 **Yup! There will be more don't worry Gray.**

 **Gray: Well, we need to do our routine.**

 **Well, if you enjoyed please fav and/or follow!**

 **Gray: Plus why not leave a review down?**

 **With that said have a great Day-**

 **Gray:-Night Everyone!**

 ***Flash Forward to March 13th ***

 **Honestly. the only thing I can really say is why I'd this chapter so god damn short?**


	15. Super Sexy Time

After reaching Vale the couple locked hands, fingers entwining together like perfect fitting puzzle pieces. The duo walked down the busy streets that belonged to the city, Vale. Walking into different weapon shops, the two bought different customization options for they're weapons, as well as buying ammo.

Once all the weapon customization was all done, the lovers walked into a small café. Ruby ordered they're drinks while Gray carried they're stuff to a table. Ruby then sat down after ordering. "You wanted just normal coffee right?"

"Yeah. You got milk didn't you?" Ruby gasped.

"No! Just chocolate milk." She responded confidently. Gray just chuckled in response. "What?"

"Oh, nothing Little Rose." The two just talked about random things; weapons (that was mostly Ruby's doing), they're team, and a lot about them and the "event" that happened on the ride here.

"Uh, well, like I said on the ship, I, just, I just can't think about being without you. Not having you around. I, I need you Gray. We're pretty attached, huh? Weird, right?" Ruby admitted. But, it was true. She needed him around, his smile, his voice, generally Gray in total.

"I understand. I feel the same way. I need you're crazyself around."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey! I'm not done! Anyways, you keep me happy with this whole boring school crap. Having you're awkwardness and adorableness is actually pretty entertaining." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah but this our dream remember? To become Hunters and Huntresses, just like mom." Before Gray could respond, a waiter arrived with they're drinks and placed them down.

"Uh, thanks. Yeah, we always wanted to be like Summer huh?" Gray had forgotten that Summer was a rough subject, but Ruby didn't seem fazed by it.

"Yeah, mom was the best." Ruby was always comfortable when it came to taking with Gray, with him being around since childhood she had always trusted him.

 _Man, even then he was overprotective. But I love it._ Ruby thought.

With Gray being overprotective, Ruby noticed that she really loves it when he shows it. She found it extremely attractive. To have a man be possessive of her, the young leader really enjoyed it.

 _Jeez I've been around Yang to much. I say that a lot do I?_

She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate milk. The two carried on with random conversations until they finished they're drinks. Once done, Gray paid and made they're way home. On the airship Gray remembered about the dance.

 _Idiot! Ask her now!_

"Uh, hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him adorably with her silver orbs.

 _The cuteness! I can't take it!_

"I was wondering if you'd go to that dance with me. Even though your not big on the open group stuff."

"Really?! Oh, of course I'll go with you! Anything with you is fun!" She shouted energetically, while tackling Gray, making all of they're materials fall on the floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry Gray!"

* * *

The two had made back to Beacon and were walking to they're dorm when the bumped into Jaune, literally. "Ah!" The collision made Ruby fall.

"Oof! Oh, sorry Jaune." Croaked Ruby.

"It's fine Ruby." Meanwhile, Gray grew extremely worried.

"Ruby! Are you ok?"

"Gray I'm fine."

 _Oh no, Gray don't be overprotective. Not now at least. Wait until we're somewhere private. Ah, ha! I didn't think about Yang! Oh dang it!_

"Are you sure?" I should've told you." Gray grimaced.

"Gray, again I'm fine!" Ruby chuckled. She was kind of worried about Jaune only to notice his disappearance. "Huh, guess he was in a rush, huh?" The two walked to the dorm noticing the rest of RWBYG was missing.

"Oh yeah. They're still 'clubbing'."

"But it's like 10 p.m!" Ruby shouted.

"That's kind of the point of clubbing Ruby." The leader then pouted at remark. "Well, we could work on our weapons while were at it!"

"Good idea just let me change into my pajamas, so when we're done we can go to sleep." Once said, the two got into there sleepwear and began working on they're weapons, while sitting on the floor.

 _So what to do on Spine. Actually I might take the makeshift bones off and change the thing entirely. Yeah sound a bit right._

While Gray was dismantling Spine, Ruby was working on Crescent Rose and thinking about the upcoming dance.

 _I wonder what he'll wear. Oh! We can coordinate what we'll wear! Nah. Sounds dorky._

Gray thought on how to change what Spine will do.

 _Hmm. I'll make not switch from shotgun to scythe. Instead I'll have a retractable handle, the smaller compact form will have the scythe's blade along with it. Then, when it switches the handle will elongate and the blade will move 90 degrees so it will be in scythe form. Man, this is a lot more complicated now._

Meanwhile, the poka-dot wearing leader was once again thing of vile acts.

 _Last time it almost got Gray murdered but...ah, screw it. Heh, literally._

Ruby then out on a mischievous smile. "Hey Gray." She spoke in a sexy tone, while discarding Crescent Rose.

"Yeah?"

"You know what we should do?"

"Ruby, you know I'd love to but I don't want to have another near death experience again."

"Oh, don't worry. That won't happen" She purred while sitting on the lap of a unsure Gray.

 _Ah, screw it. Heh, literally._

The shirtless boy wrapped his arms around Ruby, one around her back and one tangled in her hair. The perverted girl then lightly pushed Gray so that he'd have his back against his bed, as well as she say on his lap.

Sliding his tongue over Ruby's bottom lip, the girl gave entrance to the new region. Gray removed his hands from Ruby's back and hair, before slithering his hands under Ruby's shirt and up her bare back, as well as exploring her mouth at the same time causing sighs to fill the air.

 _ **(Warning, kinkyness ahead! Read at your own risk)**_

Clipping her bra, Ruby impatiently removes it, however keeping her thin black shirt on. Running out of air, the two broke apart briefly before Gray continued they're make out session. Lowering his hands Gray grabbed Ruby's round peach-sized rear, causing a high-pitched squeak. Breaking of the kiss Ruby smiled mischievously. "You pervert."

"Hey, you liked it and you were the one who started this." The two met lips again, and Ruby let Gray's hands, stay where they were. Ruby trailed her hands up, down, and across Gray's chest feeling the toned torso. The boy broke the love-filled kiss and peppered Ruby's arm with kisses, ending at her hand he playfully wrapped his lips around one of Ruby's fingers, suckling on the finger.

Ruby blushed and closed her eyes, allowing Gray to continue. He swapped appendages until every finger on her left hand was treated. Gray then moved his head to Ruby's chest playing with Ruby's breasts. The younger giggled and moaned before her lover stopped.

Gray then cautiously bit Ruby's left breast through her shirt, sending shivers down the girl's spine. "Oh~" Ruby grew more aroused by the second sighs becoming groans and moans of pleasure. Her lover removed his left hand from her rump to the hem of her shirt.

The boy raised the shirt just so Ruby's left mound was shown. Gray latched his lips around the nipple, suckling on it. Ruby gasped and moaned softly before hugging Gray's head. The younger groaned as Gray moved his head back and forth, then gasping when teeth were added into the mix. Gray moved the hand that lifted ths thin piece of clothing to Ruby's other small breast, kneading the fleshy mound. "Y-yes…" Ruby stammered.

Ruby's underwear was probably soaked from what Gray had been doing to her, and due Ruby's sighs and moans, Gray was getting excited as well. Speaking of which, the shirtless man snuck his right hand under Ruby's pajamas and underwear, groping his flowers butt. The Rose moved her left hand to Gray's while continuing to grip her lovers head with her right.

Ruby's began to feel 'Gray' on her, so she began to slowly move herself against him. Gray groaned as a result and glanced up to see Ruby's clouded eyes. The lustful leader ripped Gray off of her breast and mashed her lips against his, moaning into the passionate kiss. Said kiss grew sloppy and filled itself with want, the two broke for air, but still continued the lust filled kiss, inches away but battling the appendages within they're mouths.

Ruby soon gave up on being silent, moaning and sighing with every action. Gray broke away, much to Ruby's dislike, to give a long lick up Ruby's neck and chin, up to her lips again. The girl bucked her hips at a faster pace, drool slightly slipping from the duo's sloppy display of affection.

"Oh my!" Ruby said. She snapped her head away to gasp and groan, drool sliding down her cheek. The girl soon fell backwards onto the floor, stopping her pleasure. Gray then lifted Ruby's shirt again stopping below her bust. He then peppered small smooches down Ruby's stomach, then stopping at her pajamas.

Gray tugged on the article of clothing, pulling it down and revealing Ruby's wet underwear. The girl kicked off her poka-dot pajamas and witnessed Gray hold one of her strong, yet smooth milky legs up, pecked along it, praising it. The boy smooched the heel of Ruby's foot and the girl giggled uncontrollably. "S-stop! I'm ticklish! Ha, ha stop!"

Gray chuckled and kissed back to Ruby's core, stopping at the last piece of lower clothing. The boy gave a long slow lick upwards, sending waves of pleasure over Ruby. She then took off the article of clothing. Gray then licked her over and over, causing the younger to throw her head back. The younger instinctively grabbed Gray's head, tangling her fingers in his jet black hair.

'Oh's' and 'Ah's' filled the air as Gray continuously ate Ruby out. "Oh my god!" Ruby screamed as Gray slid a index finger inside her. He slowly pumped in and out, making Ruby lose it. He slowly went faster and the pants of his lover increased. Ruby's noises turned more frantic, and to Gray adorable. Whimpers, gasps, and the constant repetition of Gray's name were in the room's atmosphere.

Realizing that Ruby was reaching her end, Gray ceased his licking and fingering. The boy then moved between Ruby's legs and grabbed her hands, dragging them above her head. The girl was to focused on breathing to realize what Gray was doing. He grabbed her two hands together above Ruby's head with his left, trapping them. He then groped the girl's bust with his right, before mashing his lips with hers. Ruby could only muster the strength to moan as Gray trapped her, grinding against her as well.

The noises became frantic and panicked, moans from both pleasure and informing Gray that she couldn't breathe. Which she would only get one second of breathing time before Gray mashed they're lips together again. Gray's tongue ravaged the younger mouth and he continued to move against Ruby.

The young leader then locked her legs around Gray's waist, joining him with the grinding. Gray soon removed his right from Ruby's small bust, to then move it to Ruby's rear, assisting her. The two broke away and stared into each other's eyes, Ruby's slightly squinted from the humping. With every thrust, Ruby would whimper and bounce upward before moving back to her original position.

Gray smirked deviously and ducked to Ruby's ear. "I wanna fuck you so hard right now." The horny girl closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like, and with Gray necking her it was sending her over the edge. Finally yet regrettably, Ruby gave a scream of pleasure before climaxing.

A wave of pleasure washed over her as she gasped for air as her humper came to a stop.

 _ **(Kinkyness is over ya bunch of pervs)**_

The only sound in the room was they're heavy breathing. "God, that, was, great Gray." Ruby spoke up while giving her lover small pecks.

"Yeah it was, but we basically just creamed our pants and our underwear a ruined."

"Well, your underwear is ruined."

"Oh ha ha." Gray smiled. Ruby giggled in response.

"Always the optimist huh babe?"

"Again with the babe."

"Oh shut you." Ruby grabbed her poka-dot pajamas and slipped them on, but not before Gray grabbed her rear and pulled her close. After she slipped into the adorable clothing, she covered Gray's hands on her waist with hers. The younger looked behind her and met with the lips of her shirtless boyfriend. Gray's hand trailed up under Ruby's shirt grabbing onto her chest. The little leader gasped before sighing. "You know, I'm love this but, I'm really tired." Ruby purred.

"Yeah. I'm tired too." Gray then pulled Ruby towards his bed before lying down, the younger soon joining him. Ruby then yawned, scooting backwards against Gray before felling his arm snake under and over her, pulling her close and effectively activating the 'Spooning Position'.

"Ah! Goodnight Little Rose. I love ya." Gray yawned.

"Goodnight Gray. Love you too."

* * *

 **Well that about does it for this chapter if yoy enjoyed please fav/follow it means a lot. Also! Dont forget to write a review!**

 ***Flash Forward to March 13th ***

 **Man, I had to make this more 'steamy' and boy do I think I did. Ya know, before the sexy stuff was like two paragraphs long. When I first wrote this I was like 'eh who cares?' Now I'm like 'I'll just make this better because a reviewer said your sex stuff is boring.' All in all, why should I give a rat's ass about my sex scenes? Sure, they 'bond' the characters more in a way but it's still a sex scene with a person that isn't even in the anime.**

 **Why should I care?**

 **Eh.**


	16. Broken Stem for a Crescent Rose

Decisions, decisions

Gray had currently placed two things, scratch that, three things on the floor before him. The first was a dismantled Spine, without its Spine features. Then second and third was two pictures of suits that he could wear to the upcoming dance.

Spine and dance. Hmmm...

Would You Pick One To Work On?

Shhh! I need concentration. I got it!

Well, he got it for one of the three things. Gray decided to completely change Spine's setup. Instead of it being a shotgun with a blade hidden underneath, with its ability to switch from shotgun to scythe, he instead, made the single blade, he made it into two much shorter scythes, small enough that each could be one-handed, and that there handles could extend, one more then the other, which he could then combine to make them into a scythe again.

Damn, that was a lot more challenging then I thought... Shit.

Realizing his mistake (they weren't safe to carry around) Gray quickly made the new weapon have it's blades be collapsable.

Now, about you two.

Gray picked up the two pictures of suits. As he sat down on his bed and studied them Gray heard the door open, revealing the rest of his teammates. "Hey Gray." Yang chirped. The love birds were lucky, Yang was so drunk that see didn't notice the smell of sweat and sex in the room. If she did well, bye bye Gray. "Whatcha up to?" Asked Ruby as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and say down next to him. "Well, I finished changing Spine, well, it isn't Spine anymore I think I'll call it Broken Stem. Like for a Rose." Yang made dumb 'aww' noises while Ruby blushed at the unique name. "And, I'm trying to figure out what to wear."

"To our dance?" Gray hummed in acceptance. "Well, let me see- oh yeah, that is a hard decision." Ruby volunteered to help but the saw the pictures. "Give me that you idiot." Weiss said while shaking her head. Was it that hard to pick an outfit? Oh. Yeah, turns out it was hard. "Um, well. Hmm."

"Look Princess doesn't got a snarky thing to say." Chuckled Gray.

"S-shut up! I am an expert when it comes to fashion." She shot back matter of factly.

"Says the girl who is in a violent school, and decides to wear white." Weiss only grumbled in annoyance. She finally worked up the courage to reveal to the team that... "Yeah, I have no clue. Why is it so hard to pick?"

"Meh."

"Also, the dance isn't till two more weeks after this."

"Well, I kinda wanted to get it over with. But now that you say it I'll just procrastinate until the last minute."

"There's the Gray I know."

"Yeah yeah. Well, if you need me I'll be at the training room." With that said he walked out new Spine or Broken Stem in hands. Quietly Gray heard a faint growl and ringing in his ears.

Gray

What?

The Beast Will Eat You Whole

God whatever.

The Voice had gotten more aggressive when he was alone. Gray started to practice with his new weapon, as he was having a fierce discussion with the Voice

Isolation Is Never Good Gray

The ringing was getting worse and growling. Gray was starting to lose it.

Shut up.

Not Possible

The ringing was louder hurting his ears. The growling got more intense. Gray saw the worse things imaginable. Ruby being ripped apart, Yang being carved open, Blake having her throat slit in multiple cuts and Weiss slowly bleeding to death. It all looked so real. Gray ran to threw Weiss' ever so slowly building pool of blood. A splash of blood hit his face due to stomping in the pool. Blood splashed his face and he wiped it off, now the horrible red liquid on his hand. He ran passed Blake, struggling to stop the bleeding. She grabbed his ankle, begging for help. Only for Gray to run away. Passing Yang's dead body, Gray made it to Ruby's body. Tears flew from his eye as he held her torso, only an arm and her head. Blood leaked on his clothing as he sobbed. "No no no no, Ruby please don't leave me, please god no." Only sinister laughter filled his ears as everything, his dead teammates and his lover disappear. Gray looked at his hands, the blood gone. Gray continued to sit on the ground and sob.

Hallucinations Or Not These Will Happen, By Your Hands Or Mine

"No! That won't happen!" Gray was yelling at no one. "I promised her I won't hurt her emotionally or physically."

You Can Keep That Promise, I'll Just Be The One To Do It

"No. Please don't." The hallucinations were coming back. More surreal. He had his hand in Ruby. Blood leaked on his arm as well through Ruby's shirt. Blood spat out of her and pulling his hand away, Ruby fell, clearly dead. "No! Please stop!"

This Will Happen

"No! Nononono. Where's Ozpin?" Suddenly, Gray received a horrible headache. Gray screamed in agony. Make it stop! "Some one help!" The last thing Gray realized, was the one thing he never want to realize.

He failed.

He broke his promise.

He had gone insane.

* * *

 **It's gonna get dark now. Never underestimate the Voice! if you enjoyed please fav/follow it means a lot. Also! Dont forget to write a review!**

 **Gray: Also if you are a artist or any kind of person who draws and would like to draw a cover for this fanfiction let him know by pm!**

 **With that said have a great day-**

 **Gray: night everyone!**


	17. A Broken Mind

**(Transistor OST- In Circles)**

 **Ruby's POV**

Me and the team had a alert go off on our scrolls.

What? No no no.

The four of us sprinted to the somewhat hospital of Beacon. Arriving at our destination a panicked. "Where's Gray?!" The lady had a somber look on her face and pointed down the hall. "You'll know the room when you see it." Tears were falling from my cheeks as I ran full speed to the sure-it-be-seen room.

I was I didn't see it the room was at the end of the hall and it had two doors, both far away from each other. Ozpin walked out of the far one and I ran to him. " Professor Ozpin! Please tell me he's ok!" He looked at me with such a sad sight it broke my heart. "I wish I could Miss Rose. It would appear that, Gray is finally losing this battle with his Voice."

"No. H-he said that he'd be fine."

I was falling apart. The rest of the team caught up and Yang went to comfort me. "I think you should see him for you're self." Ozpin then opened the door. We heard screams of agony from an all to familiar voice. Gray. Gray had his arms bound so he couldn't inflict any harm on himself or others. His hair had grown significantly and was screaming. "Make the noise stop!"

"Can't you do something?"

"Gray has I fight this battle by himself." The people that were in the room with Gray were about to leave only to hear desperate pleas. "PLEASE! Please don't go! It thrives when I'm alone! Please! Please stay!" The attendants didn't listen. Thought he was talking nonsense. Gray continued to scream. The others of the team were sobbing as well. But I was the most broken. Gray. My first best friend, first boyfriend, first kiss, first lover. Was losing his mind right in front of me... And I could help him,SAVE him from the nightmarish voice inside his head. Yang was close to being the most broken down. We'd known him since forever, and here he was crying and screaming for help, for silence. Gray cowered in a corner, sobbing. Yelling for help.

More and more severe screams. "STOP!" I screamed. This was true horror. I couldn't take it anymore I covered my ears and fell to the ground. The doctors ran into the room to calm him only for him to snarl and growl. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY! I'll hurt you."

Gray was losing his battle, and I was going insane watching him. The team had finally had enough of the horror. We then walked back to the dorm, Yang having to drag me back as I screamed to stay. He needed me.

HE NEEDED ME WHEN HE WAS AT HIS WORSE. Opening the door Weiss sat on her bed and looked at the floor. Gray was somewhat if a role model to her. He showed her that nothing could stop them as long as they found a way to keep going. Blake laid down on her bed and covered her face with her arm. Gray was a volunteered scapegoat for Faunus. She respected him dearly. Yang laid down in her bunk and tried to sleep. She couldn't bear seeing me in such a horrible condition and... Gray. Me? I was the worst of the team I fell in Grays bed and sobbed. The sobbing was mixed with pain and misery. I grabbed a pillow and clung to it, imaging a happy Gray snuggling with me. But the only thing it reminded me...

Was the tortured soul across the campus. Screaming my name.

Screaming for help.

Screaming, for silence.

* * *

 **It's gonna get dark now. if you enjoyed please fav/follow it means a lot. Also! Dont forget to write a review!**

 **Gray: Damn.**

 **With that said have a great day-**

 **Gray: night everyone!**


	18. Missed Memories

Gray remembered the first time he used his Beast skills. He still regrets it. Now it's only nightmares rerun in a never ending cycle.

* * *

 _One day, Gray and Ruby were playing outside. Summer, Ruby's mother, in the background watching and laughing at the two's shenanigans. As well as laughing in how Gray can be goofy. However this time wasn't a happy one. The two were playing tag and Ruby was leaving Gray in the dust. Looking behind her she saw 8-year-old Gray have his arms grow to abnormal deformities. His hands were more like Beowolf paws and ways to big for a little kid. He then chased her much faster. Gray leaped into the air and tackled her both of them rolling on the ground. Gray was laughing that he finally cough her only to hear her crying._

 _Gray had cut her. Ruby was bleeding from her arm, from her shoulder to her wrist. Summer ran to the crying 6-year-old and the sobbing and afraid 8-year-old. "I-I-i-it w-wasn't o-on p-p-purpose."_

 _"Oh, I know Gray." Summer responded as she picked up Ruby and ran into they're home. Settling the hurt girl down, Summer used her aura to_

 _heal the wound. Quickly the wound was fixed._

 _Gray watched and the looked at his hands as they were returning to normal. 'I-I did this.' "Ruby! I'm so sorry it won't happen again! I'm so sorry!" He apologized, explaining his action held no malice. "It's ok Gray!" Ruby chirped, the latest accident seeming to not matter. Gray only responded by hugging the little girl._

* * *

Ruby looked in the mirror as she traced the long scar with her finger. She then looked into the mirror, showing the obvious lack of sleep and actions of crying. I can't believe it went from that to.. Ruby was going to cry just thinking about last night. Getting ready for the day, Ruby was about ready to leave. Seeing all of her team members still asleep, exhausted from crying as well. Gray had a big impact on this team. Ruby then looked at Crescent Rose. She then sighed as she picked up her weapon and walked to where all the madness began. The training room. The only thing she could remember, was the memento of the two seeing they're first scythe.

* * *

 _"Ruby! Gray! Uncle Qrow's here!" Called Summer. The two friends rushed out if the house and were greeted by Qrow. The two looked in marvel as the circles him, staring at his weapon. A scythe. Qrow chuckled. "Hey Baby Rose!" He yelled as he picked up Ruby by the arms. "Ahh!" She yelled, then giggled. Gray laughed at Ruby's sudden shout. "It's not funny!" She pouted adorably, only to giggle the next second. "And if it isn't Gray!"_

 _"Hello!" Gray smiled a goofy smile. Summer then walked out of the house and hugged her brother. "Hey Qrow."_

 _"Hello Summer." Qrow then put Ruby down. "Well kids! I'm going to teach you two how to be hunters!" The kids shouted in excitement. "You guys do want to be hunters right?"_

 _"Yeah!" The two shouted in unison. "Well, I'll give you a head start then!"_

* * *

Ruby shed a tear from the memory, as she sliced the air. More years slipped past her defenses. Yang walked to the training room, knowing that she would be there. "Ruby what are you doing? We gotta go to class soon." Yang didn't have her energetic feel to her. She sounded slightly monotone. She was trying her hardest to keep the team together. But she was deeply saddened by Gray's fate too. Ruby then remembered the first time Gray met Yang.

* * *

 _"Ready or not here I come!" Gray shouted as he walked around the house, through the back yard and back into the house. Gray then heard the door open. An all to familiar voice rang through the house. Summer. "Ruby! I have a certain someone who wants to see you!" Ruby came running from the back hard and into the house, only inches from her mother. Her mother stepped to the right and a familiar yellow mane was seen." Yang!" Ruby shouted as she hugged her older sister. Gray then ripped her away from Yang, and behind him, snarling. Yang was confused but Summer and Ruby knew what this meant. "Gray it's ok." Ruby calmly said while placing her hands on his face, making him look at her. "She's my sister." Gray still had a somewhat upset look to him. But then Ruby smiled. Gray then sighed and hugged her. Summer had to explain what was going on the Yang. "Gray is a really good friend to Ruby and he's a little overprotective. I guess, since he just met you, he doesn't trust you."_

 _"Oh. Well then." Yang then walked to Gray and gave him her signature beat hug. Thus, they're friendship was born._

* * *

Ruby finished drawing the memento in Ports class. Little Gray hugging Little Ruby. A tear splashed on her paper. Ruby then sniffed a feeble attempt to stop her crying. "Miss Rose." Port spoke up. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes Professor. Sorry." Ruby choked out. Port looked at her with a somber expression. "Ok then." Ruby never noticed that the rest of the team were crying as well.

* * *

 **So quick talk really fast. I changed Spine because it didn't seem to fit Gray anymore. Reson why I mad Broken Stem was because Gray is now broken and he was somewhat of a stem to Ruby. She needed you enjoyed please fav/follow it means a lot. Also! Dont forget to write a review!**

 **Gray: Jeez man!**

 **With that said have a great day-**

 **Gray: night everyone!**


	19. Here's To You

The dance had passed two weeks ago. Five weeks of Gray's screaming. Gray's screams could be heard throughout the entire academy. But they weren't screams anymore. They were screeches if pain, agony and desperation. Screeches mixed with a broken human voice and a beastly roar. The whole school was suffering, but no one dared to say they were suffering more than Gray, or his teammates. One in particular.

Ruby.

Ruby had been slipping with her work since she couldn't cooperate with others well, or pay attention. Her team was very slowly getting passed this but, she couldn't. Her team needed to help her. Sadly they couldn't, Ruby had to get over this.

Alone.

The team did not think he was going to last through this. They didn't want to believe it but there was no way to know. However, assuming is always wrong.

* * *

Gray. Gray could only see the color of his name inside his head.

 **Just Stop... You're Only Fight The Inevitable.**

Gray would not give up.

 _I PROMISED HER!_ Gray then passed out. This would be the tenth time today.

When Gray came to, he was in the middle of a open field. The field was filled with Gray roses. Not a single spot was untouched without the flower. Around the field was a wall of trees. Above the tortured soul was a full moon. Gray felt something staring at him. Looking ahead the boy stared at a complete abomination. A large werewolf looking thing with humane features. Those features were identical to his. Same with his light trench coat. The thing heaved and panted. The boy then realized that this thing was the Voice.

It was the thing that made him suffer for five weeks straight. It was the thing that tore him away from Ruby. It was the thing that made him break his promise.

Gray wanted pay back.

With a dead pan expression. Gray grabbed Broken Stem and switched it to its scythe form.

The Voice charged, mouth agape and showing Gray it's three sets of teeth. The Voice lunged at Gray throwing a jab, however the boy ducked under the attack and slid behind it. Gray swiped across the Voice's ankles and watched blood spill out and cover the roses changing they're beautiful color. The monster roared in agony before swiping behind his back. The Voice roared in pain, before swinging at Gray behind him. The boy smoothly dodged out of the way, once the Voice's arm way out of Gray's way, he collapsed his scythe and quickly stepped towards the Voice, slashing at it.

The Voice growled and attacked Gray with a constant clockwork, like punches and slashes. The boy did his best to dodge and counterattack but with the height advantage, the Voice slammed a fist into Gray, launching him back. The boy flew and crashed into the floor, ripping rose petals from they're stems and into the air. The boy recovered and glanced up to see a familiar monster sprint towards him. Gray rolled out of harm's way just before the Voice smashed his hand downwards. Causing more petals to fly into the air. Using it's speed from earlier the Voice kicked Gray before grabbing him in mid-air. It laughed as it threw him to the ground.

The boy crashed into the ground directly on his back, before bouncing upwards from the force. Gray felt weak as he barely lifted his eyelid to see the Voice tower over him. It readied it's fist ready to stop this. Gray closed his eyes as he heard the fist swing down.

The impact never came.

The boy opened his eye to see a iconic cape. Snapping his head upwards he saw Ruby repelling the Voice away from her boyfriend. She looked down and offered a hand for Gray who gladly took it

Together, the two fought the Voice, not giving it a second to recover. The scythe wielder's wirked in a smooth elagant and near perfect succession. Soon, the wide field of roses was filled with blood covered roses. Ruby dashed forward and under the Voice's legs. The girl then spun around arms extended and sliced it's feet clean off. Blood prayed out but, not a single drop touched Ruby. The Voice seemed defeated, it stopped it's onslaught of attacks and lied there accepting it's undeicded fate. Ruby then looked up to Gray while smiling. "I believe in what you think is right. I love you." She then faded out into red rose petals. Gray smiled.

 _Thank you Ruby. For everything_

He then looked at the Voice with the same deadpan expression that he had earlier. "You lost."

 **You Can't Kill Me. You Need Me. What Are You Without Me?**

"A guy that will be much happier with having a dumbass voice in his head. Any last words, jackass?"

 **No.**

Gray felt somewhat of pity towards the Voice, the feeling was quickly shaken off. Gray began to speak.

"See ya." Gray slowly adjusted Broken Stem. "It hasn't been fun asshole." The final words were said in the dream. Gray swung his blade down. Slicing the head off the Voice body. And for once, there was silence. Gray then looked to the moon, gray rose petals floating with it. He absorbed the moons light and energy. "It's over. No more noise."

* * *

The next day was a surprising one. Ozpin received a call later then 10 at night. The news was surprising. Ozpin then walked to the room Gray was being held and Gray was talking. Normally. Ozpin then went to the other door about to confront Gray face to face. Opening the door Ozpin was relieved. Relieved of the screaming. "Hey! Oz!" Gray said with a fake surprised tone. "Gray. I'm so glad that your ok."

"Well, so am I! It's all thanks to Ruby and the others. They helped me."

"Interesting."

"Hey, can you get me out of this? This thing is extremely uncomfortable. Where's Ruby?"

* * *

 ***Updated in July, 17 2016***

 **Jesus H. Christ. This was the most cringy and uncomfortable thing that I've rewritten. Christ.**


	20. Inseparable Lovers

"Where's Ruby?" Ozpin sighed.

"Well, due to your rather, extravagant breakdown and being held in here for five weeks, you really hurt her."

"Yeah. Looks like I broke my promise huh?"

"Promise?"

"I uh, promised her I'd never hurt her."

"Interesting. Well Gray, I believe that you are ok now. Do you hear the Voice?"

"No silence."

"Then your fine. Congratulations Gray. You silenced the Voice. Excuse me while I tell the doctors your fine." Of course it wasn't that easy. After the dreadful time in the boring somewhat hospital, Gray finally left. Well, I better wait for them although they might kill me.

Ruby trudged the halls of Beacon. Still extremely depressed. Her team still had classes so she walked back to the dorm and slowly opened the door. Closed the door, Ruby heard the shower. Who's here? Ruby decided to wait. It didn't take long before the door opened. In his signature sleep-ware was Gray with a towel around his neck. "Whew!" He exhaled. Ruby then looked at him in surprise. "No way."

"Hey Ruby." Gray said in a somber tone. Who knows what the Voice made her see. "No. No no no."

"Ruby I'm here." She then ran to him and tackled him. She started to sob more than she did in the past five weeks. Gray only rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry I broke my promise." Gray said once her sobs came to sniffles and heavy breathing. W-what are you talking about?"

" I promised I'd never hurt you but it just happened anyways."

"Gray it's fine. I'm just so happy you're ok. How'd it happen? How'd you go back to normal."

"You guys helped me. It's fairly complicated. But you help me fight it." The two sat in silence for quite a while. Slowly Ruby's breathing slowed and her sniffs stopped as well. "I was so scared. Scared for you. That happening to you was, terrifying. Please don't leave me."

"Now I can promise that Ruby. I'll never leave you as long as I live. And then some." Ruby finally revealed her face to Gray. She caressed his cheek lovingly as she slowly lowered her face. "I love you Gray."

"I love you too Ruby." As they're lips connected Gray heard no growling, no Voice. There was no other presence.

Only him, and Ruby.

* * *

 **Ahh, back with the good ol' cutesy stuff! Also due to the big removal of the Voice that would be considered a finale. There will be more! Trust me. If youenjoyed please fav/follow it means a lot. Also! Dont forget to write a review!**

 **With that said have a great day-**

 **Gray: night everyone!**


	21. What Did I Just Dream?

**POV: Ruby**

I open my eyes to find my self laying on Gray's chest. My hand was on his chest too. I smile and look at Gray. He seemed to have a different eye patch. His eye patch was still it's gray-ish color but had a red rim around it. I snuggle my head into the crook of his neck and sigh. Looking at my hand I see something big and shiny on my ring finger.

What?

Looking at it with further inspection, I see a ring with a ruby engraved in it.

Whoa.

I look at the arm of Gray's that's around me and I see the same ring on his finger.

I can't believe it.

Gray starts to stir and opens his eye. He smiles. "Hey Little Rose." I smile at him.

"Hey." He moves his hand that held me close to my face. The ring on his finger feels cold. I close my eyes and sigh. "I love you Ruby." He says.

"I love you too"

BRRRRRRR-

* * *

"Ahh!" I shout waking up from my weird dream. I hear laughter and look around to see Gray and Yang laughing and Weiss and Blake snickering. I put on a frowny face and look at Gray, knowing he was the person who caused the loud noise. "That wasn't funny Gray! Also, where's the whistle?" I knew he stole my whistle from our first day of Beacon. He looks like a five-year-old who was caught stealing cookies. He then gives me the whistle which I take before gigging. "Good morning guys." I say as I get up from my shared bed with Gray. I stretch and head to the bathroom for a shower. As I enter the shower a wave of hot water hits me and relaxes me.

Oh, yeah. Our break for Thanksgiving is tomorrow.

I think again about the break.

Oh, shit! Opps! I gotta ask Gray is be coming with me and Yang!

I hurry with the shower and get dressed. Basically kicking open the bathroom door I look at Gray who had a confused look on his face. "Uh..."

"Are you coming with me and Yang to our parents house?" Yang chuckles.

"I was actually asking him the same question." I blush with embarrassment and I sit back down on my, well, Gray's bed. "Well, Ruby and Yang, to answer you're questions, yes. I will be going with you guys. I haven't seen your dad in a while." I nod.

"What about you Weiss?" I ask. She sighs.

"I have to go see my parents." She sounded upset about her parents.

"Is something wrong with you're parents?"

"Well, besides them constantly saying I should leave this school and take up the family business, they're still annoying."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's not your fault Ruby, you didn't know." I give my attention to Gray. "So when's you're dad gonna pick us up?"

"Later today." Yang answers.

"Wait dad is coming today?"

"Uh-huh. Called him yesterday. So I guess we should get ready." Gray and I shrugged and got up from our bed. The three of us get our things together while Yang starts ground rules. "Ok you two lovebirds. I need to set some ground rules."

"About what?" I wonder. Yang smiles mischievously.

"About you to." Gray chuckles.

"Oh, so you're going there?" What are they talking about. Gray sees me looking confused and whispers in my ear. "She 'seting down ground rules' about us, you know what-ing" I blush.

"Are you kidding me?" He shakes his head. Yang coughs loudly, getting our attention.

"Annyyways, I think you to shouldn't do... You. If you know what I mean."

"Nah, fuck that." Gray says. Yang looks at him confused.

"Dad isn't going to except you guys doin-"

"Who says he's gonna see us doing anything?" Gray smirks deviously. I shiver knowing what he has in mind.

"Your such a perv Gray." Gray shrugs.

"You love me for it though." I nod slowly, slightly embarrassed that it's true. Yang looks at us unsure.

"Ok, then. If you get caught don't complain to me."

"We won't." Gray and I say in unison. I look at him and he looks at me. I quickly look away when I realize we had the exact idea in our heads.

"Well that was awkward." Weiss said.

You don't say.

* * *

I feel someone shake me in my slumber. Opening my eyes I see my one-eyed lover. "Come on Little Rose time to go." He offers a hand and I take it. Pulling me into a embrace, Gray plants a kiss on my lips. I throw my arms around him and hold the kiss longer. We pull away and smile at each other." We can wait til' your dad's, right?" He ask evilly. I nod with a goofy smile while we exit our dorm. Weiss and Blake left earlier but we said our goodbyes. Yang was waiting for us at the Airship dock with all of our bags. "Finally! Dad is waiting at the Airship dock at Vale. Gray your carrying the bags."

"Wha-What?!"

"Your the man here. Be a man and carry our stuff." I giggle from Yang point. She snickers too while Gray grumbles and grabs our bags. Me and Yang walk to the Airship but I hear what seems to be someone grunting like a bodybuilder working out. Me and Yang take our seats while Gray struggled to carry our bags. "Jesus Christ! Did you put your whole wardrobe in here?!" He struggled out.

"Nah." I said quickly.

"Pretty much." Yang responded while stretching her legs out. Gray then collapsed by the extremely heavy bags he was carrying. "Oof! Damn it!"

* * *

We finally made it to the other dock for the airship and Gray struggled once again to pick up the bags. I offered to help but he said he need to be a man. "Dad!" Yang and I shout out and run up to him, hugging him. "Hey girls!" He smiled.

"Hhrrg!" Shouted out Gray. He threw down some of the bags in triumph. "Yes! I'm a man!" I laugh while dad walked to a struggling Gray. "So, it's been a long time, huh Gray?"

"Yes sir!" He Croaked out. Dad chuckled and slapped Gray on the back, making him fall over. "Goodness Yang. Did you have to fit your whole wardrobe in your bags?"

"Dad I didn't have to but it was funnier watching Gray struggle."

"Your right." Dad agrees. They get the bags off of a crumbled Gray and put them into the back of Dad's car. "Alright kids! Let's get going." Dad smiles. Yang slugs Gray in the shoulder and shouts "Shotgun!" Gray sighs while rubbing his arm. "What did I get my self into?" I giggle and kiss him on the cheek.

"Probably the weirdest Thanksgiving ever."

* * *

 **Well this was extremely delayed but this fanfic needed a small break after Gray's breakdown.**

 **Gray: A late thanksgiving special huh?**

 **Sure. Why not? Anyways, if you enjoyed please fav/follow it always helps.**

 **Gray: Also don't forget to leave a review! Helps us make this story even better.**

 **Also, for anyone who's thinking there's going to be a sex scene for this, that isn't going to happen for a while.**

 **Gray: When it does happen the chapter will be named something that will tell you.**

 **With all that said have a great day-**

 **Gray:/Night everyone!**


	22. Memories

_I hear a somewhat familiar bawling and a little boy trying to stop said crying. Rushing to the noise I see my little baby girl crying in the arms of her best friend Gray. On the ground was a smashed plate of cookies. "What happened Little Rose?" I asked. She sniffled. "M-m-my c-c-ook-ies. T-they s-s-slipped fr-from my hands. I-I-I was g-gonna share them with G-Gray." She sobbed again, saddend that she couldn't eat and share her cookies._

 _Silly girl._

 _I picked her up as Gray went to clean the mess. "I-I'm sorry mom."_

 _"No your fine Ruby. Look, how about I make you some more ok?" I said smiling. She continued to sniffle but Ruby was smiling now. "Ok!" She said. Gray tugged my leg._

 _"Can I get picked up too?" He asked looking at me with his black orbs. I smile._

 _"Come here you!" I say as I grabbed him and picked him up. He laughed as he was picked up. Ruby was giggling to. I carried the two kids into the kitchen and they started poking each other. So childish. I place them on the ground and they tackle each other. Gray being careful and nervous for the playful Ruby. I start to make another batch of cookies and I look back at the to kids. Ruby bumped her head on the kitchen table. "Ow!" She giggled. She was completely fine but Gray overreacted. The usual. "Ruby! Are you ok?" His slight high-pitched voice asked with nervousness._

 _"I'm fine Gray."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Are you positive?" He tried to say. Ruby rubbed his head like he was a dog and Gray reacted exactly like that. A dog. He rolled on the ground. The baby Beast of him showing. "Stop Ruby!"_

 _"Nope! Your to cute to stop!" She giggled. Gray's parents told me about his Beast trait showing and developing. They offered to keep Gray under close watch. I said no. He was fine and I trusted the six-year-old. After the hiding-go-seek incident he's been more careful, cautious and slightly clingy to my daughter. I guess they're friendship has really come together. I also couldn't allow his parents to watch him with the way they were going. I sat down and played with the two kids. A few minutes pass and the cookies are finished. I take them put carefully while trying to stop Ruby from touching the still hot cookies. "Now be very careful. They're still hot." I say while handing Ruby another plate of cookies. She grabbed one and blew on it, trying to cool it off. Gray however just bit the cookie. It wasn't a good idea. I could basically see he tongue burning as he dropped the remainder of the cookie and fanned his mouth. "Hot! Hot hot hot hot hot! He exclaimed as he ran to drink water. He dove for the sink and activated the water. Ruby and I giggled as Gray pouted. "It's not funny!"_

* * *

 _A few hours pass and Ruby is soundly sleeping on the couch. Gray grabbed a pillow and a small blanket and placed them down. He placed the pillow under her head and pulled the cover over her. "Thanks Gray." She mumbled before opening her arms for a hug. Gray returned the hug and went to pull away only for Ruby to not pull away. Gray sighed knowing he can't get out of this and he laid down on the couch too. I smile at the adorable display and I take a picture. I hear a knocking at the front door. Investigating the noise I open it to find Gray's parents. They looked heart broken. Gray's mother clearly had been crying. "What's the matter?"_

 _"Gray can't come home." Gray's mother asks shakily_

 _"Delilah why?" I ask._

 _"We're losing it Summer. The Voice... it, we can't have Gray around us anymore." Gray's father answered._

 _"Mason, your his parents!"_

 _"I know Summer but, it's for his protection."_

 _"Where's he gonna stay?"_

 _"I was hoping he could stay here." Delilah spoke. I gasped._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Please Summer. Do us this favor. Please I'm begging you. He's at home here." I look back at Ruby and Gray. Ruby snuggles up to him and Gray smiling. I look back at his parents._

 _"Ok. I'll do it. I'll keep him." Delilah hugged me and sobbed._

 _"T-thank you. Can we see him one more time?" I nodded._

 _"Of course! He's your child."_

 _"He's yours now." The two walked in and looked at Gray. He was sleeping soundly and was stuck in Ruby's hug. Delilah chuckled and sniffed._

 _"Goodbye my little boy." She was choking up. She grabbed Mason. Tears trickled his face too._

 _"Goodbye son. We love you." The two walked out and I followed them. Tears were stinging my eyes. I hugged Delilah. "I'll miss you guys."_

 _"We will too. Don't remember us as this. Don't remember us like were dead. Please keep Gray happy." Delilah asked._

 _"Of course I will. I promise." I pulled away and smiled. Delilah did the same. The two walked away and I shed more tears. This was the last time I'll see them. Before all this they told me they wanted to be put down. They didn't want to be hunted like monsters. I hope they go through with that plan. How was I going to tell Gray?_

 _How do I tell a kid that his parents are going insane, and need to be put down?_


	23. Homecoming

**Hello! So, did last chapter confuse you?**

 **Gray: It sure did with me.**

 **Shut up, you were six.**

 **Gray: Exactly! How'd I go to 17 to six?**

 **Anyways, those chapters as you can tell by the titles were Memories. Gray and Ruby's past told through Summers eyes.**

 **Gray: That's pretty depressing.**

 **Yeah. But they'll be happy but touch on the subjects that Gray and Ruby had told and vaguely talk about.**

 **Gray: Interesting.**

 **Shut up! Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The family plus Gray are slowly reaching they're destination. "Yang?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Wake them up." Her father asked politely. Yang nodded and looked at the back. Gray was laying on the seats and had his head in his hand, that rested in Ruby's lap. He was softly snoring. Ruby was sitting up and her head was slightly tilted. She had a smile on her face. Yang 'awed' at the sight. She turned back to her father. "Do I have to? They look so adorable!" Her father chuckled.

"Well we're almost home so, unless you want them to be groggy as soon as we get there..."

"Fine fine." Yang lightly shook Ruby and she slowly opened her eyes. "Mmm?"

"Time to wake up guys." Ruby only nodded as she rubbed the sleep out if her eyes. She looked down and saw Gray still asleep. She smiled again. She lightly shook Gray's head while running her finger through his hair. "Come Gray~ Time to get up." Gray groaned and opened his eye. He smirked at his girlfriend. "Hey Ruby."

"Hey sleepy head." She responded dipping her head to kiss him. It was a quick, soft one but it woke the two of them up. Yang pretended to gag.

"Gross." The two sisters father said.

"Tell me about it. I live with them. One tim-Mm!" Ruby slapped her hand over her sisters mouth. She did not want him to know what her and Gray do. Her father chuckled.

"Whatever it is I don't wanna know." Ruby sighed in relief as she eased back into her seat. She kept running her hand through Gray's hair, and Gray didn't stop her. He just placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it. Ruby briefly closed her eyes and relished in his touch. The two then just stared into each other's eyes, or eye. Sliver and Black. Yang looked at the two and shook her head. "They're really in love aren't they?" Yang said to her dad.

"I guess. When are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"No idea dad. No idea."

* * *

The group had finally arrived at they're house. Ruby smiling at the house and looking at Gray, who also had a smile on his face. Yang was pressed up on the window and they're father shook his head while chuckling. Once the car stopped, Yang leaped out of the cpar and stood at her old house, memories flooding back to mind. Ruby hopped out and Gray was helping they're father with the bags. "Ok, you get Yang's bags, got it? Taiyang?"

"Yup." He said with a groan, realizing just how heavy the bags are. Ruby stood next to Yang. "I really miss this place sometimes." Ruby said. Yang nodded. The house was the basic household. A normal two-story home with a basement. The house was well kept and had rose red paint. Taiyang went to open the door only to drop the key. "I got it!" Ruby said energetically while grabbing the keys. She opens the door with a quick motion and smiles. "Ta-da!"Pop

"Someone's happy to be back." Gray said while giving Ruby a small kiss. Ruby beams and nods. "Uh, you can leave your stuff here!" Taiyang strained, but his voice recovered after dropping Yang's bags not to far from the front door. They all take there shoes off at the front door and look at the living inside was nothing to noticeable. Nice couch, two love seats, a flat screen Tv and in the back was the way to the kitchen. Upstairs was behind the Tv. Gray flops on the couch, stretching his body across the couch. "Gray! I was gonna sit there!" Yang pouted. Ruby sat in Gray's lap and smiled at Yang. The older sister grumbled. "Stupid couple stuff." Taiyang stretched. "Anybody want anything?"

"Cookies!" Ruby shouted almost immediately.

"Ok then!" Taiyang scrambles in the kitchen to find something only to curse quietly. "Damn...Well kiddos it seems we are all out of snacks. I'm gonna run to the store to get some. Or do you wanna bake them instead?"

"Both!" Ruby exclaimed again.

"Fine."

"I'll tag along! We need exactly what Ruby needs. Ruby?" Yang offers. She then asked Ruby what they need.

"Well you need-"

"Ah, screw it. We'll just wing it. Have fun you two~" Yang sang while winking. She slammed the door and the couple were left alone. Ruby laid back so she was resting on Gray's chest. She kicked her feet up with Gray's leg, Gray had an arm around Ruby and had the remote to the Tv in his other hand. Gray switched through channels and Ruby relaxed, sighing in contentment. "There's no good shows!"

"Tv's overrated."

"True, true. Your not wrong. But now I'm bored." Gray grumbled. An idea popped in Ruby's mind.

We literally just got back and I'm thinking of that? Mmm, I'll wait a bit. Maybe shenanigans will distract me.

"Hey I got an idea!" Gray said.

 _Oh, poopy._

"Um, what is it?" Gray quickly moves and Ruby falls onto the couch. Gray then plants kisses up her neck.

"Gray... We just got here."

"But we're boorred." Gray fake complained. "Plus this is more entertaining." He says as he returns to what he was doing. He licked up Ruby's cheek making her shiver and arch her back.

"But I think we should wait."

"Wait or don't wait, I'll still do something. If you know what I mean." Ruby shivers knowing what he means. One way is now and pleasurable, and the other is later and pleasurable but she loses something. That she kind of wants gone... Kind of. "Mmm." Ruby stifles a moan.

"Oh, come on. You always started our last ones. I think I should have at least one opportunity to have some fun when I want it."

"It's different."

"How?" Gray stops.

"'Cause."

"That's a terrible excuse." He says while running his left hand down Ruby's body. Her mind is slowly changing judgement.

 _Stttooppp Gray!_

Gray's hand stops at Ruby's right leg. He pulls it up and wraps it around his back. Unable to hold back Ruby pulls Gray for a kiss. He pulls away. "I thought you didn't want to?" He smirks.

"I don't care anymore." Ruby quickly responded. Mentally cursing herself for failing to stop Gray's advances.

 _Stupid poopy head! Dummy! Dimwit! Barnacle head!_

 **(Slight Lemon? I guess?)**

Gray smiles knowing he's won. Moving his right hand he moves away some stray hairs in Ruby's face, kissing her. Ruby links her legs together. Following the actions Gray quickly moves his left hand to Ruby's right breast, quickly grabbing it. Ruby's back arches again and she detaches from the kiss. Gray peppered her neck with small kisses while continuing to work on her breast through her shirt. Ruby gasped in pleasure as Gray continued, his kisses and groping, sending her everywhere. Gray moved his other hand the the other breast and groped that as well. Ruby bit her finger as she stifled moans. "Come on Ruby. It's just you and me." Gray remarked. He moved his right hand from her breast and slowly slid up her shirt.

 _God._

Ruby grabbed Gray's face and pulled him towards her, while he slowly slid her shirt up. "Wait." Ruby said. Gray understood what she wanted. He sneaks his arms around Ruby and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs to her room while holding a kiss. Once there he fell on her bed first, Ruby trapping his legs between hers. She took off his shirt and then took off hers. They connected lips again and Gray's tongue asked for entrance, which was quickly granted. Gray's tongue explored Ruby's mouth, swirling, making the girl moan at the feeling. Gray's hand snuck under her bra and she gasped when she disconnected. Ruby sat up straight, raking her hair and keeping her balance by having one of her hands on Gray's chest. She softly moaned and hitched her breath.

After a short time Gray got rid of the annoying piece of clothing that was The Bra. As soon as it was gone Gray sat up and latched on to Ruby's right breast while kneading the left. Ruby hugged Gray's head as a signal to continue. Lust was starting to cloud Ruby's mind as she started to rock her hip against Gray's body, moaning louder. Gray moved his right hand onto Ruby's thigh assisting her. He detached from her breast and peppered kisses up to her face. Ruby continued to rock her hips, tension building inside her. Her moans grew louder and more frequent. "Ohh, I'm c-c-oh! Close!" Gray wanted this to keep going. He stopped Ruby's rocking and gently moved her, allowing his lover to regain her breath. Laying her down on her back Gray softly kissed his way down her body, her lips to her belly. He stayed there for a while, making sure Ruby was okay with everything. His worries were relieved when Ruby spoke up in a sighing manner. "Oh, keep going G-Gray." With that he slowly took off Ruby's skirt leaving her in her panties. Gray looked back up to Ruby, her eyes in a pleading manner, but darkened by lust. Gray nodded, knowing Ruby wanted to continue. He slipped off Ruby's panties and kissed up and down her legs, sucking on her toes, getting a light sigh from the girl. Kissing up to end of Ruby's thigh, Gray looked at her again. She nodded.

Gray lowered his head and gave a long lick up Ruby's core. She gasped and instinctively grabbed his head. "Oh my god!" Gray continued, slow but pleasurable. Ruby's breath hitched and she would arch her back again, holding her lover head. "F-faster G-Gray!" Gray actions grew faster with rhythm and Ruby's reactions increased. Moans much louder, dragged out yells, gasps, slight whimpers. Gray looked up to see Ruby in complete bliss. Moans, her eyes closed, her hand on his head and one on her breast. Gray fought the urge to... Do it.

 _I need to be patient. Not until she's ready._

Ruby's hips were bucking again and her moans were replaced with shouts and whimpers. She was also reaching her end. Now it was Ruby's turn to not want it to end. She ripped Gray's face up to her lips. She then grabbed Gray's hand and lead it to her core. Gray slowly slid his finger into her. That drove her to the edge. Ruby disconnected and shouted, holding it out while climaxing. She clung to Gray after her climax and panted. "T-that was g-great."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Gray said while kissing her neck.

"I-I think I'm ready."

"The fuck does that mean?!" Gray said slightly panicked.

"Silly, not that. I mean I'm ready for you to take my-Yeah." The two blushed but smiled at each other.

If you say so." Gray said stretching.

"I'm sure Gray."

"I'ma take a shower kay?"

"Okay. I love you." Ruby said while laying down on her bed.

"Love ya' too." With that Gray disappeared. Ruby sighed with happiness.

 _I really do love him._

She then heard the front door open and a familiar loud mouth sister shout. "We're back~!"

 _Oh shoot!_

Ruby tried to get dressed but didn't have the energy to. Luckily Gray didn't chuck her bra and panties two miles away from her. She quickly put the articles of clothing on before shielding her body from the coming family members. Just before Yang popped in the door frame. "Sis! Why are you up here? I thought you'd still be cuddling with Gray. You made me lose a bet!" Taiyang laughs in the background.

 _Crap Ruby! Think of something?_

"Oh, I was still tired from the trip and Gray had to take a shower." Ruby told the somewhat truth.

"Oh! Ok!" Yang chirped before disappearing. Ruby sighed in relief.

 _Too close. Darn. How are me and Gray gonna do it with them here? Why am I even thinking of this? Gray's gonna find a way anyway_.

Ruby's eyes grew weary.

 _I'll just take a short nap._

Ruby then passed out. 'Napping' while Gray took a shower.

* * *

 **Well thats that for that chapter!**

 **Gray: You wanna add another 'that' to that sentence?**

 **Shut up, I'm talking. So I was going to spell the chapter another way but uh, that would be ethical now would it? But! That doesn't matter! If you enjoyed please fav/or follow I always appreciate it.**

 **Gray: Also write down a review! It lets us know if we're doin' good!**

 **With that said- Wait a second this has basically become our thing. Anyways, have a great day-**

 **Gray: /Night everyone!**


	24. Growing Up?

"Ruby~, wake up~" Yang said quietly.

"I don't think that's gonna work."

"Yeah yeah, Gray. Wait, I got an idea."

"I'll get the whistle." Ruby tossed and turned, mumbling.

"Gray~" Yang snickers as Gray blushes.

"Quit laughing and blow the whistle."

"Ya' know, I thought that she'd be dreaming about cookies."

"Are you gonna blow the whistle or am I gonna have to do it?" Yang hands the whistle to Gray and he sighs.

"I can't ever be literal with you can't I?"

"Nope." Gray inhales and blows Ruby's infamous whistle, effectively waking the sleeping girl.

"Whaaa!" Ruby shouted throwing pillows and her covers.

 _Crap! I'm still in my underwear!_

Ruby scrambles to grab the covers while Yang is still laughing. However, she just fell on top of Gray.

 _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_

Yang recovered just in time to see Ruby on top of Gray, missing a good bit of clothes. Ruby and Gray blush and start to panic. Gray stammers to find a way out of this situation. "Uh, um, gah, Yang-" Yang grabbed Gray and threw him on the bed. "Waitwaitwaitwait!" Yang stopped her aggressive interrogation. Silence filled the awkward room as Ruby put clothes on. After the half-naked girl was clothed she looked at her terrified lover and her murderous sister. "Why did want me to wait?" Yang said impatiently.

"Uh, bye!" Gray spat out quickly sprinting out of the terrifying room.

"Gray!" Yang chased the scared dead-man. Ruby ran after her sister trying to calm her down.

"Yang! Calm down!"

"Twice! Twice I've seen this happen!" Yang said as she ran after Gray, who's outside. She tackles him, and Gray screams.

"No! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die by my girlfriends sister!" Ruby grabbed Yang and tried to pry her off of Gray who was still screaming like a little girl.

"Yang! You didn't technically see us but-"

"Ruby! Sorry, but your not helping my case at all. Now, would you please get this psychopath off of me?!"

"Sorry!" Ruby ripped Yang away from Gray but Yang still swung her fist at him. "Yang! Calm down!"

"No! He's a dead man!"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Gray said in a hurt tone.

"You fucked my sister! AGAIN!"

"Yeah I guess you could see that in a bad way."

"Gray, baby I don't think you're helping." Gray threw his hands up. Ruby turned her attention to Yang. "Yang, you should now that this stuff is gonna happen." She spoke calmly.

"No it shouldn't. As your big sis it's my job to protect you from the horrors of him." Yang said with hate as she slowly pointed at Gray, who was slouched over and pretending to be picking his nose. The sisters shivered but laughed afterwards.

"Yang, I appreciate you protecting me but, I think its time for you to stop."

"What do you mean stop? Stop being your sister?"

"No! God no, of course you can be my sister! You basically have to! What I mean is to not be so overprotective when it comes to me and Gray." Yang sighed. Ruby was right.

"Ok Ruby. Your right."

"Damn right she is! You almost broke my neck with that tackle!" Ruby and Yang glared at Gray and he inhaled sharply before running back inside. "As I was saying, your right. But, I'm still not going to enjoy seeing, that."

"Honestly, I'm glad you won't like it, 'cause I'm pretty sure if you did like, seeing me naked, and Gray... yeah it woukd be just really weird." The two walk back inside to see Gray on the couch watching TV. He looks at the two and jumps. "Am I gonna die?" Ruby sitson his lap and giggles.

"No silly. Yang is going to be less overprotective now." Gray exhales and hugs Ruby from behind.

"Oh, thank god!" Ruby giggles again and rest her head on Gray. Yang shakes her head and walks to the kitchen. "I heard cuteness. Do Ineed to shoot up the place?"

"No you crazy person. Just your daughter growing up." In a way she was talking about both her and Ruby.

"Yeah, I'll need to shoot up the place."

"Dad!"

* * *

 **Isn't that just adorable?**

 **Gray: Yup!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'll be sure to make another soon! If you enjoyed please fav/follow!**

 **Gray: Also write a review, about the story, questions and if you enjoy it!**

 **Withthat said have a great day-**

 **Gray: night everyone!**


	25. Qrow Joins The Fray!

The morning lights of the day were shining in Ruby's room as Gray woke up. Looking down, he smiled at the adorable sight that was Ruby. Ruby was still asleep, cuddled up to Gray, smiling. "Cookies..." Gray chuckled lightly.

 _Her and cookies._

"Gray..."

 _And me._

Gray rested his head as he let Ruby sleep some more. Ruby snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Gray pulled her closer, Ruby hugging him tighter as well as sighing. They stayed like that for a good while before Ruby started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Gray. She smiled. "Morning Gray." She yawned.

"Morning Little Rose." The two then kissed briefly and quickly broke apart. They looked into each others eyes and kissed again, with a slight vigor. Gray wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist while she got into a more comfortable position. Opening her mouth, Ruby let Gray in and they started a fierce tongue battle. "Ahem." Gray and Ruby broke away and looked for the noise. Said noise came from the door way, the person who made it was none other then Yang, leaning aganist the door frame to Ruby's room. "Good morning to you to." Ruby pouted at her sister, but Gray fixed the action with a small kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Blonde." Yang glared at Gray and he chuckled.

"Dad has two surprises for us and he left to go get them. Come on he made breakfast before he left." Yang then left and walked down the stairs. Gray's got up from Ruby's bed and stretched, satisfying popping sounds coming from his back. He then throws on a T-shirt. "Come on Little Rose." Ruby pouted and extended her arms to Gray.

"Carry me!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Ruby."

"Do it! I command you as my boyfriend!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Good point. Ok, you just won't sleep with me."

"You'd be the one who'd be annoyed. Whatever." Gray then picked her up bridal style and they walked down stairs, Ruby's feet swinging. "You enjoy this to much."

"Yup!" Ruby smiled a goofy smile. He placed her on the couch and he went to go get they're food. Walking into the iitchen he saw that Taiyang made a super breakfast, Yang was struggling to find what she wanted. "Holy shit.

"I heard that!" Ruby yelled as Gray mentally slapped himself. Yang nods.

"Yeah, dad always go's overboard with food."

"I love him for it." Gray then grabbed anything that he and Ruby would eat, luckily Taiyang knew his daughter and had a batch of cookies ready. There was also a note on the plate: Don't let her have a overdose Gray. -Taiyang. Once Gray had gotten all of his and Ruby's foor he walked back to the living room, where Ruby was still laying on the couch. She sat up and Gray sat down, Ruby the scooted up so she could eat but also slightly lay on Gray. The trio sat and talked while watching random shows. Once done Gray was forced to throw out they're trash and walking back to his spot. But, before he could sit down the two sisters asked for some covers. "Really?" Ruby then gave him rhe puppt eyes.

"Pplleeaassee?" Gray sighed and went to find blankets. Finding his items needed for the journey he grabs them and then walks back. He notices a picture frame hanging on the wall. Glancing at it Gray saw a picture of the Rose family and his. Summer and Taiyang were holding Ruby who was smiling at Gray. Gray's parents, Mason and Deliah smiling as well as holding Gray back from Ruby, and finally Yang who was up front pulling her cheeks.

 _Mom...Dad...Summer_

"Gray? You ok?" Ruby asked.

"No-nah I'm fine thanks!" Gray then hurried back and threw a small blanket at Yang's face, which she gave a thumbs up. Gray set the blanket he was sharing with Ruby down and sat down again, Ruby laying her head down on his lap. They continued to watch shows while they waited for Taiyang.

* * *

Ruby was softly snoring in Gray's lap when a mam kicked open the door. "Gah!" Ruby jumped while clinging on to Gray, however her version of 'clinging' was to strangle him. "Heyo!" Said a familiar voice. Ruby's eye's looked up to see someone that trained her and Gray. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted jumping up from Gray's lap and running to him. "Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow!"

"Well hello to you to Ruby." He glanced at Gray and smirked. "So, how are you Gray?"

"I'm fine Qrow. It's been a while." Gray stood up and walked up to Qrow. Qrow also gently pushed Ruby out of the way. The two gray-haired men stood merely inches from each other.

"So, I heard your dating my niece."

"Uncle Qrow-"

"Upupup, Ruby I'm talking to Gray." Gray smirked.

"Yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

"Interesting."

"Uncle Qrow-"

"Who gave you permission?" Gray looked at him confused

"Uh..." Gray looked at Ruby and she shrugged in response. "What?"

"Who gave you permission to date my niece?"

"Qrow, if I'm fine with it you should be."

"I'm talking to Gray, Taiyang." Taiyang sighed and sat down.

"Um, no one gave me permission." Qrow chuckled.

"Well then, guess we'll just have to fight and see."

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

 _"Uncle Qrow-"_

"Nah Little Rose. I got this. Your on Qrow." The two shook hands and Ruby collapsed into Yang's arms.

* * *

The battle-crazied hunters stood at the front of the house, a few feet away from each other. Taiyang walked in the middle in a referee uniform. "Alright! I want a good clean fight! Also don't mess up the house." Gray and Qrow scoffed.

"No promises." Taiyang then sprinted back to the house and slammed the door shut. But, he quickly opened it to blow the whistle. Ruby shifted her weight on her feet, Yang looked at her then have her a hug. "Don't worry Rubies! I think this is gonna be interesting."

"Ugh, Gah!"

"Oh, sorry." Yang giggled releasing her sister.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried they're gonna rip the universe to shreds."

"They might actually do that. Hey you think Gray still has his Beast abilities or whatever?"

"Don't know. Ever since he beat his Voice he would occasionally go out in the middle of the night and just stare at the moon."

"Weird. You have a weird boyfriend."

"Hey, at least I have one!" Ruby then stuck her tongue at Yang. Yang quickly grabbed Ruby again and gave her the worst bear hug. Ruby's bones sounded broken and Yang dropped her sister, happy with the crumpled corpse. Gray had his two scythes at the ready while Qrow had his longsword ready as well. Gray then slammed his two small scythes together, making his long scythe. He then snapped the blade so it bended down to the pole of the scythe, he then slid up the pole so it just ended at the tip of the blade. He held his new transformation in one of his hands. He also started to form light blue and white gas-like aura from him. "No holding back Qrow!" Qrow smirked.

"Let's get this started Moonbeast!"

* * *

 **Damn, nothing worse than cliffhangers!**

 **Gray: Man, I was getting hype!**

 **Sorry guys, but I think I have something to explain to you soon!**

 **Gray: About the Moonbeast thing?**

 **Yup! Anyways if you enjoyed or smiled at anytime of this chapter or others, please fav/follow!**

 **Gray: Also write a review down about how the author sucks!**

 **Why?**

 **Gray: Cliffhangers man!**

 **Whatever. Also I have a few ideas about a new fanfiction! One, a story on where Gray gets his own team!**

 **Gray: Awesome!**

 **Two, a more action heavy story about Beasts!**

 **Gray: Neat!**

 **Three, a comedy based harem starring your favorite Oc: Gray!**

 **Gray: Meh.**

 **I thought you would like that one! Anyways and number four/five-ish, a crossover between Transistor and RWBY or Bloodborne and RWBY!**

 **Gray: I don't know what they are but they sound cool** **as hell!**

 **There will be a poll on my account just click on my name and pick what you want as a new story! With that said my names Legendary and have a great Day-**

 **Gray: /Night everyone! I like the new closing to our Authors notes!**


	26. Qrow vs Gray

**Hey guys! How ya doin'? We have 50 Followers! Holy shit! Plus all the people who favorite and the fact that 14,000 people have read this! That is nuts thank you all so much for reading this fanfic! I didn't think I was going to be able to continue this, but it's all thanks to YOU guys for continuing this! Again thank you so much!** **Anyways, enjoy this action filled chapter!**

 **Gray: Also Listen to the song! We think it helps with the action. Also should we continue mentioning songs to listen to? Last time was Here's To You and we think that helped the situation A LOT. Even though I was going crazy. Tell us! Anyways, enjoy the chapter and there's a exerpt of the fanfic about the Beast history!**

* * *

 **(Transistor Soundtrack- Impossible)**

The gray-haired psychopaths stared at each other from across the yard. "Just fight alread-" Yang was silenced by the two speeding off and clashing in the middle. The two battle for the first strike of the fight, slicing air and bringing up grass. "Screw this! Dad! Open the door!" Yang yelled running from the fight. Ruby stayed on the ground both amazed and broken from Yang's Death Hug. Back to the fight, it seemed that with every swift dodge for Gray was like teleportation. Qrow was having a hard time knowing where he would strike next, the only way for him to 'see' Gray was the faint blur of gray moving quickly to one way. The two clashed again, both of they're weapons locked, now it was a fight of strength. Qrow won the fight and readied his weapon for a attack, only for Gray to vanish. Quickly, Qrow spun around find him but was to late. Gray ran into Qrow, shoulder first and carried him into the not to far away forest, smashing into trees and such. "Holy crap! Dad! Yang! Come on!" Ruby signaled her family to follow. The front door barely opened and Taiyangs lips poked out of the gap. "No god no! I am not gonna see that bloodbath! The poor forest! Say goodbye to that Ruby!" He then shut the door. Ruby sighed and folded her arms, pouting. She then heard bickering in the house then a gunshot. She then heard a 'fine fine! You crazy woman!' Finally her sister and dad walk out. "Let's go!" Yang said energetically.

"Whoo." Grumbled Taiyang.

* * *

Back with the fight, Gray stopped his charging once they were deep in the forest. He launched Qrow into a tree and readied his weapon. Qrow recovered and sprinted back into action, dashing at Gray side. He kicks him and Gray staggers but quickly recovers to dodge another slash. Gray loses ground by Qrow's quick and dangerous attacks. Gray dashes away in a blur of gray and black. Gray appears right at Qrow's side and jumps, lifting his legs he dropkicks Qrow in the face. Qrow staggers, moving away from Gray. Gray snaps off on of his scythes and throws it at Qrow, which the man barely blocks in time. Gray grows his left hand into it's Beast form, while still having his other scythe in his right. Qrow snickers. "So, you can still use that."

"Don't know how, but it's awesome!" Gray smiles. They're smiles change back to focused looks. Gray sprints at Qrow, his Beast arm at the ready. he punches at Qrow and makes contact with Qrow's weapon, an attempt to stop the attack. However, the attack only forced his weapon into his chest, launching Qrow at a tree. Qrow dug his weapon into the tree and swung around the tree, slicing it. Qrow used his momentum to fly back into Gray, kicking him in the chest. Gray slid back but stopped when he dug his hand into the ground. Qrow ran at Gray but stayed cautious, the left hand was a problem. Gray used his scythe to keep Qrow at bay, he sweeps Qrow's legs out from under him and then slams his Beast hand down on Qrow's chest, bringing him down. Once his body was on the ground, Gray kicked the man in his side. Qrow slid back but quickly got up to his feet and stayed in his place.

"Nicely done, Wolf."

"That's a extremely old nickname, Qrow."

"I tend to live in the past when it comes to you and Ruby." Qrow lowers his weapon and so does Gray.

"Are we done here? I mean the forest isn't much of a forest anymore." Gray waved his left arm around him showing broken trees, torn up ground and sheer chaos.

"Yeah. I guess we are done here. You know you didn't need to fight me so you could date Ruby, right?"

"Yeah. Even if I lost I'd still date her. You ain't stopping me." Qrow chuckled.

"I like ya' kid. Haven't changed one bit when it came to me." In the distance you could here a faint groan and fast feet hitting the ground. Suddenly, Ruby tackled Gray, some how getting into a bridal style position while yelling. "What happend?! Who won?! What's going on?!"

"Well if you stop yelling in my ear, I was gonna say that we're done."

"Already?!"

"Already have you seen the forest? Most of the trees are either knocked down, ripped apart, or blown up."

"Well your not wrong. Wait what was the point in you two fighting?" Qrow and Gray shrugged for a responce. Ruby sighed as they walked back to the house.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the forest_

"Hello? Qrow? Gray? Ruby? Anyone?"

"Dad, please stop."

"But we're lost in the woods!"

"... Yeah that's true, we should panick."

* * *

 **So, a awesome battle later and the two gray-haired men settled they're dispute.**

 **Gray: Good Riddance.**

 **Also Yang and Taiyang are in the middle of nowhere.**

 **Gray: Sounds funny.**

 **Also you can still use your beast properties.**

 **Gray: Well we could find out why in the fanfic about Beast.**

 **Anyways, if younenjoyed the chaos and panick of Taiyang and Yang's situation why not Fav/ Follow!**

 **Gray: Also write a review on how awesome the dispute!**

 **So to end it off, I'm Legendary and have a fantastic day-**

 **Gray: Or night!**

 **Wait before we go we almost forgot the exerpt of Beast's here you go!**

* * *

 _The history of Beast's is strange and vague. Beast's were around during the beginning. When books say there was just humans Faunus and Grimm. Beast's were originally the result of another form of Beast procreation. Myths say that Beast's were a product of Grimm, but it's much more complicated then it seems... Beast's would be tied together with the stories of Werewolf's and Lycanthropes, Beast's were mistaken for monsters that slaughtered many and haunted the dreams of children. Beast's did have nightmarish looks and abilities, but it wasn't the persons fault for having Beast blood in them. And this leads us to what many say is a Beast version of good, ancestors, superior beings. Ones that could control themselves at any moment form normal to Beast form. Ones who uses the Moon to they're advantage._

 _Moonbeast's._

* * *

 **And there we go! Not a very creative name but hey, I had a brain fart coming up with it. If you wanna learn more of the Beast and Gray's distant heritage, go and let me know! So have a great, FANTASTIC day!**


	27. The Act of Deflowering

The day after the fight was the big day. Thanksgiving. Qrow and Yang set up the table while Taiyang got the food ready. Once done Yang clapped her hands and yelled up the stairs. "Gray! Ruby! It's ready!" The couple ran down the stairs and fell into they're seats. "Let's eat let's eat let's eat! Ruby shouted energetically while Gray was almost the same level of excitement. Qrow helped Taiyang with the food while Ruby and Gray create waterfalls with they're mouths. Finally Yang slams down the main dish. The turkey. Gray clutches his chest as if her has a heart attack. "Alright everybody! Let's dig in!

 _45 minutes later_

After forty-five minutes everything was gone. Not even a crum of food was left. The family sighs in relief. Gray grabs a toothpick and picks his teeth. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that Taiyang is the best cook ever." Yang burps loudly in approval. Ruby groans.

"Gray. My tummy hurts."

"No one told you to eat every single cookie on the platter." Gray smirked.

"But it was worth it." Qrow stretches and stands up.

"Well I believe it's time for me to take my leave."

"Already? Your not gonna socialize?" Taiyang asked. Qrow shrugs while taking out a flask and unscrews the cap.

"Well, I'm not much a person who socializes, that and I'm about to get drunk." Taiyang sighs and gets up.

"I'll make sure you get home safely. Kids, are you coming?"

"Nah, this big guy is staying." Gray said.

"I'll stay with Mr. Big Guy over here." Ruby added.

"Screw it, daddy I'm coming. It seems the couple is all high and mighty. They don't wanna spend time with us." Taiyang faked sobbed as the non-couples walked out. Once again leaving only Gray and Ruby.

"I'm gonna go in the living room." Gray informed. Ruby threw her arms out, getting Gray's attention. "Carry me!" Gray groaned but agreed. He carried Ruby to the couch and sat down while Ruby tried to get comfortable in his arms.

* * *

 _ **(Lemon incoming! Sorry! P.S Be aware of vile words)**_

About an hour had passed and the couple needed something to do. Sadly, the two thought of the same thing at the same time.

 _It is the perfect time for it._

Gray looked at Ruby who was watching TV.

 _Do I even have a thing for 'that'?_

And the universe seemed to have given the gift of protection, because when Gray checked his pants he certainly found the best way to not have kids.

 _Shoot._

Ruby was contemplating the same issue.

 _I wanna do it but I'm still scared._ Ruby thought.

Finally, Gray decided to make the first move. Gray slowly kissed his way down to Ruby's lips, starting at her forehead. Finally reaching his destination, Gray moved Ruby so she was in a more comfortable position. That comfortable position being Ruby underneath Gray, and him hovering over her.

Ruby cupped Gray's cheeks while battling his tongue. Needing air the two break apart slowly and look into each others eyes, panting. They were both having a conversation with they're eyes and they both came to a agreement.

 _'I want to be closer to you.'_

Gray picked up Ruby and carried her to her room before dropping her on her bed. He quickly takes off his shirt before reconnecting with his leader. Ruby wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss. Gray sneaks his hands under Ruby's shirt and slowly lifts it up, disconnecting from Ruby briefly to kiss her belly. Ruby gasped at the actions and wanted to continue.

Gray lifts up Ruby's shirt and exposes her bra, which he sneaks a hand under and fondles Ruby. The brunette throws her head back as Gray slides a hand behind her, quickly unsnapping her bra. Gray then wrapped his lips around one of her breast, while kneading the other. "Oh, Gray~ keep going." Gray kissed his way down to the edge of Ruby's skirt before slowly taking it off, revealing rose red panties. He then kissed Ruby again, taking his time.

"We can take our time. There's no need to rush." Ruby giggles at Gray's constant worry for her.

"Gray, I'm fine. Always so overprotective. Keep going." She smiled. Gray nodded before giving Ruby a peck on the cheek. He slowly kissed his way down to her panties before kissing her core through the small article of clothing. Ruby gasped while arching her back. Gray slowly took it off and looked at Ruby, even though they've done this before Gray was still cautious.

Ruby smiled and nodded and Gray gave a slow lick. "Ah!" Ruby silently yelled. Gray remained slow and careful, not wanting to hurt his 'Little Rose'. Gray slowly added his finger into the mix and Ruby gasped again. "Oh my god!" Gray slowly fingered the girl, getting more moans and whimpers from Ruby.

Ruby ripped Gray's head to her as she kissed all around it. Whispering in his ear. "Don't finger me. Go further." Gray looked at her with worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Gray." Ruby voice sounded needy but desperate. Gray nodded as he slowly took his pants off. Gray glanced nodded while smiling faintly. Gray slid into her and she cried out. Gray slowly moved into her and with every thrust she, whimpered. Gray kissed her neck as she clung to him.

Gray increased the pace barely. Ruby began to squirm and cry out. Trickles of blood slipped out as Gray continued.

 _She lost her virginity._

Ruby whimpered and moaned more and more when she told him to go faster again. "O-oh g-god!" Gray was in between aroused and extremely guilty. Ruby's nails dug into his back as he continued.

Ruby's legs wrapped around his waist again so he could continue easier.

Ruby mashed her face with his, whimpering with ever passing second. She prodded her tongue into Gray's mouth as the kiss became more sloppy. "Mm! Mm! Mm!" She moaned the sound becoming muffled due to the kiss. Gray grabbed on of Ruby's breast, kneading the small mound. Ruby gave a long dragged out sigh at the action. "F-fuck!"

Gray kept the urge to say 'no swearing', and continued to please his lover. Ruby kissed Gray again with more desperation to keep this heaven going. Ruby cried out as well as whimpering as she quickly reached her climax.

Gray knew this and stopped his movements. The boy moved Ruby so she was on all fours and slid into her again, once again starting with slow thrusts. Ruby pleaded him to go faster, which he complied. Ruby lost the ability to keep her arms up and collapsed on the bed, keeping her rear up and her upper-body laying on the bed. Her arms splayed across from her head, the young girl moaned louder and louder with each thrust as she gripped the bed with her hands and attempted to muffle the sounds escaping her mouth. "Oh, jee-fuck! Gray! I'm-I'm gonna-Ah!" Gray picked up the pace as Ruby moved herself against Gray.

Ruby sighed loudly as she climaxed with Gray slowing down. Ruby still continued to whimper as Gray slowed to a stop. Ruby panted and moved around to look at Gray, who was standing. The boy was still aroused and young leader thought of something…'vile'.

The girl stood in front of Gray, stroking him while passionately kissing him. Ruby then got on her knees and began to suck Gray. She stroked and bobbed her head up and down, finding a rhythm. Gray instinctively grabbed Ruby's hair and made her continue.

This made Ruby aroused again as she touched her core and closed her eyes. Ruby rubbed herself while stoking and sucking Gray's member, using her tongue to her advantage as well. Ruby moaned by sucking Gray's member as well as she continued touching herself. She slid a finger in herself as she increased her pace with Gray. Gray groaned and moaned at her continuous action. Ruby rocked her hips in rhythm with her sucking.

Ruby felt like she was close so she removed her hand from Gray and applied it to her breast . Ruby's stifled moans became louder and louder as she reached climax again on her hand, yet she didn't stop her thrusting of her hips. "Ruby, I'm getting close." Ruby opened her eyes to look at Gray. Innocent eyes filled with lust. Ruby positioned herself so she wasn't on her knees anymore, but instead sitting on her hand, continuing to move her hips against it. She moved her other hand to Gray's shaft again and stroked him faster as well as increasing her speed of blowing him. With a grunt and a pull of Ruby's hair Gray came, and Ruby caught all of it in her mouth. She swallowed the cum while climaxing a third time with one more thrust of her hips. She bobbed her head slowly before stopping.

 _ **(All clear!)**_

Gray picked her up and placed her on her bed, joining her as well as kissing her neck up and down. "Gray that was amazing." Gray grabbed her hand and licked and sucked her fingers, cleaning it from her own climax.

"It was, Ruby. You were great." Once Gray was done with cleaning her hand Ruby snuggled up to Gray, lowering her head on his chest while hooking his leg with hers. She trailed circles on Gray's chest as they tried to slow they're breathing. "That was my first time. You took my virginity." The thought finally crossed Ruby's mind. "And I'm glad it was you." She snuggled her head into the crook of Gray's neck. "Was that your first too?"

"Yeah Ruby, your my first."

"Good." Gray chuckles.

"I love it when you do that." Ruby then yawns, the pervious events drained her.

"I'm sleepy."

"So am I."

"Well, that's a good indicator for us to go to sleep. I love you Gray."

"Love you too Ruby." Gray pulled her closer as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Damn, so it finally happened.**

 **Gray:...**

 **Wow, no words?**

 **Gray:...**

 **Awkwardness aside if you enjoyed this 'interesting' chapter fav/follow! This will actually be the last time I'm doing this 'hey you should fav/follow me!' thing, I think some people find it annoying. With that said that was a chapter, this is my thanks and have a great Day/Night everyone.**

 ***Flash forward to March 5th***

 **Have you guys ys ever written something and read it? And then you're like "What the fuck was I doin'?" Because, I sure am. I had to clean up past Legendary's dumb ass mistakes! Misspelled three damn words in the first few sentences! That and I had to change some of the vocab. Mostly because it was to…vulgar.**


	28. Secret Virginty

**Ruby's POV**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to see my arm draped over Gray's chest. Looking up, I see Gray peacefully sleeping and I smile. I then realize that both of us were missing a great deal of clothes.

 _Oh yeah. We made, love..._

I blush but snuggle up to Gray. Gray mumbles amd brings me closer, which I help him. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes. I sigh in content and smile. We stay in this comfortable position until he starts to stir. I look up and smile at him when he yawns and rubs his eye. "Good morning Gray."

"Good morning Ruby. How'd you sleep?"

"Great with you." I give him a peck in the lips before returning back to his chest, moving my head tomthe crook of his neck.

"That's good." I giggle at the lousy response. I trace a circle on his chest while thinking. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Was, it good... last night?" I blush when I get the sentence out. Gray rubs my bare back while he thought for a second.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it was, uh, good." He says blushing. I sit up and caress his face.

"Silly." I take his lips with mine and he moves his hands to my waist. I open my mouth when he prods my lips with his tongue and we dance with our tongues, battling for dominance. Gray won the battle and explored my mouth, making me moan. Gray moves his hand up to my breast and I hitch my breath. "Gray, s-stop."

"Ok, sorry." Gray panicked and stopped. I grab his face and make him look at me.

"It's ok, I just, I wanna wait til later, ok?" I explain kissing his face. Gray hugs me and sighs.

"Ok, perv."

"Sure, whatever you say Gray." We hesitantly break apart and get dressed, not wanting Yang to see us in such a state. Almost as soon as I put on some yoga pants, Yang knocks on the door. "Ruby! Gray! Pack your stuff up we're leaving in a few hours sadly!" Gray and I exchange looks before I open the door. "Already?"

"Yeah, dad wants to take us as soon as possible. He's sick of us."

"Tell the truth Yang!" Dad yells. Yang sighs knowing her ruse was over.

"He wants to take us while there isn't any traffic." I nod and tell her we'll hurry up. Yang nods and walks away while I close the door ,turning to Gray. "Well, we better get ready." We grab our scattered clothes that we threw across the room last night.

* * *

I open my eyes again and look around.

Where are we?

Yang is looking out the window, probably thinking while dad is still driving normally. I look down and see Gray sleeping adorably. I rubbed my eyes, slightly waking up. "Hey dad where are we?"

"Oh! Hey, Ruby. Thought you were still asleep. We're not too far from Beacon so, about an hour or two." I nodded and slightly adjusted, not trying to wake up Gray. Once I was comfortable I fell back asleep.

* * *

"Ruby. Hey. Hey!" Gray slapped my face softly and I jumped. The slap wasn't as soft as you'd think. "Gah! W-what?!"

"We're here. We're at the airship docks."

"Oh. Sorry." Gray chuckled.

"Come on silly." We disembark from the car and stretch, being in a car for a few hours does get on you. Dad opened the trunk and took out the bags and suitcases of clothing. Yang's being the most of a hassle. "Well, girls it's been fun, but I can handle you for so long." Dad said opening up for a hug. Me and Yang dived into him, both of us trying to give a bear hug.

"We'll miss you!" We let go of him while Gray gave him a handshake. My father whispered in his ear and Gray smiled more. "Good luck with the bags, son!" Gray sighed.

"Why'd you remind me." Gray grabbed the suitcases and bags, clearly breaking a sweat. We stopped at the entrance to the airship and waved. Dad waved back before pulling off. "There he goes." Says Yang.

"Yup!" Gray struggled out. I giggled as I helped him with the bags.

* * *

The three of us walk through the halls of Beacon to our dorm, chatting while we walked. "You think Ice Queen will be there?"

"Maybe. Don't know. Apparently she had a miserable time."

"Aww, that sucks. Maybe we could cheer her up!"

"Always the optimist Ruby."

"Someone needs to!"

"Hey there's Weiss now." Gray pointed out. Weiss was struggling with opening the door. We met up with her and I helped with opening it. We walk in and are greeted by Blake, who was in her bed reading. "Welcome back. Did you have fun?"

"Yup!" Gray, Yang and I say together.

"It could've been worse. Hm, scratch that, it was horrible."

"Wanna talk about it?" Blake offered. Weiss shook her head.

"You suure?" Yang sang.

"Pretty sure."

"Are you positive?" Gray said getting in her face. Weiss blushed and shoved him.

"Fine! Just, back up." Weiss sat down on her bed while taking off her boots. "My parents constantly harassed me about leaving this school and joining the business. I calmly said no, but they continued and continued."

"Sounds dumb." Gray said. I punch him in the arm and he looks at me hurt and I smile.

"Sorry, Weiss. Continue."

"No, Gray's right." From the corner of my eye, I see him smile and blow a raspberry. Me and Weiss giggle. "Anyways, how was your time?"

"Great! The same shenanigans everyday!" Yang bragged. Weiss looked at us hoping we would clarify. Both me and Gray know not to tell them of our...first time.

"It was amazing." We both say deciding to be cryptic. The rest of the day we caught up and shared the time when Gray and Uncle Qrow fought.

* * *

 **Done and done! Bye Taiyang... For now. Cryptic messages about losing virginty aside, if you enjoyed why not fav/follow?**

 **Gray: Also write down a review!**

 **Another chapter is coming soon! With that said have a great Day-**

 **Gray: Night everyone!**


	29. Strangling Withdrawal

"Bingo! Bitch! Ow!" Gray shouts only to be hit by Ruby. "I ment a female dog!"

"Why are we doing this Bingo crap anyways?" Weiss asked. Ruby shrugged as they walked through the forest.

"Port gave us this cheap knock-off of Bingo. It's basically a Grimm hunting exercise."

"Yeah instead of Bingo it's Grimm." Yang stretched.

"Speaking of it, what's on the list?" Blake said looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"Uh, well for G there's Beowolf, Ursa and a pack of Beowolfs."

"Ah, who cares! Let's kill some things!" Gray shouted extending Broken Stem to it's scythe form, but quickly changing it to it's other form. The blade collapsed along with the pole, allowing for quick, strong stabs. Holding it with one hand Gray smirked. "Yang can I see your shades?"

"Why?"

"'Cause it'll make me look more badass."

"Uh, no." Gray's pride collapsed, sighing.

"Fine let's just get going. I wanna do everything on the second M."

"Isn't the second M the hardest?"

"Yeah!"

"No." We all say. Gray's happiness falters again but Ruby hugs him.

"Don't worry we'll just do the first M."

"What? What's the first and second M?" Yang asks.

* * *

The head of a Alpha Ursa popped off. The team shouted in success. "Bingo! Or Grimm!" Gray stretched.

"Ok! So, what else do we have?"

"For the M we have… A Nevermore." Weiss sighs looking over Ruby's shoulder who was holding the Grimm or Bingo paper.

"Great!" Gray chirped. The team smiled as they went to find a Nevermore. An idea popped in Yang's head. "Hey! Why don't we spilt up? It will be easier to find a Nevermore!" Weiss, Blake and Ruby looked at her quizzically.

"You do know that, that's a guaranteed why for us to get murdered right?" Weiss says matter of factly.

"Yeah well, it'll be fun! Me and Gray and you guys with, uh, you guys." Gray looks at Ruby scared and Ruby returns the look. "Don't worry if you scream I'll run to rescue you." Ruby whispers reassuringly. Gray sighs and kisses her forehead.

"Hope you enjoyed that. That's the last kiss you'll get."

"Come on Gray!" Yang literally dragged Gray like he was a dead body, with him groaning until they were out of sight. Ruby giggles and turns to Weiss and Blake. Weiss looks at Ruby with a confused look, until she randomly asks a uncomfortable question. "Did you and Gray fuck?" Ruby blushed and whipped around.

"N-no!"

"Why was he so scared of Yang?" Blake asks.

 _Not you too!_

"Because last time be and Gray got, intimate, she saw us in the act and strangled Gray."

"Nah. There has to be another reason." Weiss and Blake spoke out loud. Ruby sighed.

 _I wonder how bad it will be for Gray._

Then a shriek and gunfire filled the air. "Yang!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gray yelled as he zoomed by the three women. Yang screamed Gray's name and ran after him, hair on fire and eyes red. Ruby used her semblance to stay ahead of Yang and next to Gray. "What did you do?!"

"She fucking threatened me about what the hell did I do to you?!"

"What'd you say?! Also no swearing!"

"Oh, really? You were cursing up a storm when we were at it! Anyways, I just said me and you messed around! That doesn't mean we fucked! Dear god help me!" Gray cried. "We had a whole happy moment, you hugged, she grew up a bit- AND NOW SHE WANTS TO KILL ME IN A FOREST THAT ALREADY WANTS ME DEAD!"

"GRAYY!" Yang speeds up and tries to grasp Gray but Ruby swats her hands. "Ruby! Stop! He's dead!"

"No! We talked about this!"

"Still! He's still a dea-"

 **Caw**

"Your fucking with me." Gray inhales deeply. "RUUNN!" Ruby, Yang and Gray run back to the others, screaming. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand, dragging her. Meanwhile, Yang picked up Blake bridal style. They all screamed as they ran through the forest.

 _15 minutes later._

The group panted as the Nevermore was finally dead. "Thank, go-ack!" Gray tried to say but was silenced by Yang. "Ruby! Haaaelp!"

"You fuck my sister, and you think you can get away with it?!"

"Yang we talked about this! I can make my own decisions!" Yang slowly calms down but still glares at Gray. Gray cowers behind Weiss and Weiss feels like she's about to spontaneously combust. "Is it hot out here or is it just me?"

"Yang, your scaring everyone. Even the Beowolfs." Blake points behind her and a pack of Beowolfs are cowering behind trees, and doing a lousy job. Yang sighs.

"Look I just can't help it. Gray'd face is so punchable."

"Hey, it's also kissable but hey." Yang's glare intensifies and Weiss catches on fire.

"Ahh! Fire! Fire!" Weiss screamed run in around before using ice dust to put herself out.

"I-I'll try to control it but-look it's really hard."

"You set me on fire! You better get it under control!" Weiss screamed. If the Beowolfs were scared, they're terrified now. Never mess with a Schnee.

"I-I'll try."

"Why the fuck are we treating this like withdrawal!? Ruby if you hit me so help me god."

"Let's just go." Ruby said, getting under Yang's arm, Blake at the other arm.

"Ok, me and Weiss will just stay a ways away." The two glared at the Beowolfs behind them and the monsters ran. Gray and Weiss sighed.

"Bingo. Bitch."

* * *

 **So, another strangling of Yang, hmm?**

 **Gray: my throat was still bruised from the first time. And we didn't even fuck!**

 **Attempted stranglings aside, if you enjoyed fav/follow!**

 **Gray: *cough* Also, leave a-*cough* review down below.**

 **You sure your ok? You voice kinda faltered.**

 **Gray: Yup.**

 **With worries said, have a great Day-**

 **Gray: Night everyone!**


	30. Memories II

_I open my eyes and stretch, getting out of my bed. I yawn while I walk down the stairs, still finding the kids on the couch. Gray eventually hugged my daughter back, probably giving in into the adorableness of her. I smile while walking to the kitchen. Making some coffee I hear a small yawn. Peeking my head out from the kitchen, I see Ruby and Gray sitting up, Ruby still hugging her friend while Gray rubbed the sleep out of his and Ruby's eyes. Ruby snuggled her head into Gray, and Gray smiled at the action. "Come on Ruby. We gotta get up."_

 _"No! I'm to comfortable!" She said while sighing. Gray sighed and looked around._

 _"Where are my parents?"_

 _My head broke as he said it. "Uh, Gray sweetie, come here?" Gray started argue with Ruby but somehow made a deal with the little girl. Gray walked to the kitchen and looked up to see me, sleepiness and happiness in his eyes. One of those emotions were going to be destroyed. "Yes, Summer?"_

 _"About your parents..."_

 _"They're...Gone, aren't they? The monster got them?" Gray said tears starting to fill his eyes, but he remained strong and held them back._

 _"Yes. Gray, the monster in them got them."_

 _"And now it's coming for me? And you? And Ruby? Please don't let that happen Summer!" Gray broke running to me and hugging me. I knelt down and hugged him back, tears trickling down my face._

 _"I'm so sorry Gray."_

 _"Summer! I'm so scared!" Gray sobbed. "I don't wanna go away! I don't wanna leave you! I don't wanna leave Ruby! I wanna stay here with you and Ruby! Please Summer!" His cries grew worse and worse. He hugged me tighter. "Please Summer! Don't let it happen! Don't let the monster take me!"_

 _"Oh, I promise Gray. There's no way it will touch you. As long as you have me and Ruby along with you." I kissed his cheek while rubbing his back. His sobs turned to small sniffles._

 _"D-do yo-you p-promise?" Gray whimpered. It broke my heart to see this young boy filled with happiness, courage and love for his best friend and her mother, be so devastated and scared for us._

 _"Of course I promise sweetie." Gray. Slowly nodded while we broke the hug. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" Gray nodded again and walked by to the couch, instantly being hugged by my daughter. But, he hugged back. "Poor Gray." I say to myself. After my coffee I still felt tired, so I decided to head back to bed. As I walk up the stairs I watch the two friends, Ruby smiling happily while Gray still sniffled holding her tight. "Get better, Gray." I went back up the stairs and went back to sleep._

* * *

 ** _Hey, yeah I know short chapter but fear not! More will be happening soon! This one tore my heart out, just-every Memories chapter we get just hurts me. Heart-tearing aside, if you enjoyed fav/follow! And/Or leave a review down! With that said have a great Day/Night everyone!"_**


	31. Sisterly Feelings

"No! I'm too comfortable!" Ruby pouted adorably while tightening her embrace with Gray. The two were currently laying in bed relaxing, luckily they had no classes today so they decided to take the day off. Gray wanted to get up and at least do something but, Ruby wanted to cuddle in bed. "Gray~ just relax!"

"I am tryin to! But my version of relax is at least watching something!"

"Graaayyy!" Ruby whined.

"Relax, Little Rose. I'm just gonna get my scroll." Gray did exactly that, he grabbed his scroll... But, Ruby was hugging him the entire way. Gray dragged the childish girl across the room and back. He layed back down and Ruby scrambled to get comfortable.

"Why'd ya need your scroll?" Ruby sighed.

"To watch a movie."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered while kissing Gray's cheek.

"Ugh. Why do the two love birds get to do nothing? I deserve a break!" Yang complained.

"Nah." Weiss and Blake say in unison.

"Why are you guys always against me?"

"Because your, you."

"Touché." Yang sighed. The three walked to they're next class. After a mintue of walking Yang spoke up again.

"How many classes do we have?"

"Five. Six including lunch." Yang groaned again and slouched.

"This is gonna take forever."

"Mmhm." WB of RWBYG said.

* * *

"Gray~" Ruby moaned as Gray kissed up her neck. The two both said 'screw the movie! We got our own way to relax!' Ruby gripped Gray's back as he kissed up her face, stopping at her lips. Ruby wrapped her arms around Gray as they continued they're 'relaxation'. The two break apart briefly, Ruby quickly shedding clothes. "Uh, Ruby? I thought we were just gonna, you know...not that."

"I mean we don't have to. But, I kinda want to."

"You sure?" Ruby mashed her lips with Gray's moving one of his hands to her chest.

"I think I'm pretty sure." Ruby smiled.

"Your not innocent at all." Gray shook his head. Ruby giggled as Gray stripped her of her bra.

* * *

Yang slowly and repeatedly bashed her head in on her table. "If I had such a dence skull I'd join you." Weiss snarked.

"Shush." Blake whispered.

"Uhhhhhh." Yang groaned again.

"I think she's going back to her caveman self."

"First off, cavewoman. Second, just because I'm a cavewoman, doesn't mean I'll smack the shit out you. And third, Shut Up." Weiss held her hands up and chuckled. Blake shook her head in disappoitment.

"Why is one-fifth of my team lazy, a bookworm, a icy heiress and two jackrabbits?" She asked her self.

* * *

 ** _(Lemons! Get your lemons here!)_**

Ruby squeaked as Gray nibbled on her breast. "Ah!" Gray rolled his tongue around her nipple and she gasped. Ruby arched her back and gave a long sigh. Sliding down, Gray gently pulled down Ruby's pajamas, leaving behind black and red lined panties. He kissed his way back up and then down and to her legs. He slowly kissed to her calfs and back up, stopping at the panties. "G-go." Ruby commanded. Gray kisses her core through her panties and she gasps. Gray slides the article of clothing off before kissing around her core, teasing her. Ruby squirm with anticipation.

"Rrr. Gray, just do it already!" Gray prods her with his tongue and Ruby instinctively grabs his head.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think Gray and Ruby are doing?"

"Being Gray and Ruby."

"Oh, good one Sherlock Weiss. You wanna get your assistant Blake?"

"Why am I her assistant?" The girls shrug In responce. Suddenly, Yang's hairs on her skin spike up. "Yang? What's up?"

"My sisterly sence is tingling! Gray and Ruby are doing something!"

"Yang, calm down. Last time you found out, you set Weiss on fire."

"Yeah! By looking at me! How is that possible?!"

"No idea Weiss. But I wanna kill Gray."

* * *

"Are we really gonna do this again?" Gray asked.

"Yup!"

"You seem a bit too excited for sex."

"Eh, guess I got it from Yang."

"Wait what?!"

"Uh, scratch that I was joking." Ruby said embarrassed. Gray kissed her cheek.

"Your so weird. And I love ya for it." After that Gray slowly slid inside her, Ruby inhaling sharply as a reaction. Gray started off slow, as usual with his flower. But began to pick up speed. Ruby moaned and sighed softly. Ruby wrapped her arms and legs around him, making it easier for the both of them, as well as being even closer. "G-go a bit faster..." The two connect in another kiss while Gray continued again. He sneaked his arm under her and lifted her back off the bed slightly. They're tongues dance desperately as they ran out of breath. They continued the kiss for to long and broke away with a gasp. Ruby threw her head back as she moaned louder, while panting for air. "Oh, jeez!"

Ruby pushed Gray to his back and straddled him. She kissed him lovingly and maneuvered herself so Gray could enter he again. "I love you." Ruby whispered. She say on Gray's member and rocked her hips. Gray kept on hand on her hip, keeping her from falling, and one behind her neck increasing the kiss. Ruby broke the kiss so she could breath and also throw her head back. Soon, Ruby reached her climax and she clung to Gray.

 **(All clear ladies and gentleman)**

The lovers quickly got redressed and layed down on they're bed. Ruby sighs, followed by Gray. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. It's just the fact that when Yang comes she's gonna kill me."

"Gray we've talked about this to her twice. She's fin-"

"Gray!"

"Fine, huh?" Gray snarked. Weiss and Blake were quickly followed behind her.

"Gray! Run for your live!"

"The gangs all here!" Ruby cheered as Yang choked Gray for the third time.

"Leave me alone woman!"

"Back to the status quo!" Ruby shouted while smiling. She quickly tried to pry off Yang.

"Yang! You got a serious problem when it comes to strangling me!"

* * *

 **Hey guys merry Christmas! Now sad news and good news.**

 **Good news! They're will be a new RWBY fanfic starring none other then this handsome devil!**

 **Gray: Oh, stop you making me blush.**

 **What is the parring you may ask? Well, it's a little something I call: Burnt Fur. Yeah, shitty name but, hey! I had to think of something! Let me know what you think it is!**

 **Now the sad news.**

 **This fanfic is going to take a short break. after the break, this story will ramp up with action and more stuff then just goofiness. It isn't my best subject, being serious, but I'll try to manage for you lovely people. Now, if you enjoyed please let me know in P.M's, Reviews or by just fav/follow! With that said, have a great Day-**

 **Gray: Night everyone!**


	32. The Thing In The Dark

"Wait. So, we're actually having a mission?"

"Well, kinda? It's a Grimm extermination mission."

"There's been a strange increase of Ursa and a decrease of Beowolves." Weiss interjected.

"Huh, I wonder why." Gray scratched his head.

"Who cares why! We get to smash some skulls without it counting as a grade!" Yang shouted while smashing her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Idiot, we need to focus, Ursa is our top priority." Weiss explained.

"Kill things! Got it!"

"Blake, control her please?"

"I try everyday." The team walked through the large forest, running into small Beowolves and the occasional pack. "Doesn't seem to be a decrease in Beowolves." Yang thought out loud.

"Well, apperently there has been annndddd…"

"And, Ruby?" Weiss asked sheathing Myrtrenaster.

"There's a stage sighting of a Beowolf. Like, really strange."

"What do you mean by strange?" Gray asked.

"You should see for yourself." Ruby then pulled up a image of the 'strange sighting'. The thing in the picture was basically a Beowolf but had more, wolf – like features. That, and it didn't have any Grimm bones. The thing was also on it's hind legs.

"Strange. Could that be the explanation of the Beowolf decrease." Gray thought out loud. He got a strange chill when he looked at it. "Anyways we still need to find Ursa." The rest of the team nodded and continued they're search.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the team had taken out a good bit of Ursa, however most of the team believed it wasn't enough. "How many do we need to clear out? When did that thing get it the forest?" Blake asked.

"Uh, Professor Ozpin saidddd…around 20. As for the thing, I don't know and I hope we don't run into it."

"Oh, it's getting dark. Should we just camp our for tonight and continue tomorrow?" three-fifths of RWBYG agreed. Gray went to get firewood while the girls prepared a safe camp. Luckily, the team brought supplies in case of this situation.

After finding enough firewood, Gray walked back to the others. But something quickly got his attention. He paused and scanned around him. There was a small rustling in a distant bush. Gray could also make out a strange snarling. Not like a Beowolf, but more, intimidating. Gray watched the rustling stop and he sighed. After reaching the camp, Ruby walked to Gray, smiling. "Hey!" She chirped.

"Hey." Gray responded. Ruby frowned a bit.

"What's up? You seem down. Need a hug?" Ruby offered while giggling. Gray opened his arms, allowing her to hug him, which she immediately did.

"No, I'm fine. Just heard something on the way back."

"What was it?"

"Don't know. Hopefully we won't have to know."

"Well, we have a good basic, I guess camp. And we have a few small packages of food, thanks to yours truly." Ruby boasted proudly. Gray chuckled and grabbed her chin before giving her a small kiss. He broke away and Ruby smiled. "Come on. I'll start the fire." Gray looked at her quizzically

"Uh, no. I don't want the whole forest burning down." Ruby pouted nut a small kiss on her cheek quickly made her smile.

* * *

Hours pass and Gray was first watch as everyone slept. Ruby occasionally tossed and turned in Gray's lap, so Gray ran a hand through her hair while rubbing her hand. Ruby quickly stopped and fell into a peaceful slumber. Gray slowly grew tired from the 3 hour shift. Then a branch broke. Gray snapped his head to the left, careful on not waking the sleeping girl under him. Gray eyes widened when he saw a set of blood red eyes stare back at him. The snarling from before returned, but this sounded more vicious. Like, it was a last warning. Something collapsed in the darkness of the forest and the snarling stopped. Nearly quiet footsteps were heard as the thing in the dark went away. With further examination, Gray noticed the dead eye if a Beowolf. However this wasn't a normal Beowolf. It was a Alpha. If was bleeding profusely and it was beginning to decompose. Gray shivered thinking what the thing in the dark was.

It was always at the corner of my eye. Or in the darkness. Like it's following me.

"Gray?" Blake. Gray slightly jumped at the sound. "Sorry if I scared you. It's my turn to watch. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just thinking. Goodnight Blake." Gray then moved so he was resting with Ruby, in the spooning position. Gray snuggled his head in her hair, trying to forget the thing in the dark.

* * *

 **Hey, Guys! Sorry for the break and everything but I'm back and the story is back. Yay! Now, it's time to get more serious with this. I hope I don't mess it up. Of course there will still comments and the romance of the story has not passed me. Now, if you enjoyed this why not fav / follow? Also go ahead and leave a review down! Please! I wanna know if I'm doing good.**

 **Also, check out my new fanfic Burning Beast! It's a GrayxCinder paring!**

 **Now, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	33. The Thing Is Here

Gray awoke by the sound of giggling. Groaning, he sat up and stretched with the additional crack of a knuckle. Looking up, Gray met the eyes of Ruby. "Morning, Gray!" She chirped. Gray smiled.

"Good morning, Ruby." He looked around briefly before speaking back up. "Where's Blake and Weiss?"

"Oh, they, heh, need to look around for more Ursa. How'd you sleep last night?"

 _Should I tell her?_

Gray wasn't sure to tell Ruby about the Thing in The Dark. There was still a mystery to what it was.

"Fine. Nothing really bothered us last night." Ruby tilted her head slightly and gave a happy smile.

"Probably because my big bad Gray scared them." A groan was heard from the back ground.

"Why don't you two just get a room?" Yang groaned. Ruby hugged Gray and stared at her sister.

"Don't need one. Also, why don't you get a boyfriend so you could do this?" Ruby then stuck a tongue at Yang. Yang gasped over dramatically and placed a hand on her chest.

"That cuts deep, Ruby! How could you do such a thing?"

"AHH!" A horrifying scream was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Ruby asked. Gray grabbed Broken Stem and sat up.

"Whatever it was it probably isn't good. Let's go." Yang and Ruby nodded and ran towards the scream.

* * *

"Ruby! Check your scroll." Gray commanded while running through the forest.

"Why?"

"See if Weiss and Bake's Aura are draining. That scream could've been them." Ruby fished out her scroll and activated it. Quickly scanning the object she saw Weiss' Aura at half. "Weiss is hurt! I'll activate the scroll tracker thingy."

"Good job with the technicality, Sis." Yang joked. The scroll tracker eventually found Weiss and Blake, the trio soon found them. Weiss was breathing heavily while Blake defended her. The thing that was attacking… it was the Thing in the Dark. It was exactly like a Beowolf but with different traits. It's claws were sharper, more intimidating. It's teeth extended past where most cheeks would be. It's fur was overgrown, swaying and floating in the air. Gray's eye's widened as he realized what the thing was.

 _A Beast!_

"Ruby! Get Weiss and Blake out of here! That thing will kill you!"

"Why? It's nothing special, right?"

"Ruby! It's a Beast. A feral one at that. Please! Take them and run!"

"And watch you fight it? No! I refuse!" Ruby then turned her attention to Yang. "Yang. Get Weiss and Blake out of here. Some where safe."

"You got it." Ruby turned her attention to Gray again.

"I'm fighting this thing with you."

"No. You will not fight that thing."

"Gray. I'm not going to lose you because of this thing. We can fight him together ok?"

"F-fine. But if you get hurt, don't stay. Just run."

"I don't plan on it." She smirked while turning to the Beast. It roared intensely, staring at the couple. Gray split Broken Stem into it's two scythe form. The two charged at the Beast, attacking both sides of the monster. It growls and swipes at Gray, but it's hand stops mid swing due to Crescent Rose hooking on it's hand. Gray sliced at it's leg, causing blood, fur and muscle to splatter on the ground. The Beast needed to escape, so it made a desperate attempt to back off by trying to run through Ruby. Ruby used her semblance to back away from harm's way, but still got scratched by the attempt. Gray growled ad he ran at the Beast, combining the two scythes before slashing across the Beast's chest.

The Beast flew back from the hit. Crashing into a tree and knocking it over. The Beast ripped it's head up from the ground and slowly stood up. It howled and stared at the two more anger and determination. It charged at Ruby and flailed it arms at her desperately. Ruby dodged most of the attacks, but the Beast then punch her, sending her back a bit. "Ruby!"

"I'm fine." She coughed out. The Beast then pounced on Ruby, snarling in her face while knocking Crescent Rose out of reach. Ruby stared into it's three sets of teeth with terror, before Gray quickly kicked the Beast off of her. He then spun Broken Stem into the ground, the scythe slicing through the ground like butter and into the Beast. Blood leaked out with every spin, until Gray stopped and smashed the blunt end of the scythe into the Beast, knocking it back. "Be more careful." He said while kicking Crescent Rose over to Ruby. She chuckled nervously.

"Heh. Sorry about that." The two snapped they're attention to the Beast when it roared loudly. It seemed like it didn't care for the wounds it suffered. Muscle and tissue was clearly shown on the Beast's leg. It ran at the two and dug it's hands into the ground before slashing at them. The two move back, but Gray was quickly knocked down by the Beast slashing at him. His Aura took most of the hit but he still staggered. Ruby tried to run to him, but the Beast shoulder charged into her, knocking her down as well. Ruby switched Crescent Rose to it's sniper form and steadied her aim. But the Beast slapped the weapon out if her hands. Ruby scrambled backwards as the Beast slowly walked closer and closer. "Ruby! Get out of here!" Something appeared in Gray at that moment. Every turned into slow-slow-motion. A burning sensation appeared in his chest. One that was quite familiar. One that caused him and Ruby a lot of pain.

 **Hello…Gray…**

* * *

 **Oh shit! A Beast and a old ally/enemy! Things are going down! And sorry for the cliffhanger. Bit don't worry! Another chapter will be coming very soon, so be ready. Now for the rundown. If you enjoyed this fav/follow! Also, go ahead and leave a review down below! I absolutely love criticism. The right kind, by the way.**

 **Now, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	34. Return

_What?_

 **Hello…Gray…**

 _No. Nonononono. This isn't happening._

 **Oh…It…Is…I'm Afraid…**

 _Y-you died! I killed you!_

 **Yes…It…Is All Very Complicated…I'm Sure…**

 _Why?_

 **Please…Allow Me To…Explain…**

 _Well, I'm all ears!_

 **You…Did…'Kill' Me…However, I…Wasn't Dead…I Was More Silenced…That Murdered…**

 _What?_

 **You…Silenced…Me…Stopped Me From Doing…What I Was Doing…**

 _So, now?_

 **Now…I Am Unable And…UnWilling…To Continue My Work…**

 _But it happens to every Beast. The Voice mostly takes over! It's like, part of the circle._

 **Yes…You're Not Wrong…But…Records And…Stories…Never Tell…Voices Perspective…**

 _Explain._

 **Voices…Are A…Similar Thing To Brains…We Think…Adapt…Learn…Most Records Say We Are A Sixth Sence…However…We Are More…Over The Time A Beast Child Grows…We Grow With Them…As If We Are A Sixth…But…We Have…Certain…Objectives As People Call Them…Taking Over A Beast's Body…That's One…The Reason…Most Go 'Mad'…Is Because We Don't Know How To Show Emotion And Know How To Control The Body.**

 _So when you were taking over, you didn't know how to think like a brain. That's why I had headaches, right?_

 **Correct…The Second 'Objective' Is To Live.**

 _Hmm…So, this is interesting but, why are you here besides trying to take over again?_

 **Ever since…Your Duel…With Qrow…I've Been Silent…Observing…All I Wish Is To Assist…**

 _How do I know you not trying to fool me again?_

 **If I Could Take Over, You Wouldn't Have Lost Your Virginity Long Ago.**

 _Ok, then. Assist me by saving Ruby._

* * *

Gray's hand's morphed and shifted, not changing into the horrifying abominations for hands when he hand the Voice. Now they were more 'dulled'. His hands, grew in size and fur as well as growing sharp razor claws. His hair own his arms were the only thing that grew. The rest of him was entirely normal.

Gray quickly got his bearings and sprinted at the Beast, tackling it and lifting it up with new found strength. He ran the Beast through a tree and then dropped it on the broken stump. Gray had complete control of himself and the situation. No ringing, no cloudiness, no numbness. Gray threw the Beast down repeatedly every time it tried to get up. He slashed across it multiply until it gave up. Until it took it's last breath, Gray continued to slash.

 **It Tried To Hurt Ruby…It Hurt Ruby…Make It Pay…Make It Pay…MAKE IT SUFFER…**

Again and again, and again, and again Gray slashed. Ruby grabbed his shoulder with a worried look as he stopped. Gray butchered that Beast. He knew that he did it, he had control of himself and he continued to rip it apart. "Gray…" Gray's hands instantly returned to normal as he grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug. Ruby suffered but instantly returned the hug. "Are you okay?"

"It's back. Ruby, the Voice. It's back."

"What?! Gray that's awful! We need to get you help no-"

"No. I'm fine. That was the calmest I've ever been. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ruby eyes were filled with worry, and it broke Gray's heart to see them in such disarray. He gripped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was long and loving. The two broke away and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Ruby said. Gray looked back at the Beast.

"Well, we found what caused the Beowolf decrease."

"Yeah. Hey, we need to ask Ozpin about this."

"Exactly. Who was this?"

"Whoever they are or used to be, they've been like this for a long time." The two embraced and walked back to they're makeshift camp.

* * *

 **So the Voice wants to observe and assist! Interesting Now for the rundown. If you enjoyed this fav/follow! Also, go ahead and leave a review down below! I absolutely love criticism. The right kind, by the way.**

 **Now, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	35. Memories III

_"Mom! Over there! That dog is soooo cute!" Ruby pointed at the dog that was being walked happily by they're owner. Ruby grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him to the dog, smiling happily. The dog was bigger than both of them, but with Gray by her side Ruby would want to face anything. The two stopped in front of the owner of the dog, effectively getting her attention. "Hi!" Ruby beamed with a smile on her face. "You have a really cute dog! Can we pet it?" The dog barked, making Ruby jump and grab Gray who began to laugh. "It's not funny!" She turns her attention to the owner again. "Can we?"_

 _The woman chuckled and allowed them. Ruby jumped with joy as she sprinted over to the dog. The dog panted as Ruby petted the dog violently, not fazed at all. I giggle and walk over to the woman to make small talk, as Gray and Ruby assault the poor dog._

 _They have one at home. Well, make they're not familiar with big dogs. Poor thing._

 _Ruby jumps on the dog and scratches it's ears and Gray rubs it's belly. The big dog rolls on it's back with Ruby on it, causing her to be smothered in yellow, adorable fur. She makes muffled noises until Gray gets her out, and after that she giggles uncontrollably. The dog got back on it's legs and tackled Gray, licking his face a barking. Ruby gets jealous and tries to get more attention form the playfully mutt. "Heyyyy! Play with me! Doggy! Hey! Hey! Doggy!" She repeated before it turned it's head._

 _"AHHH!Ha ha ha!" Ruby yelled and laughed as the dog chased after her, Gray on top of it. The woman and I giggle at the trio's shenanigans. After a while, the dog sat down on it's side and panted. The two troublemakers climb on it and rest on it. "Well, I think they're all tuckered out." The woman smiled._

 _"Looks like it. Thanks for allowing them to play with your dog."_

 _"Anytime. He loves to play with kids. Ludwig! Let's go!"_

 _"Quite the name for a dog."_

 _"Yeah, we named him that because he's very musical with his howling and barking." She explained as the kids whined and said bye to the dog. Ludwig and the woman left and Ruby slumped as we continued walking. "Cheer up, Ruby."_

 _"Aww. I miss Lidwig."_

 _"Ruby, do you mean Ludwig?" I asked._

 _"No, Lidwig."_

 _"I thought it was Ludwog." Ruby and I giggle as Gray looks at us confused. "What? It's Ludwog, right?"_

 _"Anything your eight-year-old mind can handle." I giggle while picking up Ruby. Ruby wraps her arms around my neck and Gray grabs my hand. We walk down a sidewalk up to a abandoned house. "Summer. What's that house? Why is it so empty?"_

 _"It's spooky." Ruby said worried. A smile forms on my lips._

 _"It's a haunted house."_

 _"Nah. No way."_

 _"Oh, yes it's true." No was not the best time to tell them, but I need my fun. "Rumor had it, a old married couple died in there." Ruby scrambled loose, not wanting to be near the source of this false tale. Instead, she runs to Gray and cowers behind him._

 _"When did this happen?" Gray asked not fully believing my lie._

 _"Why, before you were born." Ruby gripped Gray's shoulders, becoming terrified of this. My first instinct was to rush to her, but I have to scare Gray now. "Don't worry Ruby. I'm here. No bad ghosts will hurt you."_

 _"But, ghosts could be seen from the house." I said in a creepy voice. Ruby whimpered behind Gray._

 _"Gray. I'm scared." Having enough fun, I start to giggle._

 _"Relax, Ruby. I was only joking. There is no ghosts. It was a lie."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. Come here." I tell her she looks at Gray and he smiles. She jumps in my arms and I rub her back soothingly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it."_

 _"I knew there were no ghosts." Gray said with victory in his voice, he turned around while folding his arms. Ruby and I glance at each other before leaning down to his ears._

 _"BOO!"_

 _"AHHH!" Gray screamed as he jumped out of his skin and ran home. Ruby and I laughed as we chased after the young Beast._

* * *

 **Yet, another Memories chapter. Tell me if you like these, there mainly to continue to build up Ruby and Gray's friendship. Also, it show just how adorable Gray and Ruby were. But seriously, tell me in the reviews if you like these and want more. Because, I have am idea just how to end these. But anyways, if you enjoyed this fav/follow. As I already said, go and leave a review down. Tell me if you like these, like the story, favorite moment, favorite paring. I kinda plan on doing every female in the show (besides Summer and Winter as well as Glyna). But, that's all up to all 26,000 of you. Let me know. I kinda need some feedback.**

 **Plus, thank you so much for picking this story and reading, hopefully enjoying it. Also, thanks to all 71 and 47 favoriters and followers! Holy crap! I never thought this would grow as much as I thoughtit would. To be honest, I thought I was going to have to stop making it due to lack of motivation, or I just panick. But enough rambling, just know that I thank all of you.**

 **Now, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	36. Fluffy Talks

**You know, i need to bring back the whole 'reading reviews' thing. That was fun. Anyways, this chaoter includes the following: expainatons, Gray and Ruby fluff and more! Hopw you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV**_

I feel a gentle movement, causing me to stir. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head." I groan while getting up from Gray's chest, gently rubbing my eyes.

"'Morning." I smiles gently as Gray sits up, hugging me.

"How'd you sleep, Little Rose?"

"Ok, I guess. I'd be better if we got some answers to why there was a Beast in the Emerald Forest." Gray kissed my cheek before getting up from our shared bed.

"Your not wrong. I wanna know why it was the it was there too." I continue to try to shake off the sleepiness from my eyes as Gray took a shower. Hearing Gray's shower turning on, Weiss woke up. "Mmm. Why is someone taking a shower?!" She groaned. My partner was never a 'morning person'. I giggle quietly.

"Sorry for waking you, Weiss. Me and Gray were going to see Ozpin about the Beast incident."

"Oh. Well, keep it down. Some people need to recover from that…brute." Weiss then went back to sleep and I waited patiently for Gray. Minutes pass and Gray reappears, with his adorable Ursa pajamas and a tooth brush in his mouth. "Your turn, cutie." He smirked as he fetched his clothes.

"Says the guy in cute Ursa pajamas." I said back. Before I went in the bathroom, I looked back at Gray to see him wiggling his butt. I laughed before closing the door. After turning on the shower, I began to shed my clothes and look at my body in the mirror. The steam quickly fogged up the mirror, making the image into a blur. I checked the water and it was just the right temperature before jumping in. Thoughts filled my mind as I relaxed in the shower.

 _Why was there another Beast in the Emerald Forest? Could it be-No. There's no way. They were put down. Mom told me. Oh, I need to visit her._

I hurried up with the shower, not wanting Gray to wait much longer.

* * *

Gray and I walked hand in hand as we went to find Ozpin. "Hey, Gray?"

"What's up?"

"Are you ok with us, um, how do I say it?"

"It's ok Ruby. Tell me."

"Are you ok with us visiting my mother's grave?"

"Of course! I haven't seen Summer since we reunited."

"Thanks, Gray. I really miss her and I wanted to see her again." I kiss him on the cheek for a long time before he chuckles and moves my lips away from him.

"Come on Ruby! We're supposed to find Ozpin, not kiss." He then leans to my ear. "I mean, I'm not against it, but let's stay on task." I giggle and we continue our search.

"Ok, seriously. Where the heck is Ozpin?!"

"Uh, maybe? Um, Professor Goodwitch knows?"

"I mean, those two are like best buddies, so…"

"Let's see." We found Professor Goodwitch in one of the many hallways of Beacon. "Professor!" I call out. She turns around and looks at us with confusion. "What's the problem, Miss Rose?"

"We were wondering where was Professor Ozpin?"

"Couldn't you have just gone up to his office? That's where he usually is." Gray and I facepalm and thank Professor Goodwitch before running off.

"We're so dumbbbb! I can't believe we didn't think of that!" I shout.

"Hold on!"

"WhHyYyyy!?" Gray then grabbed me and a tried my bridal style as we ran through the school. "Gray! You maniac!" I laughed.

* * *

Gray gasped for air as we arrived at Ozpin's office. "Man. Running, across the, school really, tires you out. Ruby? You need, to lose, some weight. All those cookies are getting to you." He joked. I glare at him.

"Really? You think so?" I go along with his joke, and he chuckled.

"Nah, of course not." He said before giving me a peck on the cheek. "Love ya'."

"Let's go, silly. Plus, I love you too." We knock on the door and patiently wait for a calm 'come in'. Gray opens the door for me and I walk in. "Oh, if it isn't Mr. Gray and Miss Rose. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing Beacon's fairytale couple?" Ozpin smiled as we walked in. Gray looked confused, so I decided to clear things up while finding a seat.

"What do you mean by 'fairytale couple'?"

"Why, have you two not heard of the Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Yes. But, what's that have to do with-ooohhh." Gray realized what he mentioned when I looked at him. "Aww, I never realized that! That's adorable!" Gray smiled.

"We're getting off topic. Professor, we've come to ask you a question involving the Beowolf decrease."

"Go on ahead."

"Well, we were doing ok, until Gray had a feeling of uneasiness. Like we were being watched. Then, the next morning, my teammates, Weiss and Blake were attacked by something, awful."

"What was it Ruby?" Ozpin sounded worried.

"It was a Beast. One that already lost it too."

"What?! That can't be true."

"Oz, I'm afraid it is. We saw a Beast attacking Weiss and Blake. Luckily, me and Ruby were able to take it out. Then…"

"What else, Gray."

"Then, the Voice came back."

"Please, explain. How could the 'Voice' come back?"

"Well, it was very vague but explained why very Beast goes insane. Now, I guess since I stopped my insanity, it has no other goal but to assist me." Gray stayed silent while getting his thoughts together. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It was like it was, dumber. Or, less focused. It kept trailing off."

"Strange. Have you looked for this in the books about Beast's?"

"No. I haven't yet. I was hoping that you could help us understand why there was a Beast in the Emerald Forest."

"I'm afraid, I do not know, Gray."

"There has to be a reason why it was there! I thought I was the last one."

"You may not be. At least, you're the last sane one." Gray slumped back in his chair. I patted his back reassuringly.

"Great. Everything is just peachy."

"Gray, why did you want to know? Do you have any plans involving Beast's?"

"Well…" He started. "One. Idea, that is. Maybe finding Beast's and helping them with they're insanity? I have to think more about it though."

"Well, I want to help in any way I can. Once you have something, tell me."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Oz." Gray thanks while standing up, I join him

"No problem Gray. I'm sorry I could be of any use." I grab his hand and quickly interlock my fingers with his. "Bye Professor Ozpin!" I said. Gray and I then strolled out. "So, Gray. What do ya wanna do now?"

"Hmm, eat? It's still pretty early."

"True. We did wake up bright and early. Ok! Sounds like a plan!" I smiled. Gray smirked at my burst of energy. As we walked to the cafeteria, I swung our connected arms and skipped like a little girl. Gray chuckled. "Can't sit still?"

"Yeah! I wanna eat!" I whine like a baby.

"Want me to carry you again?"

"And then you'll call me fat again." Gray's eye filled with sadness and I giggled. "Of course!" I leaped into his arms and he laughed, I quickly join him.

"Ya' know, you are pretty heav-ow! Joking!"

* * *

 **Man, no matter what I will always love this paring. Just the whole Little Red Riding Hood thing is just, ah! I love it! I kinda based Gray on the Big Bad Wolf but more 'Gray'. I also love writing just fluff of these two. Did I say I love this paring? Also, before I go I want to say something real quick. In these stories, I try to treat Gray just like everybody else. Just another character in this story and others.**

 **However, I'm not having where he's always been in the RWBY story/universe, and he should be in the show. No, that's not what I'm think about at all. It would be cool to see Gray in the show, it really would! But, he shouldn't, won't and happily never be in the show. So, with that said I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	37. Explaining Taken Virginitys

**This chaptwr wasnt the best but there wtill propably be a better one tommorow. Enjoy anayways.**

* * *

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

"So, how'd it go" Yang asked with food in her mouth.

"Yang. Please, stop talking with food in your mouth. It's disgusting." Yang swallowed all of food and gasped. "How'd your meeting with Professor Ozpin go?"

"Better." Weiss said. Jaune looked very confused.

"Wait, what? Why'd you guys go to Ozpin's office?"

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked with worry. Me and Gray glared at our teammates for not telling them JNPR about what happened. The three of them shrugged and continued to eat.

"Well…Ruby, do you wanna explain it?"

"Yeah! We found a Beast in the Emerald Forest." Team JNPR eyes widened with interest and worry, besides Nora.

"Are you guys ok? Did anything happen?"

"We're fine Pyrrha, all because my Little Rose is awesome." Gray then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Because, who would hit a adorable face like this?" Jr squished my cheeks and I giggled.

"Anyways, we dealt with the Beast quickly, and Gray got a old friend back. Or enemy? I don't know."

"Nice, Little Rose." I glare at him before smiling. Team JNPR had different expressions. Ren was confused along with Jaune, Pyrrha had a nervous expression and Nora…Well Nora was Nora. "But we're all fine." He said while throwing an arm around both me and Wiess. "Besides the fact that I have a voice in my head slowly talking." Gray spoke slower as he reached the end of the sentence. His head fell and he sighed. I kissed his cheek and he shot his head back up.

"You to are nuts." Yang said.

"What? Jealous because your younger sister got a handsome devil like me before you did?" Yang glared at him and I hugged him for both, his and my protection.

"Ooh, your dead Gray."

"If he's dying, and dying. Relationship pact!" I squeeze Gray and he groans.

"Very touching, Little Rose. But, don't squeeze a man while he's eating."

"Sorry!" The table giggles at us and I blush lightly. "Not f-funny." I pouted. Weiss brought us back on track with our conversation.

"So, what are we going to do about that Beast?"

"Well, it's dead and hopefully we won't find any others."

"But that doesn't explain why there was one." Weiss mumbled. Afterwards, we left the cafeteria and walked back to our dorm. Gray seemed to be in thought, so I lifted my head from his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking about what Weiss said about the Beast."

"Yeah, we can't just drop it. There has to be a reason why a Beast was there. Are you sure you're the last one?"

"I'm pretty positive. There hasn't been any news on anything related to Beast's."

"Hmm." I hummed. Gray smirked and walked behind me, leaving my grasp. Before I turn around, he moves his head in between my legs before picking me up. "Whaa!" I grab his head for balance as he grabs my legs. "Gray! I'm not a kid anymore! Put me down!"

"Nah! Plus, you love piggyback rides." I sigh in defeat.

"You're right. I do. Onwards!" I change back to being happy and point forward. We continued to walk through the halls with my added giggles.

* * *

After we walked around the entire campus…twice. We walked to our dorm. We stopped at the door and I hopped off Gray. I spun on my heel and gave him a small peck, before opening the door. "What took you guys so long? I heard a yelp and then you two disappeared." Yang said. "I thought Gray took you to do, nefarious, deeds." Gray gasped and hugged me.

"I would never!" He then turned to me. "Did we ever tell her about us. Doing it?"

"She's caught aftermath but, she doesn't know that…I'm not a virgin anymore."

"I'm so dead."

"What are you two whispering about?" Yang asked. Me and Gray stumbled over our own words while Yang impatiently.

"Spit it out!" Gray looked at me with extreme worry. I nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Webanged!" Yang, Weiss and Blake looked confused.

"What'd he say?" They asked simultaneously.

"Webanged!" Gray said again.

"Gray, baby I need you to sat it slower." Gray gasped again.

"Me and Ruby, uh, we um, aren't v-virgins anymore." I rubbed his back as he struggled to say it. Yang had her mouth wide open while Blake stood up to hold her back from obliterating Gray.

"What." Yang said. Gray whimpered and hit his head in my chest.

"She's scaring me, Ruby!"

"Same." I rubbed his back and laughed nervously at Yang. "Now, Yang. You said you'd stop attacking Gray."

"So. He took your virginity." I nodded, tightening my embrace with Gray. Yang sighs. "Whatever."

"What?" Me and Gray say at the same time.

"Whatever."

"So, your telling me that your ok with me having actual intercourse but not being, well, fingered." Yang shrugs. "I'll never understand you."

"I'm glad that you won't." I dragged a emotionally drained Gray to our bed and cuddled with him as he trues to get what just happened through his head.

"Wait…What?"


	38. Memories IV

**Reading reviews from up to four chapters ago:**

 **Tyson113:**

 **I really enjoyed this chapter keep it up :D**

 **Me: thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed.**

 **Outcast ranger:**

 **I love this story it makes me think of the song cherry pie by warrant but keep up the hard work friend.**

 **Me: Thanks. I listened to the song and know all I think is Ruby dressed funny. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoy this!**

 **Jack Redhawke:**

 **Loving the plot, keep this up bro man guy.**

 **Me: Thanks. Also, thanks for pointing those things out. I was reading some over and I was like 'What the hell was I doing?' I'm glad you enjoy this, dude.**

 **Well, I said I was going to start the reading reviews thing, and forgot to do it. Oh, well. You know, what's the best perspective for this? What's your favorite? Ruby? Gray? Third person? Let me know. Plus, do you like the plot that I'm starting up. Emphasis on starting up, after I With that said, onwards to the next chapter.**

* * *

 _"So, what are we gonna do with him?" Qrow asked me. We watched Gray, Ruby and Yang. Gray and Yang were wrestling while Ruby cheered Gray on. Yang shouted in a high-pitched voice at Ruby, wanting to be cheered for. I turn my attention back to Qrow._

 _"I have to keep him, I'm allowed to. Qrow, he has nowhere else to go."_

 _"I know, Summer." We look back at the kids._

 _"Yeah, Gray! Kick her butt! You got this!" Ruby cheered. However, Gray was losing the battle. Yang was giving the kid a noogie, laughing as she did it!_

 _"Ow! Yang! Stop! My head hurts!" She let go and Gray slumped down to the ground. With his legs outstretched he rubbed the top if his head. His best friend ran over and hugged him, while Yang laughed._

 _"He gets along well."_

 _"Gray was always good with Ruby. Those two are inseparable. Before, Mason and Delilah, every time Gray had to go home Ruby would get so upset." I smiled as the three kids ran, playing 'Beowolves and Hunters._

 _"Well. What do you think they'll be like when they're older?"_

 _"Hmm, I know exactly what." I thought sarcastically. Qrow made a kiss face and I giggled. "Yes, exactly that. These two are gonna be together for a long time. I know it._

 _"Agreed. Well, I_ _at least hope you know what your doin'."_

 _"Qrow, I've been good so far. What does Raven think of this?" Qrow sighed._

 _"You know it's still a bit strange for her. But, she'll get used to it. Ruby does need to see her sister after all."_

 _"Beowolves win!" Gray cheered as Ruby and Yang pouted._

 _"Meanie!" Ruby said._

 _"What? I'm not mean, see?" Gray argued while hugging Ruby and Yang. Yang wiggled out of the cute embrace while Ruby still stood there, arms cross._

 _"I'm hungry." Ruby sighed._

 _"Same." Gray and Yang said simultaneously. They ran back inside and yelled for me and Qrow._

 _"Mom! Can you make us some cookies!?" Ruby smiled as she asked. Qrow laughed and walked to the living room. I pinched Ruby's cheeks and smiled at her._

 _"Sure. Little Rose. Just go play while I make them." Ruby runs away with Gray after her. Yang walks into the living room and sits next to Qrow._

 _'Probably to watch TV.'_

* * *

 _"Graayy! Stooppp!" Ruby whined. Ruby and Gray were in the kitchen with me, sitting on the floor rather then chairs. Gray was pinching Ruby's cheeks, giggling like a girl. While Ruby flailed to keep the boy at bay. "Stop pinching me!"_

 _"I can't, Little Rose! It's to funny!"_

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Gray. Stop harassing my daughter." Gray stopped and looked down._

 _"Sorry, Summer." I giggled._

 _"It's fine." Ruby tried to keep a frown while rubbing her cheeks._

 _"Hmph!" Gray's eyes were starting to water and I look at Ruby._

 _"Ruby. You know he didn't mean anything by it." Ruby looks at Gray and hugs him._

 _"Sorry, Gray. But my face hurts." Gray smiled._

 _"Whatever."_

 _These two could never argue. The argument would last a second!_

 _I check the cookies to see them done to perfection. At least, in Ruby's eyes. I slowly take the tray on cookies out, while Gray held my hyperactive daughter back. "Ruby! Wait!"_

 _"Gray! Cookies!"_

 _"Would you keep it down in there? We're watching X-Ray and Vav!" Qrow yelled._

 _No wonder him and Yang didn't come out._

 _Gray forced Ruby to the kitchen table while I prepared a plate. "Just like before Ruby, these are very hot. Remember what happened to Gray?" She giggled while Gray pouted._

 _"My cheeks still hurt from that."_

 _"Not as bad as mine!" Ruby joked while squishing her face. I set the plate down and Ruby grabs on and quickly blows on it. Gray grabs one as well and holds it in front of Ruby, who blows on it for him. I turn my attention to the blonde and drunk. "You two want any?" A quick wave from both of them answers me. I sit in front of the two best friends and smile as they struggle to eat._

* * *

 _Hours past, leaving Ruby and Gray asleep on the couch again, Qrow had to leave with Yang and I followed them to the door._

 _"You know Summer. Hunters have been going out more often. Grimm have gotten worse."_

 _"I know. I hope I don't go. I can't leave those two." I look back at the two. Gray was softly snoring while Ruby clutched him, a smile on her face._

 _"Well, let's hope luck is on your side."_

 _"Yeah." I look at a tired Yang. "I'll see you soon, ok Yang?" She nods and yawns._

 _"Goodbye, Miss Summer." Qrow then grabbed her hand and smiled at me._

 _"Be seein' ya' Summer."_

 _"Yeah." The two head to they're car and I watch them saftey, waving as they left. I closed the door and sighed. Looking back to the sleeping duo, I grab a blanket and cover them, kissing they're forehead before walking up to the stairs. Before reaching the second floor, I heard Gray stir._

 _"Mm, thanks Summer."_

 _"Goodnight, Gray." He goes back to sleep and I head upstairs to do the same._

 _'Those two are inseparable.'_

* * *

 **So, this was the one Memories that wasn't saddening. Great! By the way, I removed the two authors notes. I hope you enjoyed! I actually really like writing these Memories chapters. I just hope you guys and gals like them. Now to continue with present Gray and Ruby.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	39. Beast City or Forest

_**Ruby's POV**_

"Ugh!" Gray groaned as he dropped a load of books on to a table. We were at the library, looking for books on Beasts. They're were a lot of fairytales, not a lot on actual fact but…some of these fairytales have to be right on somethings, right?

"You found more?"

"Ugh." He groaned again sliding into a chair.

"Good. So that's…twenty-five books we need to go through. Yay." I say upset.

"Ugh!" Gray shouted. He lazily grabbed a book and opened it. I walked over and leaned over his shoulder. "Uh…Beasts are known for looking like humans…one day they'll be normal and the next they'll go crazy?" I stare at him with confusion and Gray shrugs. "Can I get a kiss after every page?"

"Fine." I fake pout. Gray then goes back to reading.

"Oh, yes! An actual book on Beasts! Uh…let's, see…Beasts are a very dangerous kind. Folktales say they were born because of a human and Faunus breeding. Others say that they're products of Grimm. Page, kiss me." Gray called out. I pecked his cheek and he turned the page. "However, Beast's are much more. Breeding is a confusion, however when a Beast and another Beast mate, it's a definite chance that the offspring will be a Beast. It also, seems that when a Beast and human, mate, the offspring will be Beast as well. Page."

Another peck on the cheek and a page turn. I mind roams wildly because of the last paragraph.

 _The, kids will be, Beasts?_

My mind wanders to the future where there are little Gray's and Ruby's running around with wolf ears. I shake my head and hide my blush from Gray as he continues reading.

 _Unbelievable, Ruby! That won't happen at least for a looonnnggg time! Dirty Ruby! Dirty Ruby!_

"…Fairytales include Beasts as Werewolves, due to they're likely change of being seen during a 'full moon'. However, Beasts go to they're 'Beast form' during full moons because then moon imbues them with great power. Certain Beasts gain more strength then others. Beasts lived with humanity and Faunus peacefully. Page."

Smooch.

"That was until the Faunus war. Human killed Faunus and Beasts, however unaware of they're killings. Beast population was cut from 100,000 to half of they're population." Gray slowed down as we kept reading. I grabbed his hand and ran my thumb over his as we progressed. "The Beast population declined worse then then before. The race was quickly nearing extinction due to more rumors of sorts."

"One in particular was Beasts are Faunus. Many people knew this was a lie, however some humans were ignorant to believe such rumors. Humans untested down Beast's and they were at the edge of extinction. The Beasts would hide in forests, such as and most likely, the Emerald Forest and others, to hide from they're constant hunter." Gray set the book down and I moved to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just, that' tough to read. Man, why would humans and Faunus attack Beast's. They lived I'm peace with them." I sat on Gray's lap and turned his face to me.

"I don't know, Gray. But I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Past is past." We shared a small kiss before breaking away. "At least we have a idea where some could be."

"Yeah. Let's go find the others."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

* * *

We opened the door to our dorm and we're immediately bombarded with questions from my partner. "So, what did you find out?!" Gray firmly moved his hand to her face and lightly shoved her back. "Gray! S-stop!" She grunted once she was a little bit out of my face. "Anyways, what did you find out about Beasts?"

"Well, we learned the history of them. Man, is it dark." Gray sat down on our bed and rubbed his eye. I walked to his side and gave him a reassuring hug. "I guess they're history wasn't, pleasant?" Gray took off his eye-patch, showing us his scar and closed eye. The eye looked a lot better then before. The scar from the knife was still there however.

"Beasts were pushed to extinction because of the Human and Faunus war. They killed Beast's on both sides." Gray gripped his hands together, anger rising from the past. "They did nothing but be around, and they were killed because of it."

"Gray…" I hug him tighter and he relaxes. Blake and Yang were looking at us.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, it's fine, Gray. It's understandable for you to be angry. Look, you have the right to." Weiss said. I smiled at her, a sign of my thanks. She smirks back.

"Yeah. It's tough to read about that stuff." Yang agreed. Blake nodded as well.

"Indeed. I'm sorry you learned this."

"Thanks guys. Anyways, me and Ruby found out that Beasts were usually found in the Emerald Forest. So, that could mean there are more of them there."

"We have to tell Professor Ozpin." Weiss thought. All of us nodded.

"Yeah. Me and Gray will do that. This is very important. Some of those Beasts could be, um, unstable." Gray smiled at me while getting up from our bed.

"We'll come with you. We've had it with not doing anything about this." Yang said while rolling her shoulders. Blake smiled.

"Agreed. We need to help you two with this." Weiss nodded. I smiled, knowing that my team has Gray's back, along with mine.

"Let's go then, slow pokes." Gray smirked before hooking me with his arm and pulling me close.

"Lovebirds." Weiss and Blake say in unison.

"Yeah. I'm with you two on that." Yang sighed. I blushed lightly as we head to Ozpin's office.

"What? I'm his cherry pie." I say Gray, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at me with extreme confusion.

"What?"

* * *

After the long, awkward elevator ride up we arrived at Ozpin's office. He was talking to Professor Goodwitch, but quickly stopped when the elevator opened. "Oh, team RWBY. And Gray." Gray slumped slightly.

"I'm not part of the team." I grab his hand and smile.

"You are in _my_ eyes. Team RWBYG." Weiss, Yang and Blake fake gag and the two professors chuckle.

"So, why the sudden appearance."

"Oz, you know about the many books on Beasts in the library?" Gray started.

"I did see a few. Why? What did you find?"

"Well, we found out the history and where some could be hiding."

"Where?" Goodwitch asked.

"In the Emerald Forest. The book is slightly out of date but it's still a bit recent." I answer. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch share a look before looking back at us.

"I'm glad you told us this, Ruby. We'll have to stop access to the forest as soon as possible. We'll also send Hunters to find where Beasts could be." Ozpin said before quickly leaving.

"In the mean time, why don't you five go and relax. I'm sure your all very shocked by all this. Your dismissed." Goodwitch said before walking off as well. The five of us shared glances and looks of confusion.

"Welp. That went better then anticipated." Yang yawned.

"Yeah, no kidding. Don't you think they jumped the gun a bit?" Blake asked. Weiss and I shake our heads.

"Not likely. We've seen two Beasts. Both of them are extremely dangerous. No offense, Gray."

"Hey, none taken. That just makes me know that I still have it." Weiss smirks before looking at me.

"So, what should we do in the mean time?"

"Uh, Vale?" Weiss sighs before nodding briefly.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go then." We all cram ourselves into the elevator again before heading off to Vale.

* * *

 _Ozpin's POV_

"This is fantastic, Ozpin." Glynda spoke up. As soon as team RWBY and Gray left my office, Glynda and I went to contact Ironwood.

"Indeed. This is the best thing to happen when it comes to Beasts. Thhanks to team RWBY, we'll keep am eye on the forest."

"What if there are no surviving Beasts?"

"Then we'll have to protect Gray even more. Beasts can't vanish from this world."

"Agreed."

"Besides, I'm sure there's survivors."

"I'll contact Ironwood." Glynda then walked to my desk and activated it, quickly displaying a screen and called for Ironwood. A few seconds pass and Ironwood quickly appeared before us on my desk.

"Glynda, Oz. What's the issue?"

"We found them James. We found where Beasts could be hiding." I smiled. Ironwood looked surprised with a small amount of excitement.

"What?! How?! Oz, how'd you find out?"

"Thanks to team RWBY."

"The one you told me about, with Gray. The supposed, last Beast?"

"Yes. They learned that Beast's could possibly be hiding in the Emerald Forest. And most likely others."

"This is interesting news. What should we do?"

"We need to conduct a investigation on this. We also need to close off the Emerald Forest to students."

"Yes, this is reasonable. Alright. I send some Atlas soldiers down there tomorrow. We'll close the forest down as well."

"Alright. Thank you James."

"Not a problem Oz. I'll also send someone else down there. We are going to find the remains of the Beast's, Oz. I guarantee that."

"I'll hold you on to that James. Ok, goodbye for now."

"Yes, good luck." With that the transmission ended and Ironwood vanished.

"How do you feel about this, Glynda?"

"We've only seen Gray's family when it comes to Beast's . I'm just as excited as you are." Glynda said.

"It doesn't seem like it." I laughed. Glynda rolled her eyes.

"Please, Oz. You know me. Seems Gray is rubbing off on you."

"That seems to be. Well, time to find some hunters."

"I think I have a few in mind, Oz." I look at her while Glynda smiles. I give her a intrigued smile.

"Tell me."

* * *

 **Man! Perspectives are going everywhere! Who's the Hunters that will be investigating the Beast? Are there Beasts even in the Emerald Forest? Stay tuned to find out! Well, TV show narration aside, I hoped you enjoyed. Honestly, I'm getting pretty excited about this. Are you guys excited?**

 **Anyways, have a great Day / Night everyone**!


	40. Awkward Introductions

**Guys. We are almost at 100 followers. Oh. My. God. Real talk, I never, NEVER, in a million years, thought that we'd get this far. We're at 82 followers! And 64 favorites! Good lord! Thank you, all 82 and 64 of you for continuing this story. And I'm not forgetting all the 36,000 viewers! Now, I have a goal for all of you. Let's see this get to 100 followers and 80 favorites! Of course, you don't have to, but why not try it? Anyways, back to the Gray and Ruby fluff!**

* * *

 _ **Ruby POV**_

While slowly opening my eyes, I groan. Looking around I see my teammates asleep, however, a certain lover of mine is out of sight. I try to move but I quickly feel a tightening around my waist. Looking down, I notice familiar, strong arms wrapped around me. I turn around and see my lover, Gray. Because of my moving, Gray stirred and lazily opened his eye. I smiled at him. "Good morning, Gray." He groaned and removed an arm from my waist to rub his eye.

"Mm, g'morning." I turned around to look at him.

"How are ya'?"

"Mm, well, I'd feel better if I was alseep." I giggled softly. Gray's eye opened more as he woke up. "So, what do ya' wanna do today?" I moved my hand to his face and ran my thumb on his cheek.

"Hey, I'm supposed to do that." He smirked. He then moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. It was short, sweet and full of love. I broke away and smiled at him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah. You say it every day." Gray said in a annoyed tone. He then lunged at me and nibbled my neck while tickling my sides. I giggled and gasped for air while trying to crawl away from my maniac of a boyfriend. "G-Gray! S-stop! I-l can't-t b-b-breathe!" I continued to thrash and laugh uncontrollably while Gray was laughing as well. He finally stops, and I recover my breathing. "You're, awful." He pecks my cheek and gets out of bed.

"No I'm not, and you know it." When he stood up, Gray stretched and cracked his back. I cringe as he does so.

"Ugh, that sounds awful."

"Yep."

"Mm, would you two keep it down? Some people have a headache from last night." Weiss groaned. Afterwards, she went right back to sleep.

"Sorry, Weiss!"

"Yeah, sorry." Gray snarked. I smacked him playfully and he whimpered.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"What are we? A cheesy couple." I stared at Gray, annoyed. "You know what? Sure, why not?" I smiled and jumped out of bed. We quickly got took showers and got dressed, as quietly as possible, and headed out the door. We walked through empty corridors of Beacon, trying to find the exit to the dorms. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hmm?" I looked into his void-filling eye.

"When should we visit Summer?"

"I want it to be soon. Maybe, this weekend?" I put out as we head out the dorm's and into the campus.

"Yeah, sure." Gray smiled at me and I grabbed his hand, resting my head on his shoulder in the process. I look in the sky and notice more Atlas activity.

"Hey, Gray. Look up. You think that's because of us?" Gray looks up and shrugs.

"Eh, maybe."

"Thanks for helping me." I sigh.

"What do want me to say?"

"I don't know! Something that would clear my thoughts."

"I'm not a god damn fortune cookie!"

"Mmm. Cookies." My stomach growls at the thought.

"Ruby, focus. We're on a nice romantic stroll through a school that's built to teach how to kill monsters, here." Gray snapped in my face.

"Can we get some later?" Gray sighs over dramatically.

"Sure."

"Yay!" I cheer. A Atlas bullhead flew overhead and headed back to it's big 'momma ship' as I called them. Not to far into the walk, I receive a text from Weiss.

 _My best friend Weiss: Hey, come meet us at the cafeteria._

I sigh and quickly write back.

 _Ruby: Me and Gray are on a nice relaxing romantic walk._

 _My best friend Weiss: Well, you'll have to cut it short. Come on._

 _Why does she write so punctual?_

 _Ruby: Fine. Omw._

 _My best friend Weiss: Good. Now hurry up._

"Gray." I groan.

"No need to say anything. I saw that whole ordeal go down. Let's go. Wanna piggyback ride?"

"Yes, please." Gray kneels down and I sit on his shoulders. "Onwards!" Gray neighs and strolls forward.

* * *

We arrive in the cafeteria and Gray puts me down. We're already the weirdest couple in Beacon, and we don't want to add 'crazy' to the list. "There you two are." Weiss said.

"Sorry, we had to cut our romantic walk short because a certain ice cold heiress, wanted to see us." Gray said before sitting down next to me. Weiss frowns and folds her arms.

"Well, after you two noisily got dressed and slammed the door shut-"

"WHAT?! Gray I said quietly!"

"Really all I heard was-" Gray then whispered so quietly that I couldn't hear what he said.

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Ahem." Weiss spoke up. "As I was saying, after Gray slammed the door shut I woke up and got dressed. Upon, walking out the dorm I saw a Atlas bullhead fly over head. Further analysis-"

"Why the hell are you speaking like this is some sort of detective show? This isn't-"

"GRAY! Shut. Up." Yang and I comforted Gray while Blake shook her head. "Further analysis showed the Schnee logo. I want to get to the docks and meet who could possibly be my sister."

"Why the- you know what? I don't care. Let's go." Gray sighed. Yang intervened.

"Uh, I can't go becausssseee, Blake has to help me with some studying! That's right! Let's go kitty" Yang then picked Blake up bridal style and ran out, stray students looking at them.

"Welp. Let's go team…uh, RWG?" I say.

"Ya' know, it go more with team Mixed Rose. Plus, I didn't know we're doing the whole polyamorous relationship thing. But hey, I'm into it." Weiss and I blush furiously before punching Gray on either side on him. "OW! JOKING!"

* * *

After ignoring Gray for five minutes before breaking and leaping into his arms, we continue to walk to the docks. "So, Weiss. How's your sister, uh, like?" I ask while linking my arms behind Gray's neck as he carries me.

"Yeah. Is she like you? Stone Cold Weiss Schnee?"

"NO! She's-well, yes she's like me." I chuckle softly and Weiss stomps her foot.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually, Schnee. It's really funny. You're so adorable when you get mad." I stop my laughing and look at Gray while Weiss blushes and turns to hide her face.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I stand by what I said. Besides, your one hundred times more adorable. With your little cheeks!" He removes a hand from holding me and pinches my cheek. I giggle uncontrollably while swatting the hand away.

"Gray! S-stop! You're gonna drop me!" He chuckles and moves his hand back to holding me.

"You two make me sick."

"Aw, she's just jealous, Ruby. Of our dying love for each other!" I smooch his cheek and Gray playfully bites my ear.

"I swear you two are like a pair of newlyweds." I blush intensely and hide my face in Gray's chest.

"What's the matter, cutie? Uncomfortable around the talks of us getting married? Of me being Mr. Rose?" I softly punch Gray and he laughs. I hear Weiss in the background.

"It's not funny."

"It really is." The two say simultaneously. I pull my hood over my head and continue hiding the tomato that is my face. After a while I feel Gray rub my back.

"Hey, Little Rose. We're here. And I feel like we're gonna get gunned down." I peek out of his chest to see a ton of Atlas guards. Weiss beckons us closer and Gray moves up. A memory pops into my head.

"Hey, Gray. You've been carrying me around, and you said when we were looking for Professor Ozpin that cookies were getting to me."

"Yeah?"

"But your not complaining now."

"Yeah. I was joking, Ruby. That and I wanted you to stop eating cookies." I gasped.

"You fiend!"

"Hey, go back and be embarrassed about us getting married some day." I blush again at him and hide my face. Gray came to a stop and I think that we stopped in front of the bullhead.

"Winter!"

 _Winter? Who the heck is that?_

I leave the safety of Gray's chest and look up to see a older looking Weiss. "Weiss? How'd you get older in five seconds? Oh! Did you use the reverse version of the Fountain of Youth? Did you use the Waterfall of, uh, Old?" Weiss looks at me like a maniac.

"Ruby! That's my sister! Winter!"

"Hello." Her voice had a twinge of Wiess' voice and one of a mother's.

"H-hi" She then looks up at Gray.

"And you are?" Weiss answered for him.

"His name is G-"

Whack!

"Silence, Weiss! I was asking him." Weiss rubbed the top of her head while a lump grew where she was struck. I hid my snicker and saw Gray struggle to hide his.

"Um, I'm Gray. Ruby's boyfriend." I then wave, getting Winter's attention.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Gray's girlfriend. And Weiss and his leader." I said nervously. Winter smiles briefly before darting her head to Weiss.

"So, Weiss. Do you have anything to say?"

"Um…no?" Weiss said confused. Another whack on the head changed her mind. "Ow!" She whined.

"Nothing, about your grades, your team or about yourself?!"

"Oh! Well…" I tuned out Weiss as she explained everything to her sister. I watch Gray watch the took sisters before looking at me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." I blush and look away slightly.

"T-thanks."

"And when your blushing." I blushed more hid tugged at my hood. "And when you have your hood on." Gray laughed kissing my forehead. I hid my reddening face with my hands and Gray laughed more. Luckily for a me sanity, the two sisters were still going on. Finally, they started to walk and talk, Gray probably following them.

 _Poopie! Gray keeps making me blush! How can I do that? I know! Say something sexual! Oh, wait. He does that all the time. Maybe, uh, no. That won't work either. Oh! I got it! Buutt, that counts as perverted too. Eh, it'll work._

While I was having thoughts on how to make Gray's blush, the sisters were trying to get my attention. "Ruby!"

"Eh!? What?"

"Winter wanted to know you better." Another lump on her head clearly showed me that Winter wanted ME to talk about myself.

"Uh, well Miss Winter, I uh, I'm just the normal awkward girl that just so happens to be your sister leader." Was all I managed to rush out. Winter nodded and looked up at Gray.

"And you?" Weiss held her tongue while Gray talked.

"Well, I'm your sister's annoying friend that always embarrasses her and makes snarky remarks."

"There's much more. He's barely scratched the surface." Weiss mumbled under her breath, Winter managed to not hear her. Finally having enough information on us, Winter sighed contently.

"Well, I'm sure the rest of your team is wonderful. But, I have things to attend to. Have a nice day, everyone." Winter then walked off and Weiss waved. Winter turned her back to wave back only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Schnee!"

"Oh, no." Gray said.

"Is it who I think it is?"

"Yup." My uncle appeared in the middle of the walkway to Beacon.

"Who's that?"

"My uncle."

"Qrow." Me, Gray and Winter said in unison.

"Oh…he looks like a drunk."

* * *

 **And another chapter done. I'm starting to like the whole long chapter setup. Also, you think this is a clever way to introduce Winter and Qrow? Sure, Qrow was here a few chapters ago, but this is like a adjustment to they're intro in RWBY's volume 3.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did.**

 **With that said, have a nice Day / Night everyone!**


	41. Blushing Strategies

**_Ruby's POV_**

"So, who do you think will win?" Gray said. Gray, Weiss and I were watching Winter and uncle Qrow fight. Of course, Weiss cheered for Winter and so did Gray at first.

"Hmm? I don't know. Winter? Qrow? Winter?" I say while squirming in Gray's arms, trying to get comfortable again.

"Rah!" Qrow yelled.

"So, I guess they have some tension?" I say 'tension' in a high-pitched voice.

"Go, Winter!" Weiss shouted.

"I guess I'm right." I smiled, Gray laughed as the two adults continued to fight. The battle grew more intense, the two Hunters managed to travel across the school in seconds. They were building up a crowd as well, some students circled them as the fight grew more and more interesting. "Stop!" A voice rang out. The Hunters stopped and glared at each other. Ironwood, or James as Gray called him walked through the crowd and stared at the two Hunters. He seemed annoyed at both of them however, more so at Winter. "Now, come with me. Both of you." Winter said something to Ironwood and he looked at our direction. The tall man then walked over and stood in front of me and Gray.

"Gray, I presume?"

"Yeah? Why James? Does Oz need me?"

"Yes. Your," Ironwood then glanced at me before darting his eyes back to Gray. "Friend here isn't needed at the moment. My apologies Miss Rose."

"Oh! Uh, it's fine! Looks like I'll see you later Gray." I wiggled out of his arms and kissed his cheek before dashing off with Weiss.

"So, what do you think will happen?" My partner asks.

"No idea, but I know what will happen when he gets back."

"Um, is it something bad?"

"Explain bad."

"You and Gray banging."

"Oh, well maybe? It depends on his reaction to what I'm gonna do. Hey, I'm going to need-"

"I already got the memo, Ruby. I'll try to get Blake and Yang out of your hair."

"Thanks. You a great partner."

"Damn right I-ow! Ruby!"

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

"So, why does Oz need me?" I ask. After Ruby left, I followed James, Qrow and Winter. We were slowly making way to Ozpin's office and I wanted some answers.

"Well, Ozpin doesn't 'need' you. However, he thinks it's best if you hear what we have to discuss."

"Commander Ironwood. Permission to speak freely?" Qrow chuckled in the background before taking a swig of his disgusting drink.

"Go ahead, Winter."

"Do you think it's wise to have a child overhearing such things?"

"Mr. Gray is no child. After the things he went through involving his parents, Miss Ruby's, and his Beast problems, I would say he's no child. Just a immature fool." He said while looking back at me. The Atlas man and woman stayed silent for a while. "Psst. Kid." Qrow's voice filled the air. He didn't have the Voice of a whisperer.

"What Qrow?"

"Why you doin' all this? I mean, workin' with me, Ironwood and everybody else?"

"Hmm, well I guess I just wanna know if I'm the last Beast around. I'm sure you and everybody else wants to know too."

"True. Hey, how's Ruby? She still talk about me?"

"Not as much. I've been in her mouth more." Qrow looks at me and stares into my soul.

"No! Don't think like that! Not in that way! I'm talking about my name." Qrow relaxes and looks ahead.

"I mean, we do kiss a lot more." Qrow then tried to tackle me, but I quickly dodged.

"GRAY!"

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV** _

I close the door after Weiss walks in and fall in Gray's bed. Splaying myself all over the bed, I sigh. "So, what happened? Weiss?" Yang thought I was upset and looked at my white haired partner.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Gray was taken from her." Weiss reminded me of what I have to do. I try to get her attention quietly.

"Weiss!" I did say 'try'.

"What?" I raise my eyebrows up and down, trying to give her the idea. Weiss just looks more confused. "Huh?" I wave her to come over to mine and Gray's bed. "What do you want?"

"The thing! That, um thing I told you about?" I blush as I try to explain. Weids' eyes widened and she smirked.

"Now? Why in such a rush?"

"Um, I don't want to not look right when he comes back?" Weiss groans and stands up straight.

"Fine." She turned to Yang and Blake. "Guys, Ruby needs some time alone with Gray." The two glance at each other and shrug.

"Fine." The two say simultaneously. "Just, don't wreck the room please. You two aren't the only ones who sleep here." Yang sighs, walking out the door. Blake quickly joins her and finally Weiss walks to the door. She turns around and smiles deviously.

"Have fun, Ruby." I blush and Weiss leaves, laughing. After a minute, I leap off of the bed and run to the bathroom. "Now. Yang did show me how to put on 'some' makeup." I grab Yang lipstick and look at it. "Well, here we go." I try to put on the lipstick as careful as possible, while closing my eyes. Why? I don't know. When I was done, or at least thought I was done, I slowly opened my eyes to see me with luscious red lips. "Wow! And I did it with my eyes closed! Now, ugh. For the rest." I grab the rest of Yang's makeup and start applying it.

If this goes one way, this makeup will be gone by the end of the day. That, and so will my clothes. If it goes the other way, he'll just shrug it off.

"Now, where are those lingerie things that Yang bought me?"

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

"Ah, good morning Gray." Ozpin smiled as I walked out of the elevator with Qrow, Winter and Ironwood. I couldn't really see his smile behind his hands.

"So, Oz. Why'd you need me? You said I don't have to worry about anything. That you have things handled." I asked before sitting in front of him. Ironwood took Ozpin's side on his left, Winter taking Ironwood side. Qrow sat on the edge of Ozpin's desk.

Winter looked confused. "Sir?"

"Yes, Winter?"

"A small question. Why does Mr. Gray call you and Ozpin informally?"

"Oh, I'll answer that." Qrow grunted. "Gray's knew Ozpin since Mason and Delilah were around, bless there souls. Oz was a good friend of theres."

"Yes. I remember them fondly. As for Ironwood he must of seen him before."

"Oh, ok then." Winter then stayed quiet, thinking. Oz turned his attention to me.

"As for you being needed, Gray. You weren't. However, I thought it would be best if you heard what's going on." Behind me, the elevator dinged and Goodwitch walked out. She looked at me surprised.

"Oh, good morning, Gray."

"Yeah." I said. Goodwitch moved swiftly to Ozpin's right. "So, what do you have to tell me that's so important?" Ironwood moved away from Oz and began to pace.

"Well, we've already sent Atlas operatives down to Emerald Forest. We also sent Hunters down there as well. The forest is under constant surveillance."

"That's good. As least all of us are determined to find at least one Beast." I lean forward, balling my hands together.

"We, or I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are you determined to find a Beast? Or more than one?" My normal smirk vanished.

"You think I'm not excited to find a slight piece of evidence that I'm the last Beast. Of course I'm determined."

"James, we've talked about this. We need at least Gray to be around to continue the Beast lifetime." Goodwitch spoke, annoyed.

"Yes, I know this Glynda. However, I believe it would be best for Gray to assist with finding the Beast."

"What?! He's never seen one besides that feral one!" Goodwitch was looking more and more annoyed. I stayed quiet as they continued to bicker.

"That would mean he would have the smell of a Beast in his head. Beasts are just like Faunus in some instances. The two both have enhanced smell, sight and so on." Goodwitch collected herself and stated quiet. "So, all that I'm saying is that it would accelerate and increase the chance of finding one." Oz nodded throughout the entire conversation.

"That is a reasonable thing to say. However, we should ask what Gray wants." Everyone turn to me. "So Gray, what would it be? Continue to be the only chance of keeping Beasts around? Or help the search?" I ducked my head and thought carefully.

 **This Ironwood Man, Doesn't Understand What's Really Going On**

 _Yeah. He has a point, I would help the search greatly. However, that risks my well being._

 **No Matter What, Something Will Risk Your Life. I Think It's Best If The Expendable Ones Deal With Searching. You Are The Last Of Your Kind. You Found Someone Who Is Willing To Carry Your Offsprin-**

 _WAIT! Are you talking about Ruby?_

 **Yes**.

 _Oh my god! Why, are you thinking, like this?! That's so gross! She wouldn't want to do that!_

 **At Least For A While. Remember The Library? You Weren't Paying Attention To Her, But She Became Extremely Flustered When You Read About How Beasts Breed.**

The thought of a mother Ruby in a hospital bed, holding a baby filled my mind. 'Gray! It's so beautiful! I'll name her Delilah.' I blushed intensely and shook my head.

 _Thanks, dick._

 **I Help In Many Ways.**

"Well, I think it's best if I stay here." Ironwood nodded while Qrow snickered.

"I see. Very well." Ironwood stood next to Oz again and I shuffled in my chair. Oz glanced at Ironwood before smiling at me.

"That was all we wanted to talk about with you here. You're dismissed, Gray." I stand up, stretch, and walk towards the elevator.

"Tell Ruby I said 'hi'." I wave behind me and close the elevator door.

 _Well, that was interesting._

 **Indeed.**

 _What was up with the whole 'Offspring' bull?_

 **It Is True. She Would Be Willing To Do It.**

 _Nah, I don't think we'd last that long._

 **We'll See.**

I walk out the elevator and head to my dorm. "Unbelievable. Stupid Voice, saying weird things, making somewhat sence." I glance outside a window, it's around 12.

 **I Can Hear You, You Know.**

"Oh, I know."

* * *

 _Finally, I reach my dorm and yawn._

 **How Are You Tired?**

 _I'm not tired, just…not tired._

I then open the door and walk into quite a sight. Ruby, was laying on my bed… half naked. She was shifting her legs up and down in a very, sensual manner. She seemed slightly uncomfortavle though. She was wearing… lingerie? Ruby was wearing a very, interesting, pair of lingerie. The bra had a bright red rims around it and the rest was a lovely black. The color design was the same for her panties. Sure, the bra didn't hold a whole lot but, Ruby made up for it with her rear. She had a small hourglass figure that was a sight to behold. After looking up and down her body, I stare at her face.

 _Oh god. Is that makeup?_

Ruby apparently had makeup on and it make her look… oh... She seemed to have blush on as well as some lipstick, making her lips… really, noticeable. I cheeks grew a bit red and I stammered a bit. Ruby smiled, seeming to be happy at something. "Hey, Gray. How'd it go?" She sat up and I gulped.

 _I'm never like this! What's happening?!_

"Uh, um, well…it was fine." I scratched the back of my head nervously and shifted my weight to either side of my feet. Ruby stood from the bed and walked up to me, smirking seductively the whole time.

 _Since when was she good at seducing?! Did she take lessons from Yang?! Ugh never mind, bad thought._

Ruby stood extremely close to me and slid her arms under mine, while also moving her other hand to my chest. She then trailed a finger up and down my chest, looking at the floor. "Uh, Gray. The others aren't here, and I was wondering…" I couldn't keep my eyes away from her lips. She looked up into my eye, black meeting silver. "What do you think?" Unable to control myself, I ducked my head and kissed her, cupping the back of her head. She stepped back due to the sudden display of affection, but she quickly moved back. I deepened the kiss and she moved forward into it, throwing her arms around my neck. Ruby carried on the kiss however, meeting my tongue halfway. I tangled my hand in her hair as I moved my other hand to her back.

Ruby tried to stand on her toes, trying to make the kiss easier for me. Soon, we need to breathe and we broke apart. We gasped for air before I dived down to her neck, peppering kisses along her jawline, neck and down her body. Past her attractive bra, down past her panties and down her legs. Sighs and gasps informed me to continue. Kissing back up to the side of her face, I trail my hand down her back. Ruby grips my shoulders tightly and whispers in my ear to keep going.

I nibble her ear playfully and she gasps before sighing. Adorable sounds keep coming when I reach her rear and grab it. "Gray!" She giggled before reconnecting our lips. I move my hands to her rear and she jumps up, wrapping her legs around me. I walk to the bed and fall on top of her, causing her to laugh more. Once again I kissed down her body, Ruby kissing the top of my head and most likely leaving marks. I stop at her neck and bite and suckle on the piece of skin. She sighs loudly and I leave a mark behind. Continuing downwards, I stop at her bra and give it some attention. Kissing around one and massaging the other. Ruby's back arches while instinctively grabbing my head. I then lightly bit through one side and she shook as goosebumps form on her. I remove my hand, much to Ruby's disappointment and kiss her waist.

Even further down, I kiss up and down her legs, playfully biting her and getting a chuckle out of it. Nearing her area, I see she's already, excited. I move two fingers over her panties, causing her to arch her back again. "Please, Gray." She pleads.

I slide off the bed and shed off my jacket and T-shirt, leaving me in my pants and undershirt. I turn to Ruby to see her eyes half closed and staring up and down at me. Her hand were close to her face and she was biting her finger. Her other hand was close to her panties and her legs shifted with anticipation. She had blush on her face, but I knew that it was real. She looked at me with half closed silver orbs, filled with lust and love.

 _Oh, wow. She got kinky._

I moved two legs to either side of her and placed my hand at the side of cheek, lightly brushing the side of her face. Ruby closed her eyes and nuzzle into my and sighing as she did so. This added to my, small embarrassment and sudden excitement. She opened her eyes and stared at me while continuing to nuzzle closer into my hand, holding it as she did so. She then quickly flipped our positions, Ruby being on top and me at the bottom. As soon as we landed, Ruby mashed her lips with mine, moaning straight into it. Slithering her tongue into my mouth, we played tongue war as my hands explored her body while she did the same, of course, I stopped at her rear while Ruby ran her hands up and down my face, arms and chest, stopping at my pants.

I escaped the kiss only to make another mark on the other side of her neck. Ruby sat up straight as I did so. I kissed through her lace bra and the young leader threw her head back. Ripping her hands away from me, she basically tore off her bra and threw to the other side of the room, most likely landing on her bunk. I wrap my arms around her, giving her probably the weirdest hug ever while latching my lips on her breast.

I move my hands from her back asset and move them up and down her back, causing more goosebumps to form. Ruby shoves me back, causing me to fall on my back and she moves down my body. She kissed around my abdomen as she unbuckled my pants.

Once they were unbuckled, Ruby made quick work of getting rid of them, leaving me in boxers, showing my… yeah. Afterwards, she moved back up to kiss me again. Gripping her hair again, she slides her tongue into my mouth. We move back and forth between mouths as she grips my shoulders again. Ruby then begins to buck her hips, rubbing herself against me. She breaks away briefly to moan softly before diving back into the strong kiss.

Things heat up, and the lip embrace grew more sloppy and desperate. Ruby stops her bucking and ceases straddling me, shedding the last piece of her seductive clothing. I grab my pants that Ruby didn't throw across the room and take out a condom from the back pocket. Main reason why I keep one around is because sometimes Ruby doesn't want to do things, and sometimes she wants to wreck the school. I take off my boxers and before back turning to Ruby. This time she actually WAS touching herself. "You've gotten kinkier."

"I know! I can't help it!" She pouted briefly before splaying herself all over the bed. She stared at me with the same, half opened, alluring expression. With the whole biting her finger thing. I kissed up to her, slowly entering her, earning a soft sigh of pleasure. I moved her leg up and continued to thrust into her, slowly changing the sighs to moans. Ruby closed her beautiful eyes and held her mouth shut, muffling the noises and looking adorable. I moved slightly deeper inside her and she arched her back and gave a long dragged out moan. "Ah! Oh! G-Gray~" Already she's given up on stifling the moans. I duck down to whisper in her ear.

"Go Ruby. Be loud if you want to. I wanna hear you." I then bit her ear, causing the girl under me to bite her lip. I moved slightly faster and more into Ruby, not wanting to hurt her though. Her sighs and cries of pleasure became more evident as we went on. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as if she was holding on for dear life. Ruby removed one of her hands from the sheets and covered on side of her face, slightly muffling the random noises she shouted. The continued slight movement of Ruby moving upwards on the bed managed to turn me on more.

"Gray! I-l'm getting close! Please don't stop..." Ruby sighed.

I ducked down to kiss her semi-blocked forehead while moving my hand above her head. She moans transitioned to high-pitched squeaks with each passing second. Finally, she climaxed and broke away to give a loud sigh. I stopped and left her but she held on to me. "Not, done. 'Sides, you didn't ,um, 'go'." Still somewhat innocent. Somewhat. She moved me to where I was laying down and she straddled me again. The perverted leader kissed me with passion as she moved her hand down to her core and started toying with herself.

After a few minutes, Ruby smirks at me and sits on me, causing me to enter her. With her back towards me, she rocks her hips again, planting her hands on my chest to get balance. The young leader pulled me into a soft kiss while I grab her perfectly round rear end. Moans slipped out of Ruby's lips and she was starting to lose her rhythm, meaning she was close again. Once again, she climaxed and got off of me. I pulled her into a kiss and we broke away.

"One last thing." She smiled evilly. Not the best thing to see from her, especially in her 'seduction' mode.

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously. Usually when she says that in this manner, it ends in a thing I don't want her doing. Of all people she is the last one to do such a thing. Ruby crawls slowly and removes the used item of protection. Once it was gone she stroked me before wrapping her lips around me. She bobbed her head slightly and stroked me as she did so, much to my dislike and pleasure. I groaned and shut my eye as she went on. The somewhat innocent girl used her tongue as well, adding on to my pleasure. I grabbed her hair and assisted her with… assisting me.

I open my eye slightly to see Ruby with eyes closed, continuing to blow me. Her hand was hidden between her legs as well and I quickly caught on to what she was doing. A few times, Ruby would do to much and would gag slightly. Every time it happened I would break open my eye, only to see her still lost in lust.

Nearing climax, I grip her tightly and make her bob her head as I climax. Ruby holds it all in her mouth before attempting to swallow, which she succeeds. Afterwards, I look past her to see she's finished a third time and she moved her hand away from her core. I slip on my boxers and then slide into my bed, Ruby quickly joining me and lacing her fingers around my neck. "That went, well."

"What do you mean by that? You expected this to happen? You expected to ruin my perfectly good bed sheets?"

"Um, y-yeah." Ruby stammered, a small hint of redness forming on her face.

"Welp, whatever. Miss I-had-everything-planned-out." Ruby nuzzled into the crook on my neck, kissing the bottom of my jawline in the process.

"I love you, Gray." I sneak an arm under her and wrap it around her small frame, pulling her close.

"I love you too, Little Rose." She giggled softly and we stayed in a comfortable silence. Until I broke it. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"When should we visit Summer?" Ruby lowered her head as she thought about it.

"Um, well, it's almost Friday so, I guess Saturday?"

"Ok. That's all I wanted to ask." I snuggled into her hair, smelling it and getting the scent of strawberries. I kissed the top of her head and we stayed in silence.

* * *

 **Hey guys! A somewhat mixed chapter but, a chapter none the less. I hope you enjoyed this! And there's more to come. Also, for now one whenever there's a lemon-like chapter, instead of parentheses, they're will just be double line breaks. Ok? Great!**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	42. Talks and Flowers

**_Reading reviews_**

 _Guest:_ Huh, I can imagine Gray as a father, the kind that subliminally shows his weapon collection and profficiency with them to that kid dating his daughter, or maybe is super friendly up front, but throws out the threats to the boyfriend as they leave.

Me: Ya know, I'd like to imagine that too. And Ruby would try to ease the kids mind.

Orivon Firefist: I like this story! (By the way. It took me forever to find a RWBY story I actually liked) anyway, though I didn't really like how you made RWBY gain an additional member, or that you made Gray take down the Ursa that Juane was supposed to take down, I think you are doing an awesome job! Adios mi amigo, or amiga... I don't know, can't really tell... Adios!

Me: I'm glad I made something you enjoy friend. As for the whole RWBY gets a teammate, that was kind of a joke. I've read a few stories that are like that, and I thought it would be funny if team RWBY got a teammate that completely messed up they're name and dynamic. And for the Jaune versus the Ursa thing, I wanted to show the strengths of the whole 'Beast thing'. P.S I'm a guy, hermano.

*looks at the views* Dear god. 40,000...Uh,alrighty on to the chapter!

* * *

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

Two days later,

After my successful attempt at seducing Gray and another day filled with school, Gray and I head out to see my mother. Of course, there's an issue. Her grave is in the Cliffside Forest, but we managed to get there in record time, thanks to Uncle Qrow. Speaking of my uncle, he waited for us at the clearing not to far from my mother's grave. "Feeling a little nervous, now." Gray chuckled nervously. I look back at him and smile softly.

"Don't worry. You've came here before. Plus, no matter what, she'll be happy to see you."

"And these flowers." Gray waved a bouquet of gray flowers around. "Her favorite~! At least, that's what she said." I giggled and continued walking.

"We're, almost there. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We've crossed the maze of tress and found another clearing, at the edge of a cliff. And right there was my mother's grave.

 _Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter_

Gray stayed a little bit behind me as I walking in front of my mother's grave. "Hey, mom. I know it's been a while, but…uh, I brought someone with me! Gray!" I motioned to Gray and he waved. "Yeah, um, kinda late to tell you but we're um, dating. We've been dating since our 3rd week of Beacon. And I guess you could say that things are going pretty well." I blush and try to avoid the fact that I lost my virginity to Gray.

"Now that Gray and I are dating, we've never been closer. We always have each others backs, no matter what happens. Oh! I forgot about my team! That's right mom, your darling daughter is leader of her own team. With me, Gray, Yang to two of the best people I could've asked for. Weiss Schnee, you know that Dust company? Yeah, she's in my team! She's also, my best friend." Gray coughs loudly and I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, Gray. You know that you're my first and bestest friend." Gray smiled and gestured for me to continue.

"Last but not least, there's Blake Belladonna. She's a awesome friend that likes to read and is secretly…a ninja. All of us make team RWBYG. But we just say RWBY. Honestly, I'm not to sure why Professor Ozpin made Gray join us. I guess it was because of our chemistry or because he had to think of something on the spot." I stayed quiet and turned to Gray. "You wanna say anything?" He nodded and kissed my forehead as he walked up.

"Hey, Summer. Once again, I'm sorry for not seeing you. Things got complicated with the whole Beast thing. Also, you probably noticed-" Gray pointed to his right eye that was covered by his eye-patch. "Yep. So you're probably wondering how it happened. Well, long story short some goon stabbed me while my Aura was down. But hey! Look how cool I look! You daughter agrees!" My face quickly turns into a tomato and I smack Gray.

"Don't say that in front of my mother!" Gray laughs and continues.

"Ah, well…after that a lot of things happened. Some madness and then my, breakdown. Seems to be WITH Ruby the Voice still got to me. You know, 'the monster'? It drove me mad for weeks, until Ruby helped me." I looked down and grabbed his hand, a dash of red dusting my cheeks. "Afterwards, some time passed and thanksgiving was arriving. We went back to the house and remembered the good times. When me and Ruby were little." Gray's grip on my hand tightened. I sighed internally when Gray avoided saying what we did during our stay.

"And after that, we found a Beast. Ruby and I took care of it-"

"Well, more like you took care of it."

"Hey, I'm telling a story here. Ahem, and after that an old friend came back. Finally, We went back to Beacon and looked for where more Beasts could be." I decide to end the summary of what we've been doing.

"And we found where some could be hiding. And, here we are!" I smiled. Silence filled the air and Gray looked up from the ground.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your flowers." Gray released my hand briefly so he could place the flowers. Once he was done he walked back to my side. "Can't forget my tradition, can I?" Wind blew and some of the petals from the flowers flew around. I smiled softly and Gray said exactly what I was thinking. "We really miss you, Summer. You were the best mother ever."

"We just want to say…we love you." I say, tears stinging my eyes but I force them down. Realizing that we shouldn't keep Qrow waiting, I say my goodbye. "I'll see you again, mom. With Gray of course." I turned around and started walking. Noticing that Gray isn't following me, I turn back to him. He was staring at my mother's grave intensely. "Gray? Are you ok? You coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah Little Rose I'm coming. I just gotta say something. I'll meet up with you in a second." I nod and walk off, leaving my lover and mother.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later,**_

I wait for Gray with Qrow and I start to grow anxious. That was at least, until Gray walked through the forest. "There you are." I sigh and tackle him. Gray chuckles and rubs my hack.

"I had to talk to Summer, one on one."

"About?" I look up at him with interest.

"You'll have to wait and see, Little Rose." Gray pokes my nose and I giggle, swatting it out of the way.

"Let's go, love birds. We need to get back to Beacon."

"Ok, Uncle Qrow! Let's go Gray." I grab his hand and lace out fingers, clutching his hand tightly. Qrow scoffs and walks to his car, Gray and I right behind him. "Can you tell me what you said to mom?" Gray smiled.

"Sorry Can't say~" I move my hand away from his and fold my arms, pouting. A kiss on the cheek filled my cheeks with red. "Don't worry. You'll see."

"I wanna know now!" Gray laughs at my dismay and I continue to pout.

* * *

 _ **Qrow's POV**_

After I let the kids talk to Summer, I dropped them at Beacon. The two vanished from my sight and I went up to Ozpin's office. I thought about everything as I went up in Oz's elevator.

When will I get sent to the Forest? Why is Winter here? Is there even any Beasts? Those books look just out of date. Hmm…

The elevator dinged and I shoved my hands into my pockets, strolling out. As usual the Professor, was sitting at his desk, with the addition of Ironwood. "Qrow. This is a random encounter. Why are you here?" I take out my flask and take a swig before putting it away.

"Well, I have a few questions that need answering." Goodwitch was at Ozpin's side and gave him a look before nodding.

"What's your question?"

"Well, are we certain there's Beasts here?"

"Well, after Gray and Ruby's…encounter with one, and after they conducted they're own research, there is surely to be more then just one Beast in the whole Emerald Forest." Ironwood said.

"Also, when am I or Winter getting sent down there? Atlas troops are gonna need some assistance."

"Yes, your not wrong. Ozpin and I are still discussing the matter. Speaking of which, Ozpin needs to address the matter to the school, so there is no panic."

"Indeed."

"When is your little 'assembly' being held?"

"Tomorrow." Oz said. I shrugged. And sat on the edge of his desk.

"Now, for some real questions."

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

It seems that carrying Ruby around is going to happen a lot more then it should. Carrying her bridal style, and then just having her on my shoulders. But luckily for me, I wasn't carrying the cookie loving girl that was my girlfriend. We were by ourselves in our dorm, cuddling and wondering where our teammates are. "They kinda just left us didn't they?" Ruby asked as she nuzzle her head into my neck, adorably.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, it's good and bad."

"Why?"

"Good because I won't die by Yang and bad because it gets boring. Well, Yang kinda stopped that 'I'm gonna kill you thing. And as for the boring part." Ruby than scrambled over me, straddling me. "You know that's not true." She purred, once again trying to sound seductive. I raise my hand and run my thumb over her cheek, causing her to blush.

Ruby grabs my hand and closes her eyes. "I love you, Gray. I love you so much." She sighed, ducking down to rest her head next to mine, and laying next to me. "I know I say that a lot but, now that I told my mother I…I really really mean it. I love you with all of my heart. And I will never leave your side." I stayed silent as I thought of what to say. Ruby squirmed with anticipation and nervousness. "Heh. " She laughed nervously.

"Ruby?"

"H-huh? "

"I love you too, silly. And about the whole leaving you thing, I already promised you that I would never leave you. Just thinking about you being by yourself, alone, afraid, that scares me. It hurt me." I hugged Ruby. She looked up at me. "Did you ever wonder why I was so overprotective of you?"

"Because you were my first friend and I was younger then you?"

"Well, that and…well…I always thought about you in the worst situations. The worst things that could happen."

"Gray…"

"Ruby, I know it's a horrible way to think but…I just, never I was always worried about your well being. I…was so scared for you."

"Gray…"

"Whenever you were hurt when we were young, I blamed myself. When I hurt you when we played tag, I was furious with myself. I…"

"Gray please. No more."

"When..I lost it…Ruby, I blamed myself. Ruby, I want you to be safe from everything. I only want what's best for you. Sure, those goals is nearly impossible to achieve but…I want you to be…I-"

"Gray, please stop." I didn't notice tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ruby. I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't thinking." Ruby then kissed me moving her hand to the side of my face. The kiss was relaxing, meant to sooth me. It worked.

She broke apart and held my face. "Gray, I-" I pulled her into another kiss, just wanting silence. Ruby sighed and melted into the kiss. After a minute, we broke away. Ruby's eyes still had tears in them. "Gray, please. Never think like that again. I've always been safe. Around you, Yang, Weiss, Blake, I've always felt safe." Ruby clung to me and I did the same. "So please, never think like that again." I smiled as held her close.

"Ok, sorry."

* * *

 **This chapter was kind of a recap in a way as well as showing Gray's realtion with Summer. Even though the Memories chapters help with that too.**

 **I also wonder what Gray told Summer. Guess you guys will have to guess and wait! Also, my stories are gonna get a schedule. One reason is so I can write much longer chapters and two, I get ok see your feedback. Speaking of feedback, tell me how it was! I don't think this was the best chapter but, we all have those moments.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	43. Authors Note

**Yo guys. This Authors note is just a thing to tell you guys that I won't be around for a while. Think of it as a break from my content. I'll try to be back as fast as possible.**

 **Why am I 'leaving'?**

 **Well, school pretty much. Yeah, sounds pathetic but I need it done. Hope y'all will understand.**

 **I will keep updating but it's gonna be probably short and not that great. Either that or for my smaller newer fanfics, or! A 'trailer' for a new one.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone! Or Week! Or Month! Who knows!**


	44. Authors Note (again)

Hey guys! I'm back...ish. By that, I mean I'll start working on updates again.

BUT! Be warned, they might not be the best. I'll surely bust my ass tryin' to make 'em good. Why am I back so soon? Because, I checked my stuff and they're top notch! So! Things will return try to return to normal, by starting with a new chapter in Burning Beast.

I bet you guys missed me! Nah! You didn't.


	45. A Question (A Good One)

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know your proabaly let down by this update, but fear not! This will be coming back, I'm just using all this time as a way to fix past mistakes with other stories.**

 **BUT ANYWAYS! This Author's Note isn't about this story. Instead, it's a question. What should he the next paring for Gray.**

 **Now, I'm not a piece of shit (kinda) and just have Gray bang almost every female character in the show and juse have it as that. No, originally I was just going to do Gray Rose and Petty Affections and that was it. Then there was a review for Petty Affections asking me to do a paring of Gray and every female character in the show.**

 **So, I was like sure. However, I didn't want it to be all hunky doory, meet and fuck, yada yada yada. With every paring, I wanted to have something different like with Ruby, Weiss and Cinder. They're all relatively different in a way. In each story I use one of they're personality traits that I kinda came up with as a joke. Cinder: With the slapping and hitting, that's a reference to Weiss' problem? Of being hit while during intercourse, or in general.**

 **I could go on and on really. Now, people have given me suggestions, the next paring being Velvet, Pyrrha etc. Now I have the base of the stories in my head for most of the cast but now, all I need is what you guys want. I'm all for the parings, I find them funny and that they'll be fun to write. But, I need your opinion.**

 **What should be next? I'll have four put out here:**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Velvet**

 **Blake**

 **Who do you think? As I said above they'll have differences and small references to others stories just as a joke. Welp, that pretty much covers all of it.**

 **I'll see you in the next update!**


	46. A Question (Once Again)

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know 'Legendary! You already have a Question update! ' I know I know. Even though it's like the first day and this whole thing won't end till the start of Burning Beast which is like, Saturday. However, it seems that people have already voted for the next characters.**

 **Pyrrha and Blake.**

 **So, why do I have this 'Question' like thing? Well, I wanted to give these two a...campaign of sorts. jow, I automatically began writing they're first chapters and Pyrrha's is done. BOY it's interesting too. So, I give you guys an idea of what Pyrrha's would be I have this up. Don't worry. You'll see Blake's as well, maybe later or tomorrow.**

 **Anyways here's a sneak peek of Pyrrha's story!**

The red head was lightly pushed to the wall next to her dorm door, the revolving object soon closing. Small kisses ran up her neck as she gasped, eyes closed. The third thing being in her mind. She smiled, thinking her boyfriend was the man that she's cheating with.

Jaune's scrambling, yet cautious hands moved around Pyrrha's body. Over her natural bust, stopping just below her rear, his lips planting kisses around her lips.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to see Jaune's, sadly…to her disappointment. Clothes were shed, and the two continued onwards. Eventually, the blonde had entered the warrior starting his movements. Pyrrha laid on the bed, forearms covering her eyesight.

Once again, the girl thought of the man next to her. This caused her to sigh and actually react towards what Jaune was doing. "Yeah…" She sighed. "Oh…god…" Again and again, in her mind he was there. "Gra-!" Pyrrha quickly slapped her mouth, covering the mention of the black haired boy. Jaune didn't seem to notice. He pulled her arms away from her mouth and pecked her lips with passion, almost like a love for her.

And it made Pyrrha sick to know she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

 **So, interested? Keep voting, the whole 'campaign' will end on Friday, so elect on who's going to be president-I mean, next to have a story! See ya soon with Blake's!**

 **Oh, don't think that the others are out the fight either. Velvet is pretty close too.**


	47. A Question (The Final One)

**Hey guys! Back at it again with another authors note. Now, this will be the last one for now, regular chapters will be put up instead on Friday.**

 **But! The voters are waiting for Blake's segment of her first chapter so here you go! Actually, Pyrrha's seemed to give more attention to Blake somehow. Huh.**

* * *

"You're no fun." Gray pouted, folding his arms and puffing his cheeks like a child, earning another giggle from the reading Faunus girl. "What are you reading?" The boy asked.

"A romance novel."

"Are you gonna explain it in detail or am I supposed to wonder what the book is about?"

"It's about a simple, loving relationship, turning to a hard, trying one. However, one of the members of the relationship doesn't give up on the other." The black haired girl turned to her friend. "Is that better?"

"Very." The sarcastic boy stood up and stretched, walking behind the bookworm. Blake didn't seem to notice, or care, more engaged with the novel rather than her one eyed friend. Suddenly, the Faunus felt her bow slip off, showing her ears to the public. Blake's eyes widened in horror and reached to hide her ears.

"Gray! What are you doing?!"

"I wanted to see them. I couldn't help it, Blake."

"This isn't funny!" Blake screamed. She was ok with her team knowing that she was a Faunus, but even then she wouldn't show her ears to them. It was extremely rare when she'd show her ears, and it was mostly for Gray to get him off her back. The fact that Gray randomly pulled her bow off infuriated her, she trusted him yet this is what he did. "Why would you do this?!" Blake yelled, hiding her ears and turning on her chair to glare at Gray.

"Blake, I didn't mean anything by it, really! I just wanted to touch them. I'm sorry." Gray frowned, realizing what he had done. "I'll never ask to see them again." The seventeen year old boy lowered his head, like a kid who was scolded by they're mother. The anger inside the Faunus had passed, this time she felt regret. Blake sighed and relaxed.

"No, I'm sorry. I kinda overreacted. Just, tell me next time when you are going to do that. You scared me. And you know I have trust issues."

"I know, I'm sorry." Gray lifted his head to gaze into Blake's piercing golden eyes, finding the yellow orbs enchanting.

"Now, why didn't you want to see them so bad that you made me scream at you?"

"I just wanted to touch them." The boy's voice was hushed, afraid that he'd get yelled at again. This caused his crush to laugh. "What?"

"You! You're like a little kid!"

"Hey, you're scary when you get angry!" Gray protested, hearing more laughter escape Blake's lips, a sound he loved to hear. Eventually, he laughed along with the Faunus before sighing. "Go back to reading and you'll see." Blake gave a look of confusion and wonder as she slowly and cautiously, sat in her seat normally, repeatedly looking at the book then back at the buffoon that was Gray.

Finally, Blake began reading the book again and smiled to herself. Suddenly, a soft pressure was made on her ears, before a soothing sensation washed over her. Gray rubbed and massaged the Faunus' ears softly, both wanting to make it up to her and because he wanted to. "Gray…is this why you made me yell at you?"

"Um…yes?" Gray answered and asked. Blake tried to focus on the book but the soft massaging of her eyes distracted her. The girl closed the book and relaxed as Gray continued to caress her ears. "Do you like this, Kitty Kat?" The Faunus nodded and sighed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it so far. Still let me know who you want! Just to let you know, Blake's is more 'serious', in a way.**

 **Have a great Day/ Night everyone!**


	48. Authors Note (Disappointing End)

**Tragic news to some of you, or great news, but overall it's news to you guys.**

 **I'm 'stopping' this story.**

 **A question mark on stopping. Now, as you guys know this was my first fanfic story and compared to the others that I'm making, it's one of the worst. Compared to Burning Beast story wise, compared to The Faunus interest wise and so on. Now, I am stopping this story, however I'm not giving up on Gray's 'origin story'. This fanfic will be over but in the future I will make a new one same paring, Gray and Ruby, but it will have a more engaging story and better romance in my case. Still, it will stay the same lovey dovey stuff because well, that's humorous.**

 **Although this may be upsetting to some people, a new story will be taking this one's place. This one having me engaged in it then this one did way back when. The pairing is Pyrrha and my jackass OC. And I believe you'll enjoy it greatly.**

 **Now, I want to say somethings about this story. Thanks to all of you guys, this story carried on for a hell of a lot longer than I anticipated. That, and you guys made me a much better writer. If it wasn't for you guys there wouldn't be a Burning Beast, there wouldn't be a Petty Affections, there wouldn't be The Faunus, there wouldn't be Pyrrha's story.**

 **There wouldn't be a me.**

 **Not in the whole suicide thing but, there wouldn't be a me in this community.**

 **Thanks to you guys, I've become a significantly better writer compared to my old self. And thanks to you guys, there will be a better Gray Rose.**

 **A much better one.**

 **With a story…FROM THE START OF THE STORY. What?! Can you believe it?!**

 **Now I know this is a MAJOR let down to a lot of you, and I severely apologize. But, a few reviews kinda helped influence this decision and I somewhat agree with them, I made some pretty fatalk mistakes back in the day.**

 **Seriously, I know this sucks but sometimes you gotta sacrifice things for them to get better. And this story is one of those sacrifices.**

 **But doesn't that mean it's gonna get reincarnated in the future to the thing it was supposed to be sacrificed for?**

 **Ugh, headache aside I do in fact feel incredibly bad for this but, if you guys forgive me and use my other stories to wait patiently for this, what I guess is a reboot, you'll be satisfied with what I made from this sacrifice. Once again, this breaks my heart to stop, I thought of this OC and Ruby being together for a long time but, I think I need to take a break from it until I have everything in order.**

 **This story coming to an end, Burning Beast beginning to reach it's end…**

 **Now, hopefully by the time this update comes out the Pyrrha story will be out as well, tell me what you think of it if you're interested.**

 **Once again, I apologize again for stopping this.**

 **Take care everybody. Have a great Day / Night everyone _._**


	49. Replacement (kinda)

Hey guys! There's a new story where Gray actually has his own team! And it's honestly, a better 'origin story' than this one. However there's a romantic twist.

It's called Grins and Ruby's. Yeah boring title ut, I think you guys should check it out l! It basically like a replacement for this story.

With this stupid self-promotional broadcast aside, have a great Day / Night everyone!


	50. The Replacement

**Hey guys, Just a small thing to tell you guys that the 'Replacement' for this story is up and the 'intto' is done. This update is for people who don't follow me or just didn't know. Anyways, enough of me sounding like a prick.**

 **The 'replacement' is called RWBY's GRIN. And I guess you say there's a twist.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone!**


End file.
